


Эксперименты любви

by ArveyMammy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Autofellatio, Casual Sex, Deviant behavior, Gun play, Kink on fear, Kinks, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mental Disorders, Oral Fixation, Orientation crisis, Quiet Sex, Romance, Romanticization, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sex Toys, Sex with foreign objects, Stockholm syndrome / Lima syndrome, firearms, killer, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArveyMammy/pseuds/ArveyMammy
Summary: Гарри решает нечто изменить в своей жизни, и выбор пал на ориентацию. Почему бы и нет? Без особых угрызений совести идет в ближайший гей-клуб, где, напившись, выцепляет там любопытного мужчину, чтобы опробовать все прелести разгейского секса. К сожалению, Том не планировал ничего, помимо убийства, но оказался очарован Поттером. Сам Гарри искал отношения на один пьяный перепихон, но вот Реддл абсолютно уверен в их безграничной любви. И как быть?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Знакомство

# 

— …именно поэтому я решил заняться сексом с мужиком.

Рон подавился лапшой быстрого приготовления, видимо, до этих самых пор не обращавший внимания на бубнящего рядом друга. Он с трудом отдышался и ошарашено глянул на невозмутимого Поттера — на минуточку — убежденного гетеросексуала.

— Прости, что?..

Гарри пожал плечами, бездумно листая конспекты по вирусологии, не способный ни на чем сосредоточиться. Он спокойно повторил:

— Трахаться хочу. С мужиком. В задницу. Так понятнее?

— Чем тебе женщины разонравились так? — жалобно простонал парень, отодвигая от себя лапшу, напрочь растеряв весь аппетит. — Что за движ странный? Пранк?

Второй парень вновь пожал плечами. Уизли еще более осторожнее спросил:

— Это что же получается? Педикюр-маникюр по выходным? Губы красить начнешь? Стринги носить? Я правильно тебя понял?

— Я не гей, — удивился Гарри, отбрасывая на нижний ярус общих кроватей толстую тетрадь, исчирканную записями лекций. — Мне любопытно, — он задумчиво поскреб подбородок. — Столько людей получают удовольствие от мужицкого перепиха. А вдруг там Грааль скрыт? Все надо проверить.

Рона всего передернуло. Да, он уже наслушался, какие хирурги «Граали» в кишках незадачливых рыцарей находят. Поттер при взгляде на лучшего друга весело рассмеялся, качая головой. Несмотря на все его отвращение к подобной теме, ни злости, ни омерзения, ни некого предательства Уизли не ощущал к приятелю. Оно и понятно: со школьного возраста дружат, друг друга как облупленных знают.

— А как именно… — Рон помялся. — Точнее, куда…

— Рыжка, я пробовал анал с женщинами, зачем мне мужская задница? — вновь удивился Поттер. — Женская, конечно, краше, но… Члена у них, к сожалению, все же нет.

— _К сожалению?_

Гарри рассмеялся громче, резво подскакивая на ноги и приседая возле своей бывшей койки, вытаскивая из спортивной сумки темную коробку. Кажется, Рон догадался звериным чутьем, что там увидит, и с грохотом отодвинулся вместе со стулом прочь. И верно: парень с непонятной гордостью продемонстрировал увлекательнейший набор анальных игрушек. Уизли, ничего не имеющий против подобного (разумеется, если использовать игрушки на милых сердцу дамах), весь позеленел.

— Вообще херня полная, — серьезно прокомментировал Поттер. — Когда суешь в себя резиновую мразоту, по ощущениям это…

— Чтоб ты провалился вместе со своими Граалями, не продолжай! — Рон швырнул в парня кусок хлеба. Проведя ладонью по лицу и взяв себя в руки, он более спокойно заметил: — Ну так попросил бы свою… С кем ты там сейчас?.. Всяко лучше. Есть же дилдо с подогревами и прочее.

— Знаток хуев, — с уважением кивнул головой Поттер, за что в него вновь швырнули обгрызенной корочкой. — Я и предложил. В общем, меня обозвали больным пидорасом, каблуком и трансформером.

— Трансвиститом, — пробормотал Рон.

— Трансвиститом, — вновь кивнул Гарри, фыркнув. — И теперь я один, как ветер в поле. Сам знаешь, мне легче Профессору Снейпу жвачку в волосы сунуть, чем быстро завести отношения с девушкой, а тем более уговорить ее на подобные эксперименты. А если больная какая?.. И явно денег потребует. Не-е-е, просто подцеплю гея на пару раз и хватит с меня, — а затем задумчиво добавил: — Или не хватит, если мне святые источники откроются.

Рон настороженно привстал на стуле, заглядывая в коробку.

— И как оно? — с искренним любопытством поинтересовался он.

Гарри глубоко и печально вздохнул, прикрывая глаза:

— Как только всунул в себя этого полупрозрачного слизняка, так меня сразу потянуло носить стринги, делать педикюр каждую субботу и красить губы розовой помадой, здесь уже пути назад нет. Там даже лубрикант со вкусом клубнички. Миленько.

— Ты пиздишь.

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся парень. — Там вкус бананов, это наиболее гейски, — отфыркавшись, Поттер уже заговорил серьезно. — На деле, там мало приятного. Может, мне нужно не самоудовлетворение, а настоящий партнер в сексе со своими природными причиндалами. Загляну в гей-бар, выпью, познакомлюсь с таким же искателем, но опытным. А под градусом и Том Круз самой Кейт Бланшетт покажется. В любом случае, ничего не потеряю помимо анальной девственности.

— Это второй курс, нас уже поимели во все дыры, — вздохнул Уизли, косясь на свой нетронутый конспект. — Только маньяков никаких не цепляй. И папиков тоже, они все жирные и извращенные.

— Само собой.

Войдя внутрь гей-клуба, Гарри слегка поморщился от ударившей в уши ритмичной музыки. По внешнему виду заведение ничем не отличалось от обыкновенных, помимо тут и там целующихся мужиков и женщин. Отдельно. Пробравшись к барной стойке, Гарри получил пару щипков за задницу, чем был то ли ошарашен, то ли восхищен — кажется, там были и женские руки. Бармен живо улыбнулся и спросил, чего парень хотел бы отведать.

Поттер быстро изучил меню, но сразу перешел в раздел алкоголя — от волнения кусок в горло точно лезть не будет, а надраться надо бы как можно скорее, чтобы остаток смелости не растерять. Купив сразу бутылку рома, Гарри по инерции студента-медика забился в самый угол площадки отдыха, выбрав неприметный диванчик у стены. Он рассеянно скользил взглядом по танцующим парням, невольно задерживаясь лишь на девушках. И как найти себе ебыря на ночь, если Поттер буквально инстинктами ищет женщину?

Из одежды он выбрал темную рубашку и простые джинсы — не хотелось заморачиваться и лишний раз привлекать внимание. Алкоголь подействовал довольно быстро, и Гарри начал расслабляться, даже получая удовольствие от полумрака клуба, стучащей будто в груди музыке и шума голосов вокруг. Это довольно интересный опыт, даже если рядом не было никакой компании. Парень не был интровертом, но если бы прямо сейчас кто-то драл барабанные перепонки смехом, выкрикивал шутки и истории, то слинял бы на десятой минуте.

К нему подошли на одиннадцатой. Это была довольно женственная девушка с томной улыбкой и темными глазами. Гарри весь пропотелся, пока мягко объяснял, что не является девушкой. После чего незнакомка, посмеявшись, оставила поцелуй на его щеке и удалилась обратно в толпу. Что же, насколько самооценка за эти мгновения разом повысилась и упала? Его поцеловала привлекательная очаровашка. Посчитав сначала за лесбиянку.

— Ох, — неслышно пробормотал Гарри, все еще залитый румянцем от спиртного и подобных размышлений. — Как интересно.

Быть может, мужчины и обходят его стороной, что надо было приодеться и причесаться чуть брутальнее? Или совсем накраситься? А может, подойти к ним первым? Гарри думал об этом, но находил весьма мучительным заводить знакомство с геями, не зная ни местной иерархии (если такая вообще была в этом месте), ни жаргона, ни поведения — он являлся натуралом, пусть и с любопытством к анальному сексу. Может, парень был и бисексуален, однако мужчины никогда не заводили Поттера, поэтому он таковым себя не считал.

Еще через десяток минут к нему все же подсел незнакомый парень, окинув Гарри оценивающим взглядом. Вероятно нечто показалось ему приемлемым, и незнакомец громко произнес, перебивая шум музыки и битов:

— Ищешь кого или просто расслабляешься?

— Хочу секса, мне двадцать один, я натурал, — ляпнул Поттер, не успев захлопнуть свою пьяную болтливую варежку.

Парень вздернул брови вверх и попросту ушел, не попрощавшись. Гарри уронил голову на столик. Да что за черт? Тяжко вздохнув и расстегнув несколько пуговиц на рубашке, он присосался к бутылке, глуша отвратительный привкус стыдливой идиотской ситуации. Нет, здесь нужно действовать по уму. Приготовить речь, найти более-менее мужиковатую особь, да чтобы та была и одинокой, подготовиться морально, подойти к жертве первым. «Привет, хочешь стать моим проводником в глубины святых походов?» «Твою уретру я бы изучил даже не будучи медиком» «Хэй, как там поживает твой грибочек без моей…»

Гарри простонал нечто бессвязное, пораженный количеством бреда в своей голове. Как геи флиртуют друг с другом? Какие милые словечки используют? А используют ли? Что если применить на них технику очарования для девушек? Прокатит ли? Все, что Гарри мог подобрать в голове для мужчин — это неуемный сарказм и приятельские шутки, которые с учетом ориентации могут стать предельно обидными. Получить от качка в нос?.. Ну, нет. По мордасам можно схлопотать и от гомосексуалов, Поттер был уверен в этом.

После почти половины выпитой бутылки рома, Гарри решил, что получить в морду не так плохо, как если никого не найти совсем. Чего он, в конце концов, теряет? И, отодвинув алкоголь в сторону, парень направился к танцующей толпе. Плавающий взгляд цеплялся за парочки и все никак не останавливался на одиноких «искателей», как он сам. Может, такие же любители уже успели найти, кого хотели, и ушли предаваться любовному разврату, а может, Поттер был недостаточно привлекательным для геев, он не знал. В принципе Гарри не считал себя уродом, если это не конец шестой пары, и слишком застенчивым не был, чтобы прятать свои достоинства. Однако то были достоинства для прекрасного пола, и подчеркивал их парень именно для них.

Наконец, Гарри увидел медленно идущего сквозь толпу мужчину, и он, кажется, совсем не танцевал. По походке не было понятно, шел он к своей компании или к выбранному взглядом кавалеру, и Поттер решил не испытывать судьбу, целенаправленно направившись незнакомцу наперерез. Столкнувшись пару раз с танцующими и получив еще несколько щипков за зад (печально, где были эти щипки до появления «жертвы» одноразового перепихона?), Гарри остановился возле так же замершего на месте мужчины. Коснувшись его плеча, парень заставил того обратить на себя внимание.

Что же, это было довольно неплохо. Поттер не сильно разбирался в привлекательности посторонних мужчин, но ничего женственного или вычурно-«гейского» во внешности незнакомца не было. Кажется, темные глаза и темные немного волнистые волосы. Вроде бы постарше самого Гарри, повыше, поплечистее даже. То, что нужно: мужик мужиком, ничего лишнего.

Собрав все свое очарование в кулак, парень приблизился вплотную и мягко улыбнулся, как он это делал рядом с понравившимися красавицами на свиданиях. Затем рука, все еще держащаяся за плечо мужчины, медленно стекла к его запястью, охватывая грубоватые на ощупь пальцы. Гарри склонился ниже, чтобы шум музыки не перебивал его голоса, и низко произнес:

— Кажется, я ослеплен твоим существованием более, чем всеми прожекторами этого места, — чуть сжав ладонь на дрогнувших пальцах незнакомца, он улыбнулся ласковее: — Так жаль, что это не твоя улыбка, иначе я был бы сражен наповал.

В изменившемся выражении лица мужчины было колоссальное удивление, словно тот впервые встретил рядом с собой флирт. Он чуть приоткрыл рот, будто готовый ответить, но оттуда не вырвалось ни слова. Немного осмелев, Гарри обхватил вторую ладонь незнакомой «жертвы» своей рукой, встав ровно перед ним. Мужчина не торопился ударить или вовсе удрать, не прерывал нежданного знакомства и не высмеивал флирт. Что же, это мог быть успех?

Улыбка стала более чувственной, и Поттер медленно поднял руку мужчины, притянув ее к своим губам. Прикрыв веки, парень осторожно поцеловал каждый палец, представляя, что рядом с ним миловидная застенчивая особа, которой подобные манеры явно пришлись бы по душе. Алкоголь в голове отчего-то имел лицо Рона Уизли и одобрительно поднимал два больших пальца вверх: «Вот это Донжуан! Правильный курс! Якорь брошен! Швартуй судно, пока не очухался, берег твой!»

Прижав широкую ладонь выбранной «жертвы» к своей груди, Гарри подтянулся выше, слегка касаясь ртом ушной раковины застывшего в ступоре мужчины. Помедлив, парень невольно вдохнул запах, исходящий от шеи и волос — никакого одеколона, ничего странного или неприятного, немного мятного шампуня и легкого дезодоранта. От одежды пахло порошком и чистотой свежести.

— Хочешь сбежать со мной туда, где будет лучше? — низким томным голосом проговорил Гарри, показательно глубоко вздохнув, словно ему безумно нравился запах этого мужчины. — Мир померк, когда мы встретились взглядом, и я не знаю, как мне пережить эту ночь.

— Кто ты?.. — прозвучал хриплый голос над ухом.

Поттер слегка растерялся. И верно, кто он?

Зато наметанным датчиком определил абсолютную трезвость голоса, возраст между двадцати пятью и тридцати пятью годами, скорее всего, не курит, точно не певец. И абсолютно точно этот мужик был в его сетях.

Наверное.

Гарри не разбирался в хитросплетениях гейского мозга.

— Жаждущий остаться с тобой наедине во всей Вселенной, — нашелся с ответом Поттер, закрепляя бархатистым: — Если ты позволишь, — отстранившись, парень сохранил в лице теплое ласковое выражение, заглядывая, не мигая, точно в темные глаза мужчины. — Выпьешь со мной, если мы уйдем? Здесь так много лишнего.

Тот кивнул, все еще выглядя пришибленно. Гарри незаметно выдохнул с облегчением. Что ж, очарование, направленное обычно на девушек, прекрасно работает и на мужских особях. Много пить парень не планировал, но судя по виду мужчины, тот был удручающе трезв для приключений, и выбирать себе на пару ночей странного студента-медика может и передумать, как при свете ламп разглядит получше. Поттер вновь взял за руку незнакомца и потянул в сторону выхода, с еще одним облегчением не заметив сопротивления. Этот мужик вообще выглядел будто под гипнозом, вызвав мимолетное опасение, что это не очарованный флиртом, а обычный обдолбыш. Вот смеху-то будет.

Выйдя на свежий воздух, Гарри отпустил чужую ладонь и отошел от «любовной жертвы» на пару шагов, вдыхая ночь всеми легкими, освобожденный от плотных запахов пота, едкой примеси духов и паров алкоголя. Лучше выбрать обычный бар для более близкого знакомства, что было важной обязательно частью — а вдруг и правда наркоман или маньяк с розовыми стрингами? Волосатой мужской задницы в маленьких трусишках Поттер морально бы не перенес. Его всего даже передернуло.

— Тебе холодно?

Словно очнувшись, Гарри повернулся в сторону мужчины, который так и остался стоять на одном месте без движения, похоже, все это время разглядывая спину своего незадачливого ухажера. Поттер вновь одарил его мягкой улыбкой и чуть сощурил глаза, зная, что так они кажутся не такими громадными за круглыми очками, делают старше. Мужчина на это чуть стиснул губы на пару секунд, опять не комментируя метаморфозы выражения лица спутника. Точнее, тело его никак не комментировало. По правде говоря, выражение «застыл столбом» — точно про этого странного персонажа.

Все же, незнакомец остался на своем месте, и Поттер не растерял мужество продолжить, уже не беспокоясь, что его голоса могут не услышать за громкими басами музыкального центра:

— Меня зовут Гарри.

— Том, — помедлив, ответил мужчина, оторвавшись от изучения лица нового знакомого и опускаясь взглядом вниз, рассматривая одежду, изгибы плеч, задерживаясь на торчащем из кармана брелке, доходя до простеньких ботинок-оксфордов.

— Идем, — он протянул этому самому «Тому» руку, приглашая.

Мужчина, похоже, не особо задумывался, с кем и куда идет, просто обхватив пальцы парня своими и крепко их сжимая. Поттер мимолетно удивился странной наивности «жертвы», а вдруг его в проституцию сейчас продадут? На органы отправят? В то же время на собственную наивность махал рукой: да кому его неинтересная жизнь понадобится? Все же, их вместе уже должны были видеть в клубе, и опасаться помимо неудачного секса было нечего. Плюсом — Рон был предупрежден. Том не выглядел неадекватом, состояние в норме — наркотического опьянения не наблюдалось, насколько Гарри мог судить своим хмельным рассудком.

Оставив еще один чувственный поцелуй на костяшках кисти мужчины — контрольный в голову — Поттер уверенно повел его в сторону ближайшего тихого бара. Чувствуя, что за пределами бушующей толпы клуба уверенность начала давать сбой, парень больше ничего говорить не стал, просто держал ладонь Тома в своей, утягивая того за собой дальше по тротуару. Может, оно и к лучшему: нужная загадочность явно была на неплохом уровне. Гарри молил гомосексуальных богов, чтобы на самом деле это была загадочность, а не клоунизм. Потому что с каждой секундой тишины он напрягался все сильнее.

В круглосуточном баре практически никого не было, и парень облегченно выдохнул. Меньше глаз — больше уверенности. Больше уверенности — выше процент секса этой ночью. Собрав смелость вновь посмотреть в лицо своего спутника, Поттер на несколько секунд растерянно замер: освещение здесь было хорошее, и в этот раз разглядеть лицо Тома можно было куда лучше.

К подобному типу он в трезвом состоянии и дневном времени суток даже подойти близко не решился бы. Не то чтобы он был страшный, вовсе нет. Но если бы Гарри описывал свои ощущения при взгляде на этого мужчину, то назвал бы Снейпа милой невинной овечкой, а это было достаточно самоубийственное заявление: преподаватель психологии был самым страшным гадом среди других мерзких гадов.

Как оказалось, в иерархии ползучих он был не на первом коронно-похоронном месте.

В незнакомце проскальзывало нечто змеиное, давящее, даже поглощающее свет — более мрачного типажа внешности Гарри теперь и представить не мог, мысленно сместив ненавистного Снейпа на несколько ступеней назад. Темные глаза оказались действительно черными, и в сочетании с бессонными тенями под ними словно высасывали по крупицам жизнь. Ничего женственного или — боже упаси — хотя бы милого в чертах Тома не было. О линию челюсти, казалось, можно было порезаться, если решиться коснуться ее, на ней виднелась темная щетина, что прибавляло к облику некой усталой небрежности. Что, в общем-то, не позволяло считать этого человека слабым.

Да, в этих чертах была явная сила — подавляющая, неприятная, тяжелая.

Сморгнув растерянность, Гарри отвел взгляд, едва слышно выдыхая:

— Вот черт.

Мужчина склонился чуть ниже:

— Что?

Да, вот именно, «что». Что за бред. С чего бы Поттеру пугаться мужчину, который несколькими минутами ранее позволял целовать свои пальцы и шептать на ухо сопливую чепуху? Ну, генетика сыграла свою роль. Может, действительно человек устал после работы, у студентов к началу сессии не менее тревожный и пугающий взгляд, да что за нахер? Разозленная Грейнджер не в пример опаснее.

Успокоенный мыслями, Гарри улыбнулся ненапряженной улыбкой, кивнул в сторону столика у окна:

— Чего бы ты хотел?

— Тебя?

— О.

Гарри с удивлением разглядел на скулах своей «любовной жертвы» легкий румянец, с еще большим шоком различив в себе тягу к нему. Господи похорони всех глупцов, считающих краснеющих мужиков отвратительными, заживо — молодой мужчина в единую секунду стал чарующе привлекательным. Поттер незаметно коснулся указательным пальцем мизинца левой руки Тома так, чтобы другие люди этого не заметили. Он тихо рассмеялся:

— Я о выпивке.

Мужчина мельком посмотрел в сторону барной стойки.

— Пиво. Но у меня нет с собой…

— Я заплачу.

Гарри подумал, что свидание с мужиком мало чем отличается от свидания с женщиной. Угостить выпивкой, может, легкой закуской, душевный разговор, комплименты, может, только без цветов. Поттер чувствовал бы себя очень глупо, если бы пришлось дарить мужику букеты роз в какой-нибудь пошлой оберточной бумаге с лентами. Уверенность увеличила проценты — оказывается, с геями было довольно просто. А ведь парень уже успел накрутить себя, заморочить и переиграть в мыслях кучу постыдных ситуаций. И вел себя Том удивительно привычно, взросло и не наигранно.

Вообще-то он был очаровательным вместе с этим румянцем.

Взяв с бара большой поднос с двумя бутылками пива и тарелкой с орешками, Поттер опустился на противоположный столику и Тому диванчик. Тот выглядел довольно сковано, словно подобная ситуация была для него впервые в жизни. Быть может, в этом неумелый гетеро-экспериментатор здорово оплошал: а водят ли геев в такие посредственные бары? Нужно ли было сразу звать в отель или на съемную квартиру?

Том молчал, во все глаза разглядывая своего спутника. Верхнюю и тяжелую на вид куртку он не снял, отчего силуэт на фоне довольно худого Поттера казался громоздким. Тоже неприятное впечатление. Гарри привык иметь дело с миниатюрными девушками в виду своего невысокого роста. Пододвинув в сторону мужчины его бутылку, парень судорожно сжал пальцы на своей, уговаривая себя не присосаться к горлу как заправский алкаш, вытянув все пиво от волнения за пару минут.

Чего вообще переживать о каких-то разговорах, если он планирует этой ночью _переспать с этим змеиным мужиком_?

— Мы встречались раньше? — низким голосом спросил Гарри, наклонившись над столиком и уперев в поднос локти. — Кажется, я смотрел уже на тебя вот так. Когда-то давным давно.

 _Поразительно._ Судя по неотрывному, блестящему взгляду этого Тома, вопрос был воспринят всерьез. Да в самом деле, неужели флирт _реально_ работает? Когда с Гермионой пытался флиртовать Рон, она послала его на первых же секундах на все четыре стороны. Вау. Вау.

— Тебя бы запомнил, — наконец, разомкнул губы мужчина, тоже слегка наклоняясь в сторону парня. — Я запоминаю людей.

И что бы это значило? Какая бессмысленная фраза.

Гарри протянул свою бутылку, и Том, помедлив, стукнул по ней своей.

— Тогда за твое знакомство и мою повторную долгожданную встречу, — он отпил холодного пива, с наслаждением прикрыв глаза. Проследив, как мужчина повторяет те же действия, Поттер отклонился на спинку диванчика, с каким-то удовольствием отметив, что спутник невольно потянулся следом. — Очень не похоже на тебя. Ночной клуб?

— Работа, — с запозданием объяснил тот. — Меня направляют по адресу, и я никогда не знаю, где окажусь дальше.

— Тогда это большая удача для меня, ведь теперь ты здесь.

Гарри вновь послал Тому одну из своих легких улыбок. Пожалуй, настало время немного обрисовать берега у пришвартованного судна. И парень заговорил уже безо всякого заигрывания:

— Я тоже там впервые. Взыграло любопытство, и к подобному совсем не привык.

 _«Я не долбился в зад с мужиками,»_ — посылал ему мысленные сигналы Поттер. — _«Но хочу. Эй, подай гейский знак, как будешь готов выдвигаться, я абсолютно не шарю как и чего говорить в этих ситуациях.»_

Молодой мужчина односложно кивнул, и Гарри едва не расхохотался, в пьяном дурмане решив, что тот действительно ответил на мысленные мольбы.

По большей части Том предпочитал молчать и разглядывать одностороннего собеседника, прикладываясь к бутылке спиртного. Гарри же время от времени тихо делился своими мыслями по поводу этой встречи. Некоторые из них были довольно правдивыми. Этот незнакомец и впрямь заслуживал безоговорочного внимания. Он был необычен. И не будь Поттер настолько пьян, то даже не смог бы вести разговор, направлять его, самостоятельно менять темы и _тем более_ флиртовать.

Когда бутылка с пивом опустела, а темные глаза Тома начали казаться нетерпеливыми, парень стрельнул взглядом в сторону выхода:

— Пойдешь со мной?

— Да.

 _«Спасибо гомосексуальным богам за гейский сигнал, это был точно он,»_ — с облегчением подумал Гарри, боясь, что ночь и вовсе окончится ничем и никак. Но нет: Том явно чего-то ожидал от парня, молча просил, требовал, взывал. И был достаточно вежлив для прямого вопроса? Стеснителен? Неловок? Черт его знает, но Гарри был рад.

Расплатившись заранее припасенной наличкой, надев у входа свое пальто, Поттер первым вышел наружу. Ощутив на своем запястье пальцы, он повернулся к вышедшему следом мужчине и каким-то непостижимым движением оказался прижат к стене бара. Не успев окончательно сформировать удивленную мысль, Гарри застыл, когда к его губам прижались чужие губы.

Что за пиздец?

**Что за пиздец?**

Поттер абсолютно точно не планировал целоваться с мужиком посреди улицы даже в ночное время суток.

Это была огромная разница. Сказать по правде, первые несколько секунд он мог думать только о сравнениях. Губы, за которыми не ухаживали помады и масла, казались суховатыми и твердыми, даже царапающими, подбородок жутко колючий, **пахло мужиком**. Гарри по привычке прикрыл глаза, раскрывая рот и отвечая уже осмысленно. Так странно. Непривычно. Возмутительно. Целовать мужчину.

Том шумно дышал, сминая губы парня своими, скользя по ним языком, прижимая Поттера к холодной стене собой все теснее. Его руки пробрались куда-то за борты все еще расстегнутого пальто, а затем скользнули за рубашку, чуть сдавливая кожу. Поэтому, осмелев, Гарри положил ладони на неширокие бедра, одним движением вжимая их в свои.

**Ого.**

Первой мыслью было шибануть мужчину кулаком в лицо и отпрянуть — _о него потерлись твердым членом прямо через штаны._ Гарри, в отличие от Тома, не был возбужден абсолютно. Черт подери, его действительно _хотел_ мужик со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Эти метания на несколько мгновений прервали ответы его губ, и спутник, не чувствуя отдачи, в каком-то судорожном нетерпении прижался ртом к шее, покрывая теплую кожу быстрыми колючими поцелуями. Поттер немного ошарашенно смотрел в ночную темноту города, все еще держа руки на чужих покачивающихся бедрах, начиная смутно осознавать, что если они немедленно не остановятся — его просто нагнут прямо в переулке.

Ну, нет.

По возможности мягко отстранив от себя мужчину, Гарри прошептал:

— Лучше продолжить у меня дома. Я вызову такси.

Сидя в транспорте, Поттер быстро накидал сообщение Рону, дескать, «я еду с ебырем к себе на хату, если днем не появлюсь на парах, то либо меня уже закопали где-то в лесу, либо проспал и пожалуйста-дай-списать-конспекты.» Уизли красноречиво послал его на хуй.

В принципе, именно это Гарри и планировал.

Том, казалось, пришел в себя и казался молчаливо-отстраненным, глядя в окно и внимательно скользя змеиными глазами по проплывающим мимо домам. Гарри будто невзначай коснулся его пальцев, в надежде, что не рассердил отказом, но тот практически сразу переплел их со своими, достаточно крепко сжимая. Быть может, он был музыкантом? Крепкая уверенная хватка, но болезненных ощущений она не вызывала.

Поттер снимал жилье в многоквартирном доме, практически обезумев от общажного быта при колледже. Тесная однокомнатная квартирка, но для простого студента было достаточно. Поднявшись на двенадцатый этаж, Гарри открыл перед мужчиной дверь, приглашая внутрь. На этот раз на своего спутника тот набрасываться не стал, замерев на пороге и с легким любопытством разглядывая комнату. Поттер был ему за это благодарен: вообще-то он планировал принять душ и подготовить себя, как морально, так и физически. А может дохлестаться припрятанной алкашкой вусмерть.

Сняв с себя пальто, Гарри уже не так уверенно посмотрел на мужчину. _Так, и что теперь?_ Как вообще обозначить свое намерение быть «снизу»? Если этот Том в самом деле пришел сюда для пассивной роли, то чего ему, гетеросексуальному парню делать? Поттер прекрасно понимал, что попади он в такое положение, и может так случиться, что отказать будет трудно. Неловко. Или взыграет непредвиденное пьяное благородство, он уже чувствовал его в себе. А вот тогда Гарри был ясным умом уверен, что член просто не встанет на мужской зад.

 _«Боже мой, какой срам,»_ — с печалью подумал Поттер. Неужели геи проходят через это каждый раз, как они сами фиксируются друг у друга в глазах, если не выступают универсалами? Может, есть какие-то знаки, которые он упустил? Может, этот Том уже давным-давно обозначил жестом свою позицию в сексе? И как нужно было спросить, не теряя очарование?

— Что не так? — не заметить растерянный задумчивый взгляд было сложно.

 _«Ладно,»_ — с волнением и тяжестью в грудной клетке смирился Поттер. — _«Будь, что будет.»_

Парень медленно прижался к телу Тома своим, негромко произнеся на ухо:

— Позволишь мне принять душ, моя драгоценность? Я быстро.

Это вообще было для мужика хоть немного эротичным? Это было приемлемо между посторонними геями не во время предварительных ласк? Гарри надеялся, что не выглядит распоследней шлюхой в глазах гостя. В общем-то **плевать** , что тот думал, но упрямая гордость не хотела подобного допускать в собственных глазах, а поведение _уже_ было на грани.

— Ты вкусно пахнешь, — заметил Том, опустив руки на талию парня и прижимая того плотнее к себе. Он повел кончиком носа по взъерошенным черным волосам. — Тебе необязательно смывать свой запах.

Вот **это** звучало по-настоящему эротично.

Гарри оставил короткий поцелуй на колкой от щетины щеке своей «жертвы», и отступил, скрываясь в ванной. Неслышно повернув замок, он невольно схватился за сердце, разглядывая себя в зеркале. Черт возьми, в паху возникло напряжение от этой ситуации. Прекрасно. _Прекрасно?_ Поттер желал найти удовольствие от анального секса с партнером, но возбуждаться от мужских прикосновений и слов? Такая ли хорошая идея была с самого начала?

Гарри мысленно представил себе мягкие женские формы, и член напрягся сильнее. Это успокоило парня.

Включив напор в душе, он залез в ванную, подставляя немного пылающее и плывущее от алкоголя тело горячей воде. Тратить время на тщательное мытье парень не стал — еще утром он привел себя в порядок, а перед походом в гей-клуб было пара удручающе-кошмарных процедур с клизмой и легкой растяжкой. На самом деле это все ощущалось **кошмарно**. Гарри успокаивал себя тем, что подобные мучения помогут избежать постыдных ситуаций в постели.

Опустившись спиной на холодную поверхность ванны, Поттер отодвинул бедра дальше от струи душа и подтянул со стиральной машинки коробку. Вытащив оттуда небольшой силиконовый пенис и лубрикант, парень смазал агрегат прозрачной субстанцией, глядя на нее с небольшой брезгливостью. На всю ванну завоняло бананами. _Какой кошмар_.

 _«Да, Том, хочешь-не хочешь, но будешь ты всю ночь вдыхать… Что тут написано? Ага, бананово-молочные реки. Прости мужик, не со зла это,»_ — покривился Гарри, осторожно проталкивая в себя скользкий от лубриканта дилдо. Судя по ощущениям, колечко мышц, благодаря нескольким неделям растяжки, проблем доставить не должно было.

Если все эти мучения не стоят желаемого удовольствия, Поттер всунет этот сраный голубой член в анус того, кто пишет все эти восторженные статьи о гейском сексе. А если прямо сейчас Том в тихую обносит его хату, то… Гарри не стал заканчивать мысль, когда перед плотно закрытыми глазами совершенно внезапно мелькнуло лицо нового знакомого, и член дернулся, _твердея_. Руки замерли на пару секунд, вталкивая внутрь силиконовый пенис до плоского основания, и где-то в районе паха резануло еще одной вспышкой нарастающего удовольствия.

**Черт подери.**

Поттер закусил губу, медленно потянув наружу и резковато втолкнув пенис глубже в себя, другой рукой накрыв наливающийся кровью член. Он развел ноги чуть шире, насколько позволяла ванна, чтобы было удобнее. Блядски странно. Воспоминание темных блестящих глаз этого Тома острило все ощущения разом.

Посчитав, что долгая растяжка не стоит вероятности потерянного возбуждения, Гарри вытащил из себя дилдо, отбрасывая его обратно в коробку. Затем поспешно смыл с себя это банановое уродство — внутри его уже было достаточно, а если и нет — остаток проблем решит смазка на презервативе. Даже если у Тома их с собой не было, Гарри обо всех удобствах позаботился заранее.

Обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, парень перекрыл воду и выскользнул из ванной комнаты. Том обнаружился вовсе не у холодильника, как всякий нормальный мужик, а мирно сидящий на кровати, положив руки на сдвинутые вместе колени. Он все еще был в своей кожаной куртке, и Гарри от непонимания приподнял брови. Вот же чудак.

Ладно, главное — секс, а вопросы можно оставить на «потом», а лучше вообще избежать близкого знакомства.

Заметив появление парня, Том повернул в его сторону голову и вновь как-то неестественно замер. Гарри медленно приблизился к мужчине и уверенно оседлал его колени, обхватывая острые скулы еще влажными ладонями и безо всякого промедления прижимаясь к сухим губам своим ртом. Ощутив на бедрах мгновенную хватку, парень расслабил плечи, все это время готовый встретить удар за свои банановые развраты, и надавил на чужую грудную клетку, безмолвно прося лечь на спину — ведущая роль была гораздо привычнее, вселяя уверенность.

Том остался сидеть, не сдвинувшись ни на сантиметр, подтягивая бедра парня ближе к своему телу и стискивая пальцами ягодицы через полотенце. Гарри оставил попытки завалить упрямого мужика на лопатки, обращая все внимание на горячий жадный рот, чтобы не сдать позиции хотя бы в этом. О, с поцелуями все было гораздо проще — тут ничего нового, помимо щетины и ударившего в ноздри мужского запаха — нечто терпкое, острое, тяжелое, угрожающее. Поэтому Гарри вполне уверенно проникал в горячий рот Тома своим языком, от ответного напора последнего постоянно стукаясь зубами и подбородками. Пальцы скользнули по его груди _понятия не имея за что там ухватиться_ и натолкнулись на ворот куртки. Поттер отстранился, намекающе сжав кожу на ней. Том выдохнул нечто неопределенное, отклоняясь назад и стягивая ее с себя, после чего небрежно сбрасывая на пол возле кровати. Гарри дернулся всем телом, ошарашено проследив за вещью взглядом, когда при ударе об пол послышался тяжелый громкий стук. **Что за херня?**

Не дав вопросу стать произнесенным вслух, Том притянул парня за затылок обратно, толкаясь между покрасневших губ языком. Решив, что одних поцелуев стало непозволительно мало, Гарри опустил ладонь на пах мужчины, с неким удивлением нащупав полностью вставший орган — удивительная способность, возбуждаться от одних поцелуев. Впрочем, может, для геев — оголенное угловатое тело в одном полотенце — пик эротики, кто ж их разберет.

Донесшийся до ушей хриплый стон едва не вывернул душу наизнанку.

Удивительное дело — рассуждать о способностях гомосексуалистов полностью возбуждаться при взгляде на полуобнаженное тело парня и в то же время начать тереться о живот мужика, получив кайф от его голоса. Гарри чувствовал себя весьма ошалевшим, странным, чокнувшимся, сжав скрытый тканью штанов пах ладонью, чтобы вырвать с влажных от слюны губ еще один низкий и абсолютно неженский стон.

Том потянул в сторону полотенце, и Поттер приподнял бедра, помогая ему в этом, чуть хмурясь от неудобства и непривычной позиции — он ощущал себя то ли ребенком на чужих коленях, то ли девчонкой. Ни то, ни другое удовольствия не вызывало. Хотя, мужчину все устраивало: обнажив довольно нелегкое тело полностью, он уставился на чужой пах, явно замешкавшись в чем-то, но продолжая крепко сжимать бедра обеими ладонями, не позволяя сдвинуться. Гарри отвлек его чувственным поцелуем куда-то в шею, вновь вдыхая полными легкими этот чужеродный мужской запах, и Том очнулся от легкого ступора, спешно стягивая с себя водолазку. Поттер перебрался на кровать, воспользовавшись заминкой, чтобы крепко сжать колом стоящий член, наблюдая из-под приопущенных век, как любовник снимает с себя штаны, а следом и боксеры.

Гарри замер, неприлично расширив глаза, вновь растерявшись внезапному открытию. Кажется, за последние годы никогда в одни сутки столько растерянности не было.

Нет, словом, чего он мог ожидать от гейского секса с первым встречным-поперечным? Просто член в заднице, пара поцелуев, поглаживаний, то самое странное анальное удовольствие и безмятежное окончание полного удовлетворения?

Что же, здоровенный и волосатый мужик — теперь в его постели, нависает вместе со своим крепким возбуждением, и ничего ты тут уже не поделаешь. Поттер был ошарашен настолько, что всерьез подумал дать деру, и плевать, что это _его_ квартира. Кажется, Том уловил нечто в изменившемся взгляде. Он отстранился, сев на пятки и внимательно изучая побледневшее лицо.

— Я сделал что-то не так?

 _«В моей кровати огромный мужик, который собирается меня выебать, и я подобное допустил!»_ — чуть было не рявкнул Поттер, настороженно разглядывая замершее совсем рядом тело. Сглотнув неприятный ком в горле, Гарри очень медленно вздохнул и выдохнул. Жутко. Ужасно. Что за черт. Если так пойдет и дальше, это будет самый стыдливый и неловкий момент в жизни. За всеми своими любопытствами и желаниями, он упустил самые очевидные и простые факты — во время секса рядом будет не просто возбуждающее тело, а все сопутствующие — твердые мышцы, волосы, волосы просто везде, большой член с тяжелыми яйцами, широкие колени, абсолютное отсутствие аппетитных округлостей, торчащий кадык, щетина — все то, что делает мужскую внешность мужской. И Поттер был явно не готов к подобным геройствам со своей стороны. Одно дело представлять нечто расплывчатое, туманное, но совсем другое — реальность.

— Гарри? — еще раз попытался Том, осторожно опуская ладонь на бедро парня.

И того едва не подбросило на месте от еще одной волны болезненного, напряженного возбуждения. **Что за черт?**

Гарри вновь сглотнул, возвращая отдернувшуюся руку мужчины обратно. Сам же неуверенно дотронулся до его колена, слегка сжимая пальцы на нем. С такого расстояния парень смог разглядеть выражение в глазах партнера, и их реакция на прикосновения была идентичной. Поттер приблизился, с интересом разглядывая мышцы ног мужчины, медленно ведя по коже кончиками пальцев, пораженный странностью ощущений мягких темных волос на ней, **такая дикость**. Он на самом деле это сделает. Гарри замер, когда ладонь добралась до паховой области, где волосы были жестче и гуще, и рука неспешно перетекла на твердый член, обхватывая словно полыхающий ствол кольцом пальцев. Том громко выдохнул, придвигаясь ближе и прижимаясь подбородком к виску любовника. Поттера слегка затрясло, когда нутро прошило осознание, что он держит чужой пенис, намереваясь отдрочить мужику. Внятных мыслей в голове практически не было.

Том приподнял бедра, подавшись вперед сильнее, и Гарри практически автоматически начал поступательные движения рукой, скользя по бархатистой горячей коже, взгляд же метался из стороны в сторону, потеряв какую-то цель — парень понятия не имел, куда смотреть.

Он тихо застонал, когда его член несильно сжала ладонь мужчины, и к губам почти сразу прижался рот, опаляя сбившимся дыханием. В таком положении целоваться было абсолютно неудобно, не нарушив при этом хорошего ритма движений руки, и они просто жались друг к другу в губы, иногда проходясь по ним языками и шумно дыша. Ощутив быстро возвращавшееся на самый пик возбуждение, Гарри потянул Тома за плечи на себя, укладываясь на кровать и подтягиваясь выше к подушкам. Мужчина разглядывал некоторое время его лицо, держа собственное всего в нескольких сантиметрах, и это тоже весьма потрясало даже с учетом их поцелуев — осознание всего происходящего пришло только сейчас. Змеиные черные глаза совсем рядом опаляли душу чем-то раскаленным, заставляя сердце лихорадочно сбиваться с ритма.

Гарри испытывал облегчение, что пережил первый поток шока вполне достойно, сумев продолжить и даже получать некое удовольствие от прикосновений, держа глаза раскрытыми и касаясь в ответ. Пьяный дурман сходил слишком быстро, но обрывать секс Поттер не собирался. В конце концов, ему казалось, что все самое страшное позади, помимо их неловкого совместного пробуждения в одной постели и расспросов Уизли после пар.

Потянувшись к прикроватной тумбочке, Гарри нашарил там заранее приготовленные презервативы на свой размер — Тому они должны были подойти, ничего не пережав, его член был ненамного больше в диаметре. Длину в пьяной дури Поттер на глаз определить не сумел бы, только сопоставив их не особо сильное различие. На самом деле это было довольно важно — окажись найденная жертва с конской дубинкой, и Гарри выпроводил бы конька на все четыре стороны света — растягивал парень себя примерно на собственный немаленький размер, не особо разбираясь что да как. Возможно ему бы пришлось трахаться вне дома, а вставлять в зад пальцы или позволять это делать какому-то мужику — **какая мерзость**.

Протянув пачку Тому, Гарри не стал лежать бревном, пока тот разрывает упаковку и раскатывает на пенисе прозрачную резинку. Чувственно проведя ладонью по вздымающейся широкой грудной клетке, он скользнул к правому боку и поднялся обратно, дойдя до немного влажной из-за густых кудрей шеи. Чуть привыкнув к шершавым из-за волос ощущениям на коже, Гарри даже получал некое удовольствие от своих действий — изучать такие развитые мышцы было нездорово завораживающе.

Парень заметил, что Том уже некоторое время неподвижно сидит, уставившись на любовника, похоже, ощущая то же наслаждение от поглаживаний и ничего не имея против даже со стоячим и истекающим Куперовой жидкостью членом, к которому тот намерено не прикасался. Опомнившись, Поттер обхватил его ладонью, сжимая пульсирующими дразнящими движениями, возвращая на лицо мягкую ласковую улыбку. Он не особо понимал, зачем ее использовал сейчас, если всего, чего хотел, добился. Может, потому что этот мужчина действительно не заслуживал топорного выражения лица неудачливого любовника. Может, Гарри и правда испытывал толику нежности, не замечая ее за общим шоком, возбуждением и восхищением.

В любом случае, спустя мгновение его наградой стал жадный поцелуй, оборвавший улыбку. Поттер ответил невольным стоном, сталкиваясь с мокрым горячим языком мужчины, позволяя ему врезаться глубоко в свой рот, рукой же продолжив крепкие ритмичные сжатия у основания чужого органа, стараясь сильно не стирать с уже надетого презерватива смазку. Когда Том вдавил его голову в подушку своей еще сильнее, Гарри боднул его назад лбом, предупреждая сбавить темп: так долго целоваться с мужиком было не особо приятно и казалось каким-то даже более крепким извращением. Любовник, похоже, не особо понял причину отказа, попросту перейдя куда-то на шею и скользя по ней языком. Не то, чтобы у Поттера совсем не было эрогенных зон, но вылизывания от лица тех же мужиков _так же_ не было притягательным занятием, с учетом трущейся жесткой щетины и явного отличия от нежных женских губ.

Раздвинув ноги шире, Гарри с еще одним намеком вдавил чужие бедра в себя, довольно простонав, когда его член проскользил по торсу спутника. Том пробормотал согласие, одновременно толкнувшись в пах парня, с шумом втягивая в себя воздух. Он продолжил мягкие толчки в чужую промежность, вновь находя губами то висок Поттера, то его шею, то натыкаясь на полыхающее лицо, покрывая кожу лихорадочными быстрыми поцелуями. Парень, дождавшись, пока губы мужчины не окажутся возле его рта, как следует кусанул за них, отчего последний замер, и мышцы под руками Гарри показались закаменевшими от напряжения.

 _«Наконец-то. Сколько можно ласкаться? И чего это с ним? Неужели перестарался?»_ — с беззлобным удивлением подумалось Поттеру, пока он ладонями прижимал бедра Тома ближе к своим. — _«Пожалуй, он прав: засосы и укусы сейчас были бы отвратительными.»_

— Прости, — пробормотал Поттер, на пару секунд скользнув рукой выше, чтобы пригладить щеку на застывшем лице.

Как бы это напряжение не было вызвано желанием ввязаться в побоище из самых рассерженных чувств, подумал в тот момент парень, опасаясь заглядывать в черные поглощающие свет глаза и смотря куда-то в сторону поджатых покрасневших губ. Которые опять приблизились, заставив зеленые глаза расфокусироваться, и вновь прижались к другому рту.

 _«Ладно,»_ — со вздохом смирился Гарри, просто раскрывая челюсть и не отвечая на поцелуй. Если особо не участвовать в этом, неприятия от чужого языка становиться меньше. И ведь эти поцелуи даже вызывали возбуждение, были… Поттер отгонял от себя подобные мысли, придя к таким извращениям лишь с одной целью, а получено было **слишком много за один раз**. Это сбивало с толку и пугало. Потому что помимо возбуждения парень ощущал и легкое отвращение, полагая, что оно было притуплено за счет алкоголя.

На самом деле парень не очень понимал, чего Том так медлит. Разве они не именно для этого здесь? Нет, быстрый и бессмысленный секс Гарри ненавидел, такое и не удовлетворяло совсем — Поттеру нравилось ласкать своих партнерш, он обожал доставлять им удовольствие, однако тут два мужика в одной кровати, и не то чтобы парень совсем не сумел бы завалить Тома на спину, дабы самостоятельно оседлать — на подобную позу он не был морально готов, не чувствуя в ней ничего мужественного.

Впрочем, сейчас, подставляясь под трение крупного члена на промежности, Гарри также своей мужественности не особенно ощущал.

Хотелось одновременно закончить все поскорее и сохранить видимость гетеросексуального секса — со всеми нежностями и ласками, пусть это был незнакомый и довольно отталкивающий змеиный человек. Гарри вроде как считал себя экспертом в «гей порно», просмотрев аж двадцать видеозаписей. Вот там точно все протекало гладко — плюс-минус пара поцелуев и ожидаемый секс.

Том продолжал лишь тереться и толкаться между бедер любовника, размазывая по чужой коже смазку с презерватива, с каким-то неясным змеиным упрямством не прекращая обмен слюной. Серьезно, Гарри мог поклясться, что от его тела теперь еще пару дней будет пахнуть этим мужиком наравне с пошлой смазкой лубриканта.

Что же, быть в активной позиции можно и лежа на спине, что Поттер поспешил самому себе и тянущему резину партнеру доказать.

Он подался бедрами выше и нащупал рукой горячий тяжелый член мужчины, направляя его в свое отверстие и расслабляя мышцы. Поцелуи оборвались, но уже по инициативе Тома. Он привстал на руках, заглядывая в лицо Поттера своими чернющими глазищами и смещаясь чуть выше для удобства. И хрипло низко застонал, когда, оказавшись в словно полыхающем огнем узком теле, резко толкнулся сразу до основания, прижавшись бедрами к ягодицам.

Гарри ошарашенно вздрогнул, сжав плечи партнера, доведенный до подступающей к горлу истерики — готовый то ли громко смеяться, то ли не менее громко ругаться, чувствуя нечто похожее на «накаленный шампур» в заднице. Нет, боли не было совсем, но ощущения вышибали воздух из легких. Это **действительно** отличалось от того, что Поттер представлял или делал с собой. Член мужчины внутри казался аномально большим, хотя, по сути, причиной была недостаточно тщательная растяжка. Ненормально горячим из-за холодящей мышцы блядски-банановой смазки.

Парень замер на месте, понятия не имея чего теперь делать. Двигаться самостоятельно не решился, чтобы ничего себе там не повредить. Напоминало капкан. Самый идиотский в истории человечества.

Второй мужчина оставался таким же неподвижным, и это приносило неясное облегчение — ощущений было слишком много за раз, чтобы их можно было так быстро пережить в себе.

Том вновь пробормотал где-то на уровне лица любовника:

— Все хорошо? Ты перестал дышать.

Гарри моментально рассердился на это: он, черт возьми, довольно взрослый мужик для подобных расспросов. Ругаться, насаженным на немалых размеров член, было не самой лучшей идеей, и парень чуть растянул губы, не решаясь больше использовать ни флирт, ни правды.

— Все великолепно.

Том улыбнулся.

И Поттер едва остатки самообладания при этом не потерял. **Это выглядело привлекательно.** Это было настолько мягкое выражение, настолько странное, непонятное, словно перечеркивающее всю эту змеиную личность целиком, невозможно, очаровательно, даже ослепительно. Казалось, черные глаза поглощали свет, а улыбка его возвращала целиком.

— Тогда я начну, — тихо продолжил мужчина, сместив вес на ноги и для удобства подтягивая бедра любовника ближе, обхватывая их руками.

Гарри, все еще насмерть сраженный внезапной эмоцией этого Тома, только неловко кивнул, не особо понимая — _опять_ — что ему сейчас делать, куда деть руки, на что смотреть, куда опереться ногами — как-то складывать их на мужчину было не менее возмутительным, чем пытаться на нем скакать. Впрочем, удерживающая хватка чужих рук на бедрах давала некую неопределенную опору.

Том приподнял их выше и неспешно подался назад, чуть прикрыв подрагивающие веки от удовольствия — здесь его Гарри вполне себе понимал и слегка позавидовал, лишенный возможности двигаться и просто вставить в партнера прямо сейчас. Абсолютно непривычная недвижность, но непривычность ощущений в заднице просто вышибала воздух напрочь.

Это разительно отличалось от мастурбации искусственным членом хотя бы тем, что никак не можешь контролировать ни глубину проникновения, ни темп толчков. Партнер вышел из его тела практически полностью, оставив внутри одну головку члена, и так же медленно двинулся вперед, сжав пальцы на коже бедер Поттера совершенно болезненно. Вновь прижавшись пахом к чужому паху, Том замер, распахнув глаза и заглядывая в напряженное лицо парня. Он сместил левую руку куда-то выше ягодиц, а другой пригладил ногу, подтягивая ее коленом к своему торсу. Затем сдвинулся еще ближе, тем самым сгибая Гарри в пояснице и нависая сверху, чтобы накрыть его рот губами. Пробные осторожные движения сменились медленными ритмичными покачиваниями, Том сдвигался буквально на пару сантиметров вперед-назад, практически просто терся своими бедрами о ягодицы, это даже фрикциями невозможно было назвать.

Поттер с каким-то отчаянием впился в сухие горячие губы, рывком притягивая тело мужчины за плечи к себе. Это ощущалось **так странно** , сам парень никогда не использовал подобных движений в сексе, непривычно, сотрясающе — эта ночь все продолжала дарить нечто неожиданное, то, к чему Гарри не был готов, чего не мог ожидать.

В заднице, в животе чувствовалось растяжение, заполненность, тепло от медленных круговых движений бедер любовника, казалось, Поттер чувствовал каждый сантиметр горячего члена в себе, и в отсутствие ожидаемого дискомфорта все ощущалось острее, внимательнее, непозволительно ясно. Гарри был по большей части расслаблен, неподвижен, что давало прочувствовать непривычную позицию еще более полноценно.

Вновь оборвав тягучий мокрый поцелуй первым, Том отстранился и сместил позу, приподнимая ноги любовника выше, прижимая их обеими руками к себе, сам же полностью встал на колени, тем самым задрав задницу Поттера под абсолютно непристойным углом. Тот обмер, пораженный таким количеством соприкосновения к обнаженной коже — тело пробрала дрожь странного извращенного удовольствия, которое, по видимому, отразилось на лице, отчего Том вновь улыбнулся.

— Черт возьми! — воскликнул Гарри, когда мужчина без предупреждения отстранился и толкнулся вперед, шлепнув бедрами о кожу ягодиц. Улыбка стала шире, и Поттер закрыл глаза руками, чтобы как-то пережить прилив стыдливости.

Том продолжил быстрые ритмичные толчки, оглушая тесное пространство комнаты звонкими пошлыми шлепками, тяжело дыша и прижимая ноги партнера ближе к груди, словно тот в любую секунду порывался сбежать или как-то помешать удовольствию. Благодаря обильной прохладной смазке член входил и выходил беспрепятственно, не вызывая неприятного жжения для обоих мужчин. Гарри сжал края кровати пальцами, чувствуя, как его подбрасывает вверх, старался прикусить собственные стоны — крупная головка пениса терлась о простату, контакт их кожи, издаваемые при каждом столкновении тел шлепки, влажные звуки трения из-за презерватива и лубриканта внутри, просто доводили до шокового исступления.

**Это было гораздо лучше любой секс игрушки.**

— Боже, да, — прохрипел Гарри, с силой смещаясь навстречу, вырывая из груди мужчины одобрительный стон.

Тот вновь навис сверху, сгибая Поттера едва ли не напополам, но до лица дотянуться не смог, поэтому только неотрывно смотрел в потемневшие от удовольствия зеленые глаза, ускорив тяжелые фрикции тазом. В таком положении член практически не стимулировал простату, и Гарри потрясло очередное недопустимое осознание — он продолжал получать странное удовольствие даже в таком положении. Он сжал свой пенис ладонью, пытаясь подстроиться под ритмичные жесткие толчки, одновременно двигаясь навстречу им, стараясь не переусердствовать, чтобы и вовсе со скользкого органа не соскочить.

Том оставался бесшумным, только часто сбито дышал через приоткрытый рот, тогда как черные глаза источали нечто похожее на горячее наслаждение, возрастающий румянец на щеках, вновь поразивший Поттера в грудную клетку, изредка смешные поцелуи в икроножную мышцу, все более хаотичные и быстрые толчки бедер, блестящая вспотевшая кожа, прилипшие ко лбу пряди темных волос — в те минуты Гарри остатками разума не находил в любовнике ничего змееподобного. Это… Было красиво? Притягательно? Возбуждающе? _Все одновременно и сразу_.

Поттер вновь простонал неразборчивое согласие, когда мужчина зажмурился, легко прикусывая кожу на его ноге, абсолютно сбив ритм фрикций в оргазме, чуть сотрясаясь от него, совершенно тихо и абсолютно потрясающе — Гарри, резко двинув рукой по своему органу несколько раз, сорвался следом, кажется, точно так же вздрагивая всем телом. Второй мужчина на несколько долгих секунд прижал лицо к ноге парня, переводя дыхание, и отпустил их, разжимая побелевшие от хватки пальцы. Поттер чуть пришибленно моргал, охваченный приятной немного хмельной истомой, тоже расслабляя судорожно стиснутую на кровати руку и перекладывая ее на свою влажную от пота грудную клетку.

— Потрясающе, — пробормотал Том, выскользнув из любовника и расслабленно приваливаясь к стене плечом. Он посмотрел на Гарри, который так ничего внятного произнести и не смог, пригладив его острое колено пальцами, заставив обратить на себя внимание. — Я хочу продолжить.

Поттер, задумавшись на мгновение, кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся, повернув голову в сторону кухни.

— Может, вина? — лениво промычал он, с моральным трудом принимая сидячее положение — двигаться не хотелось совершенно.

— Я не против.

Гарри поморщился от неприятной пульсирующей пустоты в прямой кишке, которую во время довольно продолжительных резких фрикций порядочно так растянули. Сам себя до подобного состояния парень не доводил, и только сейчас начал ощущать легкое жжение раздраженных и разгоряченных трением мышц. Глянув на себя, Поттер пришел к выводу, что презерватив нужен был и ему: вся грудная клетка обляпана липкой белесой спермой.

Вздохнув, он нехотя поплелся в ванную. Открыв в раковине воду, парень намочил ладонь, стирая с себя семя и размазанную по коже смазку, что удовольствия также никакого не доставляла. Уловив в зеркале движение, Гарри заметил в дверях своего ночного гостя, неловко ему улыбнувшись и принимая в ответ довольно теплую улыбку.

 _«Ну просто плюшевый зайчик, булочка с корицей, большой мохнатый пирожок со змеиным мясом, нет, чего это я?..»_ — Поттер тряхнул головой, пьяно фыркнув. Какие отвратительные нежности в голове, позорище.

Том вопросительно склонил голову, и Гарри правдиво признался, не найдя ничего плохого сказать об этом вслух:

— Мне нравится твоя улыбка. Это выглядело привлекательно.

— Люди говорят об этом иначе, — тихо ответил мужчина, подходя ближе и уперев подбородок в макушку Поттера. Он наблюдал за действиями парня через зеркало, положив руки ему на плечи.

— Глупцы, — проворчал себе под нос Поттер, немного напрягаясь от тесного присутствия чужого тела за своей спиной.

Том повел головой, разминая затекшую шею и хрустя позвонками, после чего прижался к стоящему парню основательно, чуть впечатав того в холодную раковину. Он потерся пахом о ягодицы, чуть подгибая ноги в коленях и огладив выпуклые тазовые косточки любовника.

— Я собираюсь взять тебя прямо сейчас, — пробормотал он, скользнув губами по доступной шее. — В этой же позе.

 _«Что же, почему бы и нет,»_ — легко согласился Поттер, расслабляясь и опуская локти на бортики раковины, слегка расставляя ноги в разные стороны. Никаких возражений не переживая — секс был великолепен, оргазм великолепен, и мужчина — прекрасный любовник. А в такой позе ласки и вовсе будут сведены к минимуму.

Как оказалось, такое поспешное после первого раза согласие было явной ошибкой.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, готовый к тем же ощущениям и тому же комфорту, но вот протолкнувшийся практически насухую член подбросил парня на месте. Он ошарашено глянул на собственное отражение, встречаясь с расширенными зелеными глазами, чувствуя неспешные поступательные толчки. Том прижал голову к плечу Поттера, надавливая ею сверху, чтобы парень прогнулся ниже, и уже увереннее увеличил темп неглубоких фрикций повторно крепнувшим членом.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, чмокнув быстро бьющуюся жилку на горле любовника, отклоняясь назад и привычно обхватывая чужие бедра, натягивая их на себя в ритме толчков.

У Поттера просто не хватило духу потребовать остановиться, чтобы вытащить из _коробки с резиновыми дилдо_ идиотскую банановую смазку или заикнуться о не особо приятных ощущениях, решив что это довольно сильно пошатнет гордость и мужское достоинство. Поэтому парень просто уткнулся лбом в предплечье, сжимая руками края раковины сильнее. По мере ускорения темпа, пенис второго любовника затвердел окончательно, вырывая из Гарри едва слышное болезненное шипение, однако, судя по вновь учащенному прерывистому дыханию позади — Том определенно получал сильное удовольствие от процесса. Он то и дело опускал ладони на спину, оглаживая ее по всей длине, скользил по бокам, с каждой секундой толкаясь сильнее и глубже, а через пару минут и вовсе полностью опустился грудью сверху, тихо простонав в ухо Поттеру.

— _Твою мать_ , — не выдержал Гарри, сжав в кулак собственный пенис. Бившие сзади бедра неудобно вжимали его в холодную раковину, и в этом было нечто извращенное, постыдное, эротическое. — Господи, блять, боже, _блять, блять_!

— Да, — прохрипел Том, обвивая руками торс парня под собой, не сбавляя быстрого ритма.

В этой позе твердый член терся прямо о разбухшую после прошлого секса простату, помимо распаленного раздражения посылая по паху волны электрического тока. С трудом приподнявшись на локтях под немалым весом навалившегося сверху мужчины, Поттер прижался лицом к зеркалу, обхватывая себя удобнее и дроча сильнее. Том выдохнул что-то неразборчивое, не собираясь смещать вес обратно и все так же практически лежа на теле партнера. Он вжал голову в растрепанные черные волосы, опаляя затылок горячим прерывистым дыханием, и врезаясь в удобно подставленное отверстие, скользнув ладонями с живота на грудь Гарри, крепко ее стискивая и вырывая у того пораженный вскрик — подобные движение были направлены к _женской груди_ , и на его, практически лишенной жира и мышц, это было _даже болезненнее_ сухого проникновения.

— Прости, — одумался Том, разжимая пальцы и заменяя пренеприятную жесткую хватку осторожным поглаживанием. Он вновь зашептал на ухо: — Ты такой горячий. Это **так** хорошо.

 _«Блядь, горячий здесь только ты, мужик,»_ — в нездоровом лихорадочном отчаянии ругнулся про себя Поттер, не решаясь отвечать и выдать свой перевозбужденный голос — голос любовника-«жертвы» звучал не в пример сдержанно по сравнению со всеми метавшимися в голове мыслями.

Повторный секс после пережитого оргазма казался долгим, более изматывающим — мышцы во всем теле были напряжены, задница горела огнем, однако растянутое удовольствие, отсутствие стыда и некого отвращения, брезгливости, возросшая развращенность и открытость, Гарри безо всякого стеснения подмахивал тазом, встречая удары бедер и принимая член мужчины глубоко в себя, выгибаясь в пояснице сильнее, подобно распоследней шлюхе, согласившейся на ночь с незнакомым мужиком. Пожалуй, Поттера сейчас отличало от нее удовольствие и отсутствие платы за старание.

— Что?.. — пробормотал он, когда руки Тома обвили его торс, потянув назад, на себя, а сам мужчина попятился вместе с насаженным на его пенис парнем.

Не выходя из тела любовника, он плавно опустился на пол, скользнув по влажному телу пальцами и подтягивая Поттера чуть выше, чтобы устроиться удобнее.

 _«Устал,»_ — сочувственно подумал Гарри и, ухватившись руками за края раковины, безо всяких размышлений о гордости, дикости и неловкости начал двигаться самостоятельно, слегка поддерживаемый за бедра.

Том предупреждающе дергал парня обратно на себя, когда тот поднимался с члена слишком быстро или отстранялся слишком далеко, чтобы тот не соскочил с органа, и вскоре Гарри приноровился к равномерному плавному ритму, научился воспроизводить движения бедер, какие никогда в жизни не исполнял — какие не исполняли и другие самые обыкновенные натуралы с консервативными ценностями. Впрочем, консервативным Поттер никогда не был, _да и натуралом теперь парень переставал себя считать._

— Черт, подрочи мне, — хрипло приказал Гарри, не собираясь отпускать опору — раковину — но уже изнывая от невозможности ускорить разрядку.

Он со стоном облегчения ощутил на своем члене обе руки Тома, которым не было нужды двигаться: Поттер сам это делал, подаваясь назад и насаживаясь на твердый орган мужчины, подтягивая себя вперед, толкаясь в сжатые кольцом ладони. **Восхитительно.** Позабыв о тянущем напряжении в ногах и по ощущениям до крови стертых и обожженных мышцах кишки, Гарри низко постанывал, запрокинув голову, на долгие минуты теряя себя от мучительного удовольствия совершенно новых ощущений. Словно его трахали, он трахал, _и все одновременно_ , в активной позиции, именно то, что сейчас было нужно.

Том привлек к себе внимание парня, притягивая его за пах к себе и прижимая лицо к мокрому плечу, оставляя на нем благодарный восхищенный поцелуй, Гарри эти эмоции ощутил буквально каждый клеточкой тела, выдыхая еще одно пораженное ругательство — от остановки боль казалось еще более ощутимой.

Мужчина вновь немного сместился, чтобы привстать на коленях и перехватить инициативу, двигаясь самостоятельно. Он обхватил запястья рук любовника, притягивая их обратно к раковине и призывая вновь за нее держаться, однако довольно жестко сжал приподнявшиеся было бедра, принуждая быть неподвижным. Гарри стиснул зубы, вспыхнув от мимолетного раздражения подобного проявления доминантности — это были всего лишь жесты, но парень не чувствовал в них _просьбы_.

Честно говоря, Поттеру не особо хотелось, чтобы партнер забывал, что здесь и сейчас трахаются _два_ мужика, и он _точно_ не собирался пассивно-покорно принимать невнятные попытки принуждения. Неприятно горевшая задница, ноющие мышцы еще и добавляли в копилку злости.

Тихо угрожающе прорычав, Гарри повернул голову влево, показывая свою агрессию, но получил на это мягкие объятия. По щеке прошелся мокрый опаляющей язык, и Том негромко попросил:

— Пожалуйста.

 _«Змей, просто змей,»_ — невольно восхитился Поттер, и правда, расслабляясь. — _«Какого хуя, без разницы, кто и когда доминирует, пусть приятно будет и дальше.»_

Том вновь оставил поцелуй, но уже на вспотевшей шее партнера, совершенно внезапно обхватив ее зубами. Гарри замер, глубоко пораженный действиями _вроде как_ вменяемого мужика, однако опасения были беспочвенными: челюсть слегка тянула за кожу, сдавливая ее, но не повреждая. Том глухо простонал, жестко толкнувшись в тело и останавливаясь. Затем еще один раз. И еще. Он делал это с интервалами, буквально перевернув с головы до ног весь привычный до этого ритм, одновременно вышибая дух ударами бедер и не позволяя получить какой-то дискомфорт. С другой стороны не позволяя и в полной мере удовлетвориться редкими сильными фрикциями.

Гарри вновь тихо прорычал от нетерпения, и Том сдавил зубы сильнее, предупреждая.

— Блять, — прошептал Поттер, опустившись лбом на раковину. — Блять, **прошу** , сделай это.

Мужчина удовлетворенно выдохнул, отпуская покрасневшую кожу из рта и поощрительно огладил подставленное тело, сжимая на мгновение грудь, чуть стягивая на ней кожу, но останавливая себя в этом. Он чуть надавил собой на спину Поттера, чтобы тот выгнулся еще ниже, и без прелюдий перешел на ровный размеренный ритм, подстроившись под таким углом, что член без труда бился о стенки впалого живота, слегка натягивая его, практически сводя этим с ума любовника — сам он на подобное не решался даже под градусом. Гарри с трудом останавливал себя от ответных движений, начиная понимать, к чему все было и почему сейчас ему не стоит подаваться бедрами навстречу, только с силой кусая губы и жмуря глаза, получая нездоровое удовольствие, стимулируя его трением о простату.

— Да, спасибо, молодец, — бормотал Том, с хрипотцой втягивая ртом воздух где-то у головы Поттера. Он вновь слегка потянул за прежнее место укуса зубами, отпуская кожу с шумным причмокиванием. — Спасибо.

Мужчина сплюнул на руку и сжал крупный член Гарри, быстро ведя по нему рукой, не сразу поймав темп собственных фрикций, но вырывая из парня долгий звук облегченного наслаждения. Том, напротив, практически не издавал стонов, похоже, не имея привычки шумного секса, однако Поттеру было достаточно и его дыхания, звуков соприкосновений их тел, редких слов — осознание секса с мужиком было и без его низких стонов достаточно концентрированным, а удовольствие абсолютно непривычный партнер по сексу нисколько не глушил, напротив, этой ночью парень открывал для себя дикие абсурдные грани, которых даже не ожидал.

— Давай в постель, — вставляя до упора, произнес Том, погладив живот Поттера. Он устало прижался подбородком к его плечу, переводя дыхание в который раз.

— И потом пожрем, — прохрипел Гарри, все еще сотрясаясь от давящих ощущений где-то в районе пупка. От подобного марафона аппетит разыгрался нешуточный. — Только попробуй отрубиться, будешь составлять мне компанию.

Мужчина мягко рассмеялся, потершись лбом о висок любовника и осторожно выходя из его тела, утягивая того на ноги. Посчитав, что до оргазма осталась самая малость, а в удобной постели его добиться не составит труда, Гарри просто плюнул на смазку — рядом в любом случае были упаковки с презервативами, если совсем невмоготу станет.

Первым упав на постель, Поттер широко развел ноги в разные стороны, накрывая свой возбужденный пенис ладонью и чуть сдавливая головку большим пальцем. Том остановился рядом, наблюдая за его действиями некоторое время, перед тем, как полностью не опуститься на разгоряченное сексом тело, с одного толчка протискиваясь обратно, испустив долгий шипящий выдох сквозь зубы, выдав свое удовольствие в исказившимся лице. Гарри вторил ему низким стоном, раздвигая ноги шире и позволяя беспрепятственно вколачиваться в растянутое отверстие, поддерживая целиком и полностью желание удовлетворить себя до конца. Разрядка пришла довольно быстро — находившимся на пике оргазма любовникам хватило нескольких сильных движений, чтобы кончить.

Том медленно скатился с чужого тела на спину, устало опрокинув голову назад. Поттер слегка одурело глядел в потолок, оглушенный всеми ощущениями сразу. От такой же усталости думать не хотелось совершенно, только лежать без движения, предаваясь полусонному разжиженному состоянию. В ванную идти не было никакого желания, и Гарри лениво притянул к груди простынь, стирая с себя семенную жидкость. Позже закинет в стирку. Почувствовав прикосновение к своей руке, он не стал возражать, когда чужие пальцы переплелись с его, хотя особой надобности в этом жесте сейчас уже не видел. Раскрывать рта и что-либо говорить никто из них не стал, наслаждаясь покоем и тишиной.

Минут пять спустя, Поттер все же сел, покривившись от боли, и нашарил под одеялом пижамные штаны, не с первой попытки попадая ногами в штанины. Затем враскорячку прошаркал на кухню, нажимая кнопку на электрическом чайнике и распахивая дверцу холодильника, с ленцой скользя взглядом по содержимому полок.

— Есть пудинг с мясом, остатки омлета с грибами, могу обжарить хлеб, — все еще хрипловато доложил Гарри, глянув в сторону кровати. Том уже сидел, расслабленно опираясь спиной о стену и смотря на парня. — Что будешь?

— Сладкий чай?

— О, так стало быть ты у нас сладкоежка, — лукаво улыбнулся Гарри. — В таком случае как насчет жареного хлеба с арбузным джемом?

— Звучит великолепно.

Мужчина, напротив, остался полностью обнаженным, только переполненный спермой презерватив стянул, завязав конец в узел и сбрасывая ненужную резинку в кухонное мусорное ведро. Он сел за небольшой стол, целомудренно складывая руки на коленях и наблюдая за действиями своего любовника. Гарри это не стал комментировать, включая плиту и заливая сковороду маслом. Он разбил пару яиц в глубокую тарелку и окунул в них шесть кусков хлеба, справедливо полагая, что гость будет голоден как зверь. Подумав, достал из буфета не вино, а сладкий малиновый сидр.

— Только работаешь, не учишься? — задал вопрос Поттер лишь для того, чтобы нарушить тишину. — Выглядишь молодо.

— Верно, — спустя секундной заминки ответил Том, подперев голову кулаком. — Частная фирма. Иногда чиню технику, иногда выполняю строительные работы. Как и куда вызовут, такая и работа.

Гарри бросил на мужчину веселый взгляд, и тот отчего-то запнулся, растеряв дальнейшие слова.

Закинув пропитавшийся в сыром яйце хлеб на широкую сковороду, когда та накалилась, парень приоткрыл окно, впуская внутрь квартиры холодный ночной воздух. Настоящее облегчение для разгоряченного тела. Открыв бутылку с сидром, он разлил его по двум кружкам, одну ставя возле своей _удачной_ «жертвы». Когда и еда была выложена на тарелку, а обещанный джем вместе с широким ножиком оказался на столе, повисла очередная неловкая тишина. Гарри понятия не имел, что теперь говорить, как поступать, что в таком случае делают геи. Том вел себя… Обыкновенно, непосредственно, держался спокойно и уверенно, словно вся ситуация даже после секса приносила удовольствие. Хотя, разумеется, тут тебе и халявная хата, и халявный перепих, и даже еда с выпивкой. Чего здесь огорчаться?

В свой жареный хлеб Поттер вгрызся с облегчением — шутка ли, с утра ничего не ел. А когда дорвался до домашнего алкоголя, то и вовсе все вопросы улетучились. Что же, теперь удовольствие от компании получал и он. На самом деле поздний одинокий ужин в пустой квартире — навевает тоску.

— Ты можешь остаться на ночь и позавтракать со мной утром, — прикрыв глаза, улыбнулся Гарри, слишком разморенный хорошим настроением. — Правда, днем мы распрощаемся — у меня пары.

Том ничего не ответил, только кивнул, потягивая явно понравившийся сидр из желтой жизнерадостной кружки. Его черные глаза казались задумчивыми, умиротворенными, пресытившимися светом. Забавное сравнение. Поттеру оно все еще нравилось.

Покончив с едой, парень долил по кружкам еще выпивки, предаваясь хмельному теплу — прошлое опьянение все еще не прошло, и понижение градуса благоприятно вернуло счастливый дурман в мозги. Все произошедшее казалось правильным, легким, _идеальным_. Он лениво скользил взглядом по обнаженному мужскому телу, на самом деле уже не чувствуя того шокового отвращения от присутствия такого количества наружней подавляющей маскулинности, в итоге, они справились с этим превосходно.

Опрокинув в себя остатки малинового сидра, Гарри с любопытством спросил, подбирая более низкий, хриплый и очаровательный голос:

— А что, если я прямо сейчас тебя поцелую?

Том поднял на парня свои змеиные глаза и мягко улыбнулся, являя миру легкий румянец на скулах. Он чуть наклонился в сторону Поттера:

— Я тебя трахну.

— И силы на это остались? — не то удивленно, не то дразняще спросил Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги и нависая над мужчиной, облокачиваясь рукой о спинку его стула. Парень согнулся ниже, коснувшись носом чужого виска, вновь вздыхая запах этого человека.

Он на пару секунд задумался, позволив руке Тома обвиться вокруг своей талии и прижать себя ближе к обнаженному телу: а хватит ли самому сил на еще один раунд? Поттер глубоко сомневался, что поутру, протрезвев, так скоро решится повторить анальный секс, с учетом всех сопутствующих переживаний. Да и партнера найти может быть не так просто в другой раз. А трахался этот мужик просто потрясающе. Вел себя потрясающе. С этой своей улыбкой и блядским милым румянцем.

— Сейчас вернусь, моя драгоценность, — прошептал Гарри, все для себя решив по большей части алкогольным голосом Рона Уизли в голове: «Трахай пока можешь, пока он тут такой доступный, трахайся пока член не отпадет, просто трахайся.»

В принципе, мозг молодого и полного сексуальных фантазий мужчины другого породить и не смог бы.

Но вот привнести в половую жизнь змеиного Тома бананово-молочные реки все же пришлось. Ничего, в отличие от несчастной задницы Поттера, презерватив уберег член мужчины от стирания и болезненного раздражения, резкий искусственный запах может и потерпеть. Хмыкнув своим мыслям, Гарри умыкнул с подвесного шкафчика припрятанную бутылку с коньяком и приложился к ней на несколько больших глотков для общей храбрости. Этой ночью он ощущал себя извращенцем, алкашом и даже кем-то вроде маньяка, купившим еще один раунд секса хлебом с арбузным джемом. Тихо посмеявшись над своими мыслями, Гарри вернулся в комнату. Том его встретил в дверях, похоже, потеряв терпение оставаться в одиночестве.

Он с интересом посмотрел на тюбик в руках парня, и тот со вздохом протянул его мужчине. Том прочитал надпись на лубриканте, и брови взметнулись вверх. Он как-то странно приоткрыл рот, а взгляд стал ошарашенным. Может, догадался, может, еще какие мысли в голове пронеслись, однако Поттер молча отобрал тюбик и первым направился к кровати, намереваясь продолжить именно там, а не таскаться по всей квартире по сомнительным углам.

— Что? — промычал Гарри, когда улегся на подушки, стянул штаны и раскрутил крышку, выдавливая на пальцы прозрачный скользкий лубрикант.

Том опустил ладонь на острое колено парня, оставшись стоять на ногах и просто разглядывая любовника сверху-вниз.

— Я хочу посмотреть, — односложно объяснился он, отводя ногу Поттера в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть его промежность.

 _«Велико удовольствие: смотреть, как в зад пальцы вставляют,»_ — недоуменно подумалось второму партнеру, когда он аккуратно всунул внутрь два пальца, обалдело прикрывая глаза от удовольствия — охлаждающая смазка показалась райским прикосновением для стертых мышц кишки.

Выдавив на пальцы еще порцию, Гарри вставил их глубже, основательно смазывая и анальное колечко, и нутро, на несколько секунд даже позабыв про присутствие Тома. Но тот не собирался оставаться безучастным даже в таком омерзительном, по мнению Поттера, действе: парень дернулся, когда его руку накрыла чужая ладонь. Гарри открыл глаза, вопросительно глянув на мужчину. Вот только тот, похоже, получал даже большее удовольствие, судя по мерцавшему взгляду и румянцу, чем растягиваемый пальцами любовник. Странный чудик.

— Теперь я.

Он отобрал тюбик у изумленного подобным предложением Поттера, решительно выдавливая смазку на пальцы и нетерпеливо отстраняя руку парня от его промежности. Гарри ошарашенно распахнул глаза, осознав, что _Том не шутит_ и в самом деле собирается вставить в задницу другого мужика свои пальцы. Мужчина, неожиданно замерев, поднес руку к лицу, принюхиваясь, и Поттер теперь готов был умереть от стыдливости выбранного лубриканта — да как же это отвратительно. Том усмехнулся на выражение лица партнера, ничего более не произнеся, и прижал средний палец к покрасневшему и слегка распухшему отверстию, переведя на него свой взгляд. Гарри же, напротив, прикрыл ладонью глаза, готовый провалиться на месте — это было сравнимо с извращенными поцелуями, ласками, чем-то совершенно недопустимым с незнакомым мужиком.

— Понимаю, — донесся сверху негромкий голос, и палец медленно погладил скользкую дырку, чуть продвигаясь по промежности и надавливая на поджавшиеся яйца.

 _«Блять, зато я нихуя не понимаю!»_ — мысленно выругался Поттер, чувствуя напряжение в паху — чужие прикосновения действовали иначе, чем собственные.

Том протолкнул палец внутрь, другой рукой отведя ногу парня в сторону сильнее. Он скользил им нарочито медленно, плавно, словно изучая, хотя, чего в прямой кишке можно было изучать, Гарри не понимал и понимать не хотел. Он ощущал свое неторопливо возрастающее возбуждение, но к члену не прикасался, стараясь выглядеть расслабленно и по возможности невозмутимо — какое непотребство, получить удовольствие от вставленного пальца.

Любовник не стал добавлять второй, похоже, _в самом деле_ это было не растяжкой партнера, а чем-то _для себя самого_. Скрипнув кроватью, Том перебрался на нее с ногами, нависнув над Поттером и без задержки прижимаясь к его груди ртом. Скользкие от смазки руки опустились на бедра с внутренней стороны, неспешно задирая ноги вверх, к животу, держа их все такими же разведенными в стороны. Мужчина опустился сверху, придавливая Гарри, его ноги, сбивая его дыхание своим телом к кровати. Губы блуждали по коже, не оставляя никаких следов на ней, подбираясь ближе к губам и, в итоге, накрывая чужой приоткрытый рот.

Гарри с легким стоном толкнулся вперед языком, ощутив прилив извращенного удовольствия, больше не пытаясь сбежать от него или как-то заглушить, вбирая в себя острый, подавляющий запах мужчины, потершись своим гладковыбритым подбородком о щетину, принимая чужую слюну, ласку, _поцелуй_ без моральных терзаний. Сверху донесся низкий стон, резанувший рецепторы — Том толкнулся бедрами вперед, показывая свою абсолютную заинтересованность происходящим, и проник языком вглубь чужого рта, отбирая инициативу, стиснув пальцы на коже бедер сильнее.

На этот раз мужчина не стал растягивать прелюдию, войдя внутрь одним толчком. Гарри дернулся всем телом от неожиданности и замер, как громом пораженный — _Том не надел презерватива_.

— Что ты… — Поттер надавил на плечи навалившегося на него любовника, задергавшись под ним. — Ты же не!..

— Я не хочу, — оборвал его слова Том, не обращая внимания на сопротивление и толкаясь внутрь без задержки. — Я чистый, все в порядке. Так приятнее.

 _«Ты просто наивный дурак, что за блять?!»_ — шокировано подумал Поттер, перестав вырываться. — _«Ты понятия не имеешь, кто я и насколько я здоров, просто идиот! Наивный имбецил!»_

Мужчина легко прикусил кожу на плече партнера, похоже, раздраженный чужим бездействием, и парень опустил руки на его спину, проведя ладонями вдоль впадины позвоночника, лопаток, надавливая на шею и прижимая чужую голову ближе. Гарри, все еще насмерть пораженный действиями Тома, ощущал в себе его быстрые глубокие толчки, отдающиеся вспышками удовольствия в паху, теперь уже абсолютно неуверенный вменяемостью своей «жертвы». И насколько его слова о «чистоте» были правдивыми. Черт подери, теперь ему в срочном порядке нужно будет обследоваться у врачей, как-то смотреть им в глаза, как-то объясняться и с собственной глупостью — ведь допустил подобную ситуацию именно _он_. Резанувший нутро страх тесно переплелся с возбуждением этого беззащитного проникновения, Поттер буквально сгорал от потрясения.

Совершенно внезапно фрикции замедлились и прекратились. Том отстранился, заглядывая в лицо любовника, однако покидать горячее тело явно не намеревался, полностью зайдя членом в отверстие и прижимаясь пахом к чужим бедрам. Он склонил голову чуть набок, опалив вытянутое от изумления побледневшее лицо гипнотически-змеиным взглядом:

— Я не хочу трахать в резинке своего парня, я собираюсь накончать в тебя.

 _«Своего… ЧТО?»_ — Гарри широко распахнул глаза. — _«Какой, к хуям, еще парень?! Мужик, ты что, блять, такое несешь?!»_

— Я не… — он задохнулся воздухом от возмущения, грубого шока и непонимания.

Том ласково улыбнулся, пригладив еще более побелевшее лицо запачканной в лубриканте ладонью. Затем потянул пенис назад, глубоким движением вталкивая его обратно. Он сжал член Поттера рукой, двигая ею медленно и чувственно, растирая выступивший на головке предэякулят по горячей коже. Опустившись обратно на тело партнера, он серьезно добавил:

— Я действительно здоров, все в порядке. Ты можешь мне доверять, — прижавшись лицом к теплой шее, не прекращая двигать бедрами и рукой, Том произнес еще тише: — Это так восхитительно, просто расслабься.

— Блять, — простонал Поттер, разведя ноги шире. Его вновь всего затрясло мелкой едва различимой дрожью, бьющей по каждому нерву в теле. Он слегка приподнял бедра, подставившись под усилившиеся толчки, одурманенный наслаждением настолько, что даже легкого желания прерывать его не оставалось. — Черт, черт!

Любовник жарко выдохнул ему в ухо, расслабляя свои напряженные плечи под скользящими движениями рук, обхватывая ртом влажную кожу шеи, слизывая соленый пот с нее, не прекращая втрахивать парня в постель, вжимаясь в него своими бедрами. Похоже, согласия чужого тела ему показалось вполне достаточно, чтобы продолжить секс, невзирая на ранее совершенно явное отрицание в перепуганных глазах. Впрочем, Поттер не был хилым или слабым, и мог оттолкнуть, вырваться безо всяких проблем.

Не сказать бы, что Гарри ясно ощущал разницу между пенисом в резинке и без нее, может, более горячий, менее скользкий, не такой инородно-гладкий. Скорее, здесь полностью психологическая сторона: незащищенность, открытость, болезненное доверие удовольствию, чужим словам, совершенно извращенная потребность получить все стороны близости, участившиеся тихие постанывания партнера, который получал куда больше удовольствия в ответ, резко вставляя в растянутую ранее дырку твердый член, несдержанные поцелуи в шею, показывающие состояние мужчины даже яснее слов.

Ударив бедрами особенно сильно, Том замер, хрипло прорычав слова одобрения, уткнувшись лбом в висок Поттера. Гарри судорожно втянул носом воздух, ощутив пульсацию члена внутри кишки, заполняемой горячей спермой любовника. Мужчина намекающе сжал пальцы на все еще возбужденном члене Гарри, выскальзывая из мокрого отверстия и передвигаясь вниз, без предупреждения накрывая сочащуюся головку своим ртом.

Поттер вскрикнул от неожиданности, в очередной раз оглушенный непредвиденным продолжением — он и подумать не мог предложить незнакомому мужику взять в рот. Второе ошеломление было неприятным — скольжение губ неритмичное, неглубокое, какое-то откровенно _неумелое_ , хотя, к счастью, зубами Том пениса не касался.

Гарри с отчаянным всхлипом отпихнул от члена голову мужчины, намереваясь добиться развязки рукою, выбрав лучший для себя ритм, силу сжатия, подаваясь бедрами навстречу равномерным быстрым скольжениям. Он плотно зажмурил веки, ощутив щекочущие движения вытекаемой из открытого отверстия спермы, **какой грязный стыд** , не останавливаясь ни на секунду даже в таком максимально неловком положении. Парень простонал, когда на его ягодицы опустилась широкая ладонь мужчины, размазывая белесое семя по паху, огладив яички и слегка мешаясь скользящей по члену руке.

Поттер громко надсадно выругался, когда его ноги решительно развели в разные стороны, а в тело вновь одним быстрым толчком проникли полутвердым членом. Низ живота резануло вспышкой оргазма, Гарри крепко сжал пальцы на своем пульсирующем органе, продолжительно-долго застонав и в который раз обливая грудь белесой жидкостью.

Парень с трудом открыл тяжелые от усталости веки, когда Том так и не отстранился, продолжив размеренные фрикции внутри кишки, не обращая внимания на вырывавшиеся оттуда капли смазки и семени от быстрых движений члена. Мужчина отдал вниманию любовника еще одну искреннюю ласковую улыбку, хрипло произнеся:

— Еще раз.

Гарри прикрыл пальцами лицо, слишком обессиленный для продолжения, смеха над этой абсурдной ситуацией или побоища с выяснением проблем этого чудака.

_«Вот тебе и святой Грааль.»_


	2. Том Реддл

Разбудил Поттера негромкий голос над головой, отчего он раздраженно поморщился. Поглаживающие движения чужой руки на спине заставили слегка напрячься, однако своего пробуждения парень не показал, резко неготовый ко встрече с ночным любовником при трезвом здравом рассудке. Особенно в одной постели. И тем более обнаженным.

— К сожалению, мне придется вернуть деньги за заказ, и если мне позволят за него взяться повторно, сбавлю цену в полтора раза за свою неудачу, нет, дело не в клиенте, нет. Нет, — голос, принадлежащий Тому, медленно вздохнул, и Поттеру почудилось в нем сдерживаемая злость. — Мне нет дела. Проблему устранить может и другой, это слишком посредственный заказ, никакого интереса, — он помолчал, продолжая выводить какие-то однотипные прямые узоры на обнаженной коже. — Какая разница, сколько заплатят? У меня есть личная жизнь, мне что, хлопнуть тебя?

Гарри подобного стерпеть не мог, не намереваясь быть чьей-то «личной жизнью», и показательно перевернулся на бок, раскрывая недовольные заспанные глаза и натыкаясь на изучающие черные очи. Том мгновенно растянул губы в улыбке, не прощаясь, отключаясь от разговора по телефону. Он склонился ниже, потянувшись к чужому лицу, но Поттер вжал его в подушку, едва не задохнувшись от резанувшего рецепторы запаха — простыни теперь пахли совсем незнакомо, чуждо, странно.

— Извини, что разбудил, — раздалось сверху. — Мне пора. Уже засыпаешь?

Парень ничего не ответил, только монотонно твердя про себя:

_«Уходи, уходи, уходи, уходи.»_

Над головой раздался вздох, а к волосам нечто прижалось, судя по громкому дыханию, лицо. Мужчина замер так на пару мгновений и отстранился, поднимаясь с кровати. Комнату наполнил шорох одежды, звук чиркнувшей на штанах молнии, шаги в сторону выхода, вновь возня и, наконец, раздался звук открываемого замка, хлопок двери и повторные два щелчка замка. Наступила тишина.

Гарри облегченно перевернулся на спину, ногой скидывая с себя одеяло и открывая глаза. Что-то было на краю сознания, нечто тревожное, но парень был и без того растормошен событиями, чтобы так глубоко в себе копаться. За него это уже сделали несколько часов назад.

В окна бил утренний холодный свет, и несмотря на сонливость, дальше отлеживаться Гарри не стал. Тело облепляло липкое ощущение загрязненности, физическое и моральное — подсохшие сперма и смазка, пот, отблеск прикосновений и _посторонний запах_. Задница неприятно ныла, но ничего критичного в общем состоянии тела Поттер не обнаружил. К превеликой радости, ни следов от укусов, ни засосов не было. Только на бедрах от хватки остались синяки, но это пустяк — под одеждой один хрен не видно ничего. Желудок крутило, голова от выпивки наливалась пульсирующей болью, что заставила вытрясти кухонный шкаф на предмет таблеток.

Стянув с кровати простыни, пододеяльник и наволочку, Гарри подхватил из комода чистые вещи и скрылся в ванной.

— Ну, надо же, явился, рыцарь, — насмешливо воскликнул Рон, когда Поттер зашел в большой зал аудитории.

Парень хмыкнул и потеснил друга, присаживаясь рядом.

— Я даже не знаю, чего хочу больше: услышать о твоих походах или держаться от этих знаний как можно дальше, — шепнул Уизли, внимательно разглядывая Гарри, словно выискивая появившиеся за прошедшую ночь изменения в виде абсолютного гейства. — Блядские подштанники Снейпа, да ты выглядишь возмутительно свежим. Выебанным, в смысле.

— Все прошло не так плохо, как я надумывал, — осторожно ответил второй парень, раскладывая на столе тетради и пишущие принадлежности. — Хотя не так уж и замечательно окончилось. Перемудрил я с флиртом. А чувак теперь и мое местожительство знает. Перепил, к себе вместо мотеля позвал.

Рон как-то обреченно простонал:

— Ты проверил, документы все на месте? Ничего не вынес?

— Да нет, — Поттер легкомысленно пожал плечами. — Но у меня есть козырь на случай непредвиденностей — у него визитка из одежды выпала. Зовут Томом Реддлом, там электронный адрес какой-то фирмы и телефон. Так что я буду знать, где его искать. Понятия не имею, что за организация, ничего толком не написано.

— Ты подцепил шлюху? Вы ведь предохранялись, да?

Гарри сердито посмотрел на позеленевшего от отвращения Уизли, замешкавшись с ответом, и рыжеволосый парень провел ладонью по лицу, отклоняясь на спинку лавки. Поттер поспешил добавить:

— Ничего не шлюха, я не платил за ночь, что за бред? Я бы даже сказал, что это был такой же неопытный в гейских странствиях мужик. Он…

— Нет, не продолжай! Может, это вообще был новичок. Пробная версия, подарок от борделя.

Гарри расслабился, понимая, что Рон просто пытается шуткой замять неловкость от разговора. Да, развязать узел напряжения действительно стоило. Отчего-то он все еще был весь на нервах. Нужно все же зайти в компьютерный клуб, найти этот электронный адрес, разузнать о месте работы. Заказы? Клиенты? Неудача? Похоже, Гарри отвлек Тома прямо во время этой работы, ужасно неловко. Правда, чудак. Самый настоящий.

— Мне понравилось, — односложно продолжил Поттер, покручивая в пальцах ручку. — Не идеально, но достаточно, чтобы захотеть еще. Не думаю, правда, что с _этим Реддлом_. Я не уверен… Мне могло показаться, но похоже чувак решил, что теперь мы парочка или что-то типа того.

— А по ощущениям чего?

— Будто срал наждачной бумагой.

Рон подавился воздухом, но, натолкнувшись на насмешливые зеленые глаза, махнул на приятеля рукой.

После четвертой пары Поттер все же посетил компьютерный клуб, занимая дальний столик и положив перед собой лакированную скупую на дизайн визитку. Отчего-то хотелось удовлетворить любопытство, успокоить нервозность, как-то убедить себя, что это действительно был кто-то вроде разнорабочего.

Напечатав ссылку и кликнув по ней, Гарри подождал несколько минут, пока не откроется сайт. Он замер, в удивлении. Да, электронный адрес был действительно рабочим, но «сайт фирмы»… После того, как Поттер немного поблуждал по нему, пришел к тревожному осознанию, что тот был пустым. Никакой информации, никаких контактов, ничего, что могло бы определить местоположение и функции фирмы. Более того, вбив в поисковик название, Гарри не нашел о ней никакой информации. Сайт-обманка. Пустышка.

Поняв, что нервозность и тревога только возросла, парень не стал больше разбираться в странностях. Теперь его ждало запланированное посещение врача и сдача анализов.

Домой он вернулся поздно, когда на улице уже стемнело. Закрыв за собой дверь, Гарри совершенно вымотано привалился к стене. Результаты будут готовы через пару дней, о чем он только думал, согласившись на секс без защиты? С первым встречным? Да почему _вообще_ это был малознакомый мужик? Какого хуя творится в мозгах? Ничему истории из рабочей среды лекторов не учат?

Поттер едва не поседел, услышав шаги в квартире. И даже за мгновение до столкновения с вторженцем знал, кого увидит. Все крутившаяся с самого утра тревога подтвердилась — перед уходом Том не просто прикрыл за собой дверь, он **закрыл ее на ключ**. Поттер даже внимания на это не обратил. Не посчитал нужным.

— Гарри, я скучал, — улыбнулся Том, демонстративно кивая на запачканные чем-то руки с закатанными рукавами знакомой водолазки. — Прости, не могу встретить как следует, я готовлю нам ужин.

_«Что?»_

Мужчина скрылся на кухне, и Поттер очень медленно скинул ботинки, пойдя следом. Что же, Реддл действительно стоял у плиты, сбрасывая в кастрюлю нарезаемые ранее овощи. Рядом аппетитно шкварчали на сковороде мелко нарезанные кусочки лука. Парень перевел взгляд на широкую спину незваного гостя, сглатывая в горле комок. Может, он чего-то не понял? Забыл? Может, успел дать запасные ключи в пьяном дурмане? И сейчас раздувает из мухи слона?

Сайт мог быть просто недоделанным. Или забагованным. Вылезла ошибка. Адрес неправильно напечатал. Частная подпольная фирма, просто незаконная, чтобы налоги не платить.

_Да какая, блять, разница, чего он там недопонял?_ К себе домой Гарри никого не приглашал.

— Как ты попал в мою квартиру? — осторожно спросил парень севшим от легкого страха голосом.

— Я был довольно перевозбужден, чтобы так просто заснуть, — живо откликнулся Реддл, помешивая кастрюлю, не поворачиваясь. — Решил не терять времени даром, сделал себе ключи.

— Зачем?..

Том удивленно глянул на Поттера и через пару секунд вернулся к готовке.

— Утром у меня могла появиться работа, что и произошло. Ты говорил: днем собираешься на пары. Поэтому сделал все, пока ты спал. Прости, что оставил одного, если ты об этом. Возлюбленные не должны так поступать. Поэтому я накупил продуктов, чтобы накормить в качестве извинений.

_«Блять, что?»_

— Нет, зачем тебе ключи от моей квартиры?

— О, — судя по голосу, мужчина вновь улыбался. — Могло так случиться, что ты без сознания или при смерти, или не захочешь мне открывать, как тогда я попаду внутрь?

_«ЧТО?»_

Гарри сделал шаг назад, судорожно оглядываясь по сторонам. Это какая-то затянувшаяся шутка? Реддл хотя бы осознавал, чего творит? Что даже влюбленные парочки не делают подобных вещей без спроса? Это преступник или просто двинутый? Может, психически ненормальный? Или на самом деле пытается обокрасть, выведать возможные тайники и вскрыть банковские счета? Да Поттер вообще богачом не был. Наследство и правда имелось весьма солидное, но, блять, для всех — это просто студент на съемной квартире с дешевыми шмотками, не более.

Поттер потерянно опустился в старенькое кресло, не представляя, как теперь быть и чего делать. Особенно сильного ужаса он не испытывал — в конце концов, они спали в одной кровати, Том мог сделать что угодно, уже мог ограбить или даже прибить, но вот он, самый настоящий чудак, стоит у плиты, улыбается, весь измазан в овощном соке, извиняется за спешный утренний побег. Это вообще не было похоже на взлом ради причинения ущерба.

— Что ты готовишь? — неожиданно даже для самого себя вырвалось у Гарри.

— Соус, — просто ответил Том. — Потом вместе сходим в магазин за мясом, я не знаю, что именно тебе нравится. На этот раз я на машине. Она… Не очень комфортная для совместных поездок, но я еще не успел как следует навести в ней порядок.

Гарри потер лоб, начиная сходить с ума от этого бреда. Дурдом. Соус он готовит. Совместная поездка в магазин.

_«Блять.»_

— Конечно, стоило бы вызвать такси, — негромко продолжил мужчина, приподняв прозрачную крышку сковороды и помешав там подрумянивающийся репчатый лук. — Но у меня есть проблемы с накоплением денежных средств, и я могу все спустить в один день, коли тратиться начну. Хотя с едой подобных конфузов не возникает, это важные приобретения. Нужно следить за здоровьем.

_«Конфуз. Он сказал конфуз,»_ — ошарашенно пронеслось в голове у Поттера. Затем мимолетное: — _«А пахнет вкусно.»_

Том, наконец, высыпал в булькающую кастрюлю лук и прибавил температуру, прикрывая все крышкой. Он повернулся к хозяину квартиры и, вновь замешкавшись, отошел к раковине, тщательно смывая с рук остатки овощей. Затем уже увереннее направился к замершему в кресле парню, присаживаясь на подлокотник и притягивая Поттера за плечи к себе, пригладив торчащие в разные стороны волосы.

Гарри внезапно вскинулся:

— Постой, там!..

Не успел. С отчаянным предсмертным хрипом подлокотник отломился и мужчина полетел вместе с ним на пол. Том удивленно и даже немного обиженно глядел перед собой несколько секунд, растерявшись внезапным перемещением и грохотом. Его рука непонятным образом была прижата к левому бедру. Он очнулся от замешательства, когда над головой раздался смех.

Гарри всеми силами пытался остановиться, чтобы — не дай бог — не вывести из себя этого сумасшедшего чудака, но весь этот его нелепый, сидящий на полу внешний вид как-то не вызывал ни капли страха. Да разве кто-то страшный может оказаться в столь тупой ситуации? Готовить на кухне соусы? Предлагать съездить по магазинам?

Реддл вздохнул и упер локоть в колено, устраивая на своей ладони голову. Он легко улыбнулся, не выглядя рассерженным или обесчещенным высмеиванием. На самом деле мужчина странным образом казался расслабленным и глубоко безмятежным, несмотря на незаконное проникновение в чужую квартиру.

— Займемся любовью? — без предупреждения спросил Том, разглядывая все еще сидящего на своем месте Поттера.

— Твой соус убегает, — с веселой иронией ответил парень, кивая в сторону плиты, на которую уже вовсю лезла из кастрюли красновато-бурая жидкость.

Реддл чертыхнулся и подскочил на ноги, кинувшись исправлять последствия своей невнимательности, и Гарри покачал головой. На сайт стало плевать. От чудака не веяло угрозой. Его ни к чему не принуждали, не держали у горла нож, в конце концов. Рон тоже часто вторгался в личное пространство, но Поттер же не считает его преступником за это? Просто… Может, у некоторых людей границы этого пространства шире. Гарри пытался отгонять прочь странные мысли, но этот Том Реддл продолжал казаться **блядски милым**. Словно только это давало ему тысячу и одно оправдание. Последнее — **просто охуенный любовник** , если не брать в расчет больную идею вставить без защиты. Но если результаты с больницы придут хорошие, то… То если вкусное блюдо само ластится в руки, чего бы его не взять? Зачем отказываться от «отношений», если от них будут приятные бонусы? Расстаться и оборвать связи можно в любой момент, но вот найти второго такого человека станет сложнее.

Поттер задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, как точно вел себя вчера при знакомстве. Он был мил? Использовал флирт? Насколько его хватит продолжить вести себя так приторно? Выглядело ли это естественно? И нужно ли было продолжать игру?

— Займемся, — вполголоса ответил Гарри, и Том повернул голову назад, являя взгляду _восторг_ на своем лице. _«Господи боже, какая прелесть»_. Прислушавшись к себе, Поттер добавил: — Не сегодня. Вообще-то вчера ночью было **слишком много**.

— Это плохо? — свел брови к переносице мужчина, вновь отвлекаясь на свою готовку, подчищая плиту за собой. — Я сделал нечто дурное?

— Нет, не плохо, — помялся Гарри, откинув заигрывания. Вот тут нужно быть аккуратнее, как бы все и сегодня печально не закончилось. С учетом все еще горевшей при каждом движении задницы, все и начнется печально. — Ты никогда не спал с парнями, я правильно понял? Вообще-то я тоже, — он неловко почесал шею. — И не знал, как правильно рассчитать продолжительность секса, меня _маленько_ занесло.

— Ты был восхитительным, — пробормотал Реддл, наконец, выключая плиту. — Что же, как насчет похода за продуктами?

— Вполне «да», — живо отозвался Гарри, который порядком оголодал и счастлив быть накормленным.

Они остановились у старенького небольшого автомобиля, припаркованного рядом с многоэтажным домом, в котором жил Поттер. Машина была без переднего сидения рядом с водителем, и Гарри втиснулся назад. Там было освобождено только одно место, другая же часть кресла завалена каким-то барахлом, накрытым плотной тканью. Реддл сел за руль, хлопая себя по карманам кожаной куртки в поисках ключей.

Гарри вновь ощутил странность всего происходящего. И вот, он уже сидит в тесной машине незнакомого мужика, который только что хозяйничал на чужой кухне, без разрешения вломившись внутрь квартиры. Уверенный, что встречается с ее хозяином. Поттер поражался собственной наивности, пытаясь убрать все оправдания из головы, но выходило плохо. Что еще за поиск приключений на голову? Грейнджер бы его убила, если б знала, чего сейчас ее лучший друг вытворяет. Даже Рон до подобных авантюр не опускался никогда.

— Ты не говорил, что водишь, — разлепил губы Гарри, когда они выехали к дороге, пытаясь разогнать неприятные размышления.

_«Болван. Он вообще тебе ничего не говорил, помимо странностей и какого-то бреда.»_

— Я был за рулем вчера, — негромко ответил Том, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. — Оставил авто за несколько улиц от того заведения, но появился ты.

— И? — не понял парень, к чему это все сказано.

— Я был очарован тобой и просто пошел следом, — как само собой разумеющееся произнес мужчина, пожав плечами. — А потом был пьян для самостоятельного вождения.

Гарри всего передернуло. _Это определенно звучало **горячо**._ И даже повышало самооценку — за ним вот так просто ушел _вроде как_ обыкновенный гетеросексуальный мужик, согласился на секс, поддался не особо качественному пьяному флирту. Собственно, Поттер ни в чем своей вины не ощущал. Кто кого здесь еще очаровывает? Быть может, все дело во вчерашнем сексе, но он определенно ощущал тягу к этому змеиному человеку. Блядски, блядски мил.

В магазине они не стали задерживаться, взяв с полок какие-то макароны и куриное филе с холодильника. Ничего особенного Гарри просить не стал, считая абсурдом подобные ухаживания за собой не на почве секса, все же, он был способен о себе позаботиться и сидеть на чьей-то шее решительно отказывался. К тому же, Реддл нечто говорил о неспособности сдерживаться от растрат.

Добравшись обратно до квартиры, Гарри перевел дыхание. Сердце слегка ускоренно билось, все еще потревоженное явственным напоминанием странностей: Том открыл дверь недавно сделанным ключом, нисколько этого не стесняясь. На изумленный встревоженный взгляд мягко склонил голову и улыбнулся, демонстративно пряча возмутительную «выходку» обратно в свой карман.

Поворачивая замок, Поттер ощущал себя в очередном капкане.

Он еще некоторое время стоял лицом к двери, держась за ручку, совсем не готовый к присутствию змеи в своем убежище. Невнятные мысли стали остужать очарованность странным мужиком: за красивой змеиной шкуркой скрывался яд и острые зубы, мышцы, способные переломать кости. Гарри не обладал чрезмерно развитой интуицией, сам не понимая, откуда вообще образ ползучих гадов в мыслях всплыл, но ведь это неспроста?

Нормальный человек не может так запросто вломиться в дом.

_«Нормальный человек не стал бы садиться к чужаку в машину и ехать с ним в магазин для совместного ужина, Поттер-хуеттер,»_ — прозвенел насмешливый голосок в голове. — _«Нормальный человек дал бы в морду, попытайся его принудить к нежеланному сексу незнакомый мужик.»_

**Блять, и что?**

У каждого поступка есть своя гравитация, свой уровень приемлемости как в обществе, так и в личном к нему отношении. Это было _взаимосвязано_. Том выглядел так, будто все идет правильно, как и должно идти. Словно ничего преступного в его поступке не было, словно подобное поведение вписывалось в общественные нормы. **И поэтому** Гарри взял себя в руки сам, поддавшись. Если бы этот Реддл занервничал хоть на каплю, Поттер бы просто на него набросился. Если бы показал, что _понимает_ всю абсурдность ситуации, то это бы явно говорило и о понимании ее преступности. А значит за душой не было чисто, значит, задумал мужчина, помимо милого совместного ужина, нечто недоброе.

Это вообще здраво? Анализировать сумасшедшего? Нормальным Том Реддл не был, в его поведении слишком… Как это описать? Явной опасности не исходило, но нечто на затаенном уровне, инстинктивном, невесомом?

— Гарри? — слегка удивленный голос позади заставил вздрогнуть, разрывая усиленные споры в голове. Ладонь на ручке двери сжалась. Гарри постарался расслабить лицевые мышцы, успев оценить наблюдательность своей «жертвы- _хищника_ » к смене эмоций, но не успел — Том подошел вплотную, знакомым жестом опустив подбородок на макушку. — Гарри.

Поттер коснулся обвившей его торс руки, наконец, отрывая пальцы от двери.

— Я размышлял.

— О чем? — тихо спросил гость, скользнув головой ниже и прижимаясь щекой к виску. Он медленно прошептал, сдавив руки на теле любовника сильнее: — _Сегодня ты ведешь себя иначе._ Плохой день?

**Просто отвратительный** , особенно его последняя часть.

Гарри с трудом перевернулся, уставившись в черные глаза мужчины пристальным немигающим взглядом. Чего он хотел? Какие они могли построить отношения, если друг друга и знать не знали? Для совместного ужина, для искренних ответов на такие вопросы должен быть определенный уровень близости, проведенного вместе времени, изучения друг друга. Том просто не мог пропустить такую важную часть взаимоотношений между людьми, это нездорово. Как он мог справляться с доверием? Что происходило в его мозгах, каким именно образом он мыслит? Какие логические цепочки строит?

Хитрый план? Но план чего? Не то чтобы Поттер мог похвастаться особой ценностью, которую рвутся заполучить. И не то чтобы он был чрезмерно привлекательным для любви с первого взгляда. _Любви!_ Они оба — мужики, что, блять, за глупости?

Гарри едва не шарахнулся в сторону, когда Реддл придвинул лицо вплотную, обхватывая щеки парня ладонями. Он посмотрел в настороженные и действительно чрезмерно задумчивые глаза Поттера своими широко распахнутыми черными омутами.

— Какой серьезный, — продолжил шептать мужчина, задевая губами рот Гарри. — Как привлекательно. Это соблазнение?

Парень улыбнулся. И подался вперед, прижимаясь губами к губам Тома, вырывая у того быстрый выдох. Вновь запахло чем-то крепким, резким, подавляющим, совершенно притягательным. Гарри двоился в желаниях: этот аромат хотелось покорить, задавить, завалить на лопатки его обладателя, в то же время — позволить себе подчиниться и быть обвитым змеиными кольцами, в которых есть тепло скользящих чешуек.

Поцелуи уже не вызывали столь сильного протеста в душе, и на этот раз щетина стала гладковыбритой кожей, тогда как сам Поттер, не рассчитывая больше ни на что, безбожно кололся. Судя по слегка заступорившемуся Реддлу, он это тоже заметил. Гарри, мягко проведя языком по нижней губе, задыхаясь от насыщенности запаха, отодвинулся, припоминая свое отношение к царапающейся щетине. Впрочем, его буквально вбили в поверхность двери секундой позже, а ко рту вернулись нетерпеливые влажные губы. Поттер приоткрыл рот, принимая горячий язык, сталкиваясь с ним своим и протискиваясь в чужой рот мелкими толчками, пытаясь нежностью своих движений сбавить напор мужчины, ибо все это определенно вело красной дорожкой к постели. Какого хера он творит? Все должно восприниматься именно так.

Поэтому парень опустил ладонь на грудь Реддла, отстраняя его в сторону уже решительнее.

— Не сегодня, — с намеком объяснился Гарри, пригладив учащенно вздымавшуюся грудь.

— Сегодня, — возразил Том, возвращаясь на место и покрывая нетерпеливыми быстрыми поцелуями лицо, судя по тихому рычанию, начиная злиться — покрасневший рот упорно уворачивался от его губ. — Сейчас. Я не стану вставлять.

Поттер удивленно задрал голову, натыкаясь на чуть расфокусированный взгляд змеиных глаз. **Тогда какой смысл?** Ему будет достаточно одной дрочки? В самом деле? Гарри задумчиво опустил руку на пах любовника, с замешательством нащупав вполне крепкий стояк. Быть может, странный чудак действительно прикладывался к наркотикам или стимуляторам, как можно возбудиться от одних поцелуев? Настолько ли Реддл гетеросексуален, может, просто малоопытен?

Хотя, если их двоих связывал только секс, не удивительно, что все логические цепочки, воспоминания и ассоциации будут связаны именно с ним при таком тесном контакте. Тогда был ли смысл отказывать? Когда близости захочет сам Поттер, будет неприятно, если его ожидает отворот-поворот в ответ.

Кивнув, парень прислонился спиной к двери, притягивая голову мужчины ближе, прижимаясь к его шее губами, оглаживая нежную кожу, нащупывая часто бьющуюся жилку на ней и щипая ртом. Реддл довольно прошептал:

— Моя умница.

Он быстро чиркнул ширинкой, приспуская штаны вместе с трусами и обхватывая ладонью ствол члена, крепко сжимая. Гарри забрался руками ему за водолазку, огладив слабовыраженную талию, высунув язык и медленно обводя подставленный выпирающий кадык, припоминая, что во время секса Том тянулся к ласкам. Что весьма верно: Реддл прижался плотнее, едва слышно застонав и начав медленно водить рукой по налитому кровью пенису, вдавливая головку куда-то в живот любовника.

Поттер с интересом отмечал реакцию на свои плавные прикосновения, замечая ее и у себя — возбуждение Реддла откликалось тяжестью в паху, нечто тянущее и томительное, приятное. Парень подумал, что когда-нибудь, если мужчины и будут возбуждать его _своим телом_ , то на первом месте _явно будет тело Реддла_ , вместе со всеми его чувственными реакциями, бесстыдством и простотой — в самом деле, казалось, мужчина не видел ничего странного, непристойного или запредельно грязного, дроча в коридоре на поцелуи и вылизывания своей шеи.

Гарри обхватил зубами мокрый от слюны кадык, заставив его дернуться, чуть сдавливая, но не причиняя никакого вреда, а пальцами плавно спустился ниже, накрывая ими тыльную сторону ладони Тома. Их тут же перехватили, прижимая к поразительно горячему и слегка влажному от смазки члену, меняясь местами, и мужчина спустя секунды сжимал пальцы рукой, задавая более быстрый ритм, шумно дыша носом над ухом.

Реддл чуть задрал рубашку на животе парня, скользя членом по обнаженной коже, и Гарри позволил ему это, вновь подумав о змеях, малиновом сидре, глупом соусе и разломанном подлокотнике кресла. И все это менее, чем за двадцать четыре часа.

**Когда сексуальная жизнь стала такой интересной?**

Поттер глухо простонал, все же накрывая ладонью свой пах, отрываясь от шеи партнера и прижимаясь лбом к его ключицам. Чертовски странно: удовлетворяя мужика, так крепко возбудиться, словно это _тоже_ стало для натурала в порядке вещей.

— Убери руку, — хрипло попросил Том, заметив действия парня. Он склонился чуть ниже, замедляя собственную ладонь на органе, и уткнулся лбом в лоб Гарри, по ощущением, словно пронзив чернотой распахнутых глаз. Поттер невольно замер, смещая мысли в сторону змей, гипноза и поглощения света. — Приспусти штаны.

_«Да к хуям потрепанную задницу, я хочу его прямо сейчас,»_ — с ощущением оборвавшейся нити самообладания, парень впился поцелуем в приоткрытые губы, заставив мужчину своим напором отступить в сторону. Гарри крепко сжал его талию, пытаясь подтолкнуть в сторону кровати, не прекращая жарко сплетать языки, стукаясь зубами.

Он недовольно прорычал, когда его впечатали обратно во входную дверь, вышибая из легких воздух. Поттер агрессивно зыркнул на строптивого Реддла, но тот выглядел не менее разгневанно, болезненно сжимая руку на челюсти парня и впиваясь пальцами в раскрасневшиеся щеки. Темные глаза искрились от напряжения, вопреки всему вызывая не страх, а усиленную эрекцию. Он угрожающе прошептал, склоняясь ниже:

— Я сказал: приспусти штаны.

Гарри мрачно улыбнулся, потемнев взглядом:

— А ты заставь меня это сделать, Том Реддл.

_«В яблочко,»_ — в затаенным восторгом подумал Поттер, ощутив как его колени заполнились ватой от ответного выражения лица мужчины. Там было столько кошмарной тьмы, удивления, возросшего возбуждения, нетерпения, **такого же восторга**. — _«Он понятия не имеет, что я узнал о фамилии.»_

Любовник склонился к уху парня, а снизу послышался щелчок дверного замка, послуживший ведром ледяной воды на нервы. Том прошептал еще тише:

— Сейчас я открою дверь и заставлю тебя кричать на лестничной клетке.

Еще один щелчок, значащий открытие замка. Затем ладонь мужчины переместилась в район дверной ручки. Гарри громко выдохнул ругательство, спешно дергая язычок на ширинке своих штанов, рывком спуская их вместе с трусами, позволив скользнуть к щиколоткам. Он всем телом чувствовал, как Реддла затрясло. Поттер подцепил ворот куртки взбудораженного мужчины, с силой подтягивая его к себе и впечатываясь в широко растянутые в улыбке губы, прикусывая. **Черт подери, это была игра.**

— Змея, — серьезно выговорился он, оставляя уже ласковый поцелуй на гладком подбородке, и Том тихо рассмеялся, полыхая румянцем на скулах.

— Да, — не стал спорить любовник, приподнимая ногу парня за бедро и спешно стягивая с нее ботинок, выпутывая из одежды.

Реддл задрал ногу еще выше, и Поттер вцепился в широкие плечи, глядя в змеиные черные очи почти жалобно: не было у него хорошей растяжки, и с такими маневрами лучше не лезть. Подняв голову, Гарри сверкнул шальной улыбкой идее, перемещая обе руки на дверной проем по разным сторонам, применяя силу, и обвил ногами бедра удивленной «жертвы-хищника». Пусть с растяжкой было все отвратительно, но силой в мышцах рук парень похвастаться мог, и Том практически не чувствовал на себе веса партнера.

Он как-то завороженно скользнул пальцами по напрягшимся бицепсам, вырисовывавшимся через тонкую ткань рубашки, даже забыв про их оголенные стояки и недавнюю маску колоссальной угрозы. В лице вновь считывался восторг. Гарри намекающе подался бедрами вперед, и Том подхватил ягодицы, прижимаясь к отверстию головкой члена. Поттер не изменился в лице, однако опаска покинула парня так же быстро — Реддл не стал входить, только мягко толкаясь в дырку без проникновения, перехватывая чужие бедра удобнее уже одной рукой, а второй накрывая сочащийся смазкой пенис Гарри. Парень приоткрыл рот от удовольствия, надавливая на дверную коробку сильнее, чтобы не упасть, борясь с желанием вскидывать бедра навстречу жестким движением пальцев на органе.

Том сжал губы в тонкую линию, не издавая ни звука, не мигая глядя на вновь потерявшего рассудок любовника, терся о его сжатый сфинктер, надавливая на него и прижимаясь сильнее, на грани сухого проникновения, но останавливая себя в этом, толкаясь дальше, к паху, задевая крупные яички и подрагивающий живот. Кончил он первым, не испытывая неудобств в мышцах, обливая паховую область Поттера семенем.

Реддл обвил руками тело парня, с силой смещая его вниз, усаживая на свои колени верхом и вжимая торс обратно к незапертой двери, цепляясь зубами за шею. Он вернул ладонь на подрагивающий член, резко двигая ею по горячей нежной коже, пока Гарри, содрогаясь от такого же беззвучного оргазма, не обмяк. Том перевел взгляд на свою перепачканную руку, и Поттер стек на пол, потрясенно приглаживая всклокоченные волосы трясущимися от перенапряжения пальцами.

— Непокорный, верно? — без особого осуждения, наконец, произнес мужчина, протянув руку к лицу парня и размазав по щеке его собственную сперму.

_«Блять, блять, ебануться, блять,»_ — голову заполняли только подобного рода невнятные мысли.

— Знаешь мою фамилию? — еще тише спросил Том, наклоняясь к любовнику. — Я могу поинтересоваться, **откуда**?

Гарри был слишком переполнен и вывернут, чтобы испытать напряжение или страх. Он мягко рассеянно улыбнулся:

— Разве я не говорил, что однажды мы уже встречались?

_«Он такой эмоциональный,»_ — подумалось парню, когда он заглянул в лицо мужчины. — _«Даже пока молчит. Какая прелесть. Агрессия, восторженность или похоть, угроза, ласка, так привлекательно.»_

В те послеоргазменные секунды Поттер в принципе мог думать только о глупых нежностях, нечто близкое к сладким пирожочкам и булочкам с корицей. Разумеется, вслух про взрослого мужика он подобное под страхом смерти не скажет.

— Хотя, о чем это я, — похоже, в мозгах непостижимого Реддла вновь нечто переклинило, и губ коснулась ответная улыбка. — Разумеется, ты знаешь фамилию своего возлюбленного.

Улыбка же Поттера в ту же секунду увяла. Он успел подзабыть, что они — _оказывается, блять_ — встречаются. Парень прикрыл глаза, глубоко осуждая себя за свое флиртующее поведение. То ли Том наивный дурик, то ли игра затянулась.

Гарри **хотел** Реддла, а не любил.

— А теперь время приготовить тебе ужин, — проворковал самым сытым и удовлетворенным голосом мужчина, поднимаясь на ноги и застегивая штаны. Он быстро скрылся на кухне, унеся с собой пакет с покупками.

— Да, сладкий, — совершенно уныло и кисло пробормотал парень, вставая следом.

Этот вопрос был самой главной ошибкой, как впоследствии думал парень.

— Ты сказал: проблемы с _накоплением_ денежных средств? Такая странная формулировка. Что это значит?

Реддл, в это время вытаскивающий из пакета купленное, как-то застенчиво-тихо ответил:

— Это не значит, что я бедный или совсем неспособный к самообслуживанию, не пойми неправильно. Но как только у меня накапливается определенная сумма денег, я трачу ее, словно околдованный. И после мне трудно совершать покупки, помимо жизненно необходимых, ведь я хочу тратиться только на удовольствия, на увлечения и… Возможно, это зависимость. Но в долги не влезаю, — спешно закончил мужчина, словно опасаясь, что этой речью может оттолкнуть.

— Тратишь? — без особого интереса переспросил Поттер. — И на что же?

— Да вот на **это** , — рассмеялся Реддл, вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана кожаной куртки большой блестящий пистолет.

_« **ЕБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ!** »_ — парень шарахнулся в сторону, словив на себе удивленный непонимающий взгляд. В голове со скоростью света замелькали логические цепочки размышлений, которые приводили только к одному пониманию. — _«Незнакомый мужик — стук куртки при падении — жертва — пистолет — убийца. Пробрался в квартиру — устранить свидетеля — продемонстрировал пистолет — убийца. Частная фирма — клиент — заказ — сорванная сделка — пистолет в куртке все это время — убийца. Несуществующая фирма — сайт-подделка — сумасшедшие заявления — обман — убийца.»_

— Гарри, ты боишься оружия? — Том перевел взгляд на свои руки и снова на белого, как мел, Поттера. — Я испугал тебя?

_«Спокойствие. Не поддавайся. Сделай вид, что все в порядке.»_

— Почему… — дрожащим голосом начал было Гарри, но оборвал себя на полуслове, прокашлявшись. — Зачем тебе пушка в кармане? Для чего она?

Реддл склонил голову набок, моргнув.

— Испугал, — тихо ответил на собственный вопрос мужчина, медленно пряча пистолет обратно. Он так же медленно приподнял пустые руки, показывая, что больше не вооружен. — Он не для тебя.

_« **А для кого?!** Что, блять, еще за ответ?!»_

Нет. Нет, абсурд, это просто бред. Да это не настоящее оружие, а просто зажигалка. Муляж-пугалка. С чего бы убийце вести себя подобно влюбленной девице? С чего бы ему заваливать задание ради первого флиртующего встречного? А потом еще и трахаться полночи с ним? Спать рядом, даже не спрятав пистолет? Выронить визитку?

_«Что ты за убийца такой, падающий вместе с подлокотниками?..»_ — Гарри глубоко вздохнул, сжимая пальцы в кулаки, чтобы скрыть предательскую дрожь. — _«Я не должен показывать, насколько испуган. Мне просто нужно выбраться из дома и дойти…»_

Куда? Полицейский участок?

**И что там сказать?**

Том ни единым действием не показал, что является преступником. Это мог быть травмат. У него могла быть лицензия. Действительно простая зажигалка, и мужик только выебывается, намереваясь впечатлить. Даже если и настоящее оружие, оно ни намеком не направлено угрожать хозяину квартиры, разве не так? Том готовил соус не для того, чтобы просто убить, разве не так? Они спали вместе, Гарри был в самом беззащитном состоянии, _разве не так?_ Однако если Реддл поймет, что любовник может наломать дров… Насколько он вменяем? Насколько вменяемым может быть человек, вломившийся в чужую квартиру, чтобы приготовить там ужин?

— Боже, — прошептал парень, проведя ладонью по чуть вспотевшему лицу. Он должен был спросить. Это спросил бы каждый здравомыслящий человек, не задумавший хитрость. — Боже, Том, _ты что_ , убить меня собрался?

— Ах, нет, — вновь рассмеялся Реддл, всплеснув руками и глянув в сторону холодильника. В лице мелькнуло облегчение. — Накормить только. Я принес с собой, чтобы показать, — в черных глазах сияло нечто нездорово-восторженное. — Мое увлечение. Хочешь потрогать?

_«Блять, да что?..»_

Гарри поспешно кивнул.

Том подошел ближе, вновь вытягивая из-за борта куртки оружие. Он протянул другую руку вперед, обхватывая влажные от пота пальцы любовника, медленно вкладывая в них пугающую «игрушку». Рука чуть прогнулась вниз из-за неожиданной тяжести, и Поттер нерешительно притянул пистолет к глазам. Он не особо разбирался в огнестрельном. И никогда не сможет направить его на угрозу, даже если этого потребует борьба за жизнь. Парень понятия не имел, держит ли в руках травматическое или настоящее, но то была явно не зажигалка. Большой вес, детализированность. Гарри бездумно направил на себя дуло, заглядывая туда, и Реддл молниеносно отстранил его руку в сторону. **Что же** , действительно не зажигалка.

— Что ты делаешь? — мягко спросил Том. — _Он заряжен_ , — затем придвинулся вплотную, чтобы внимательным гипнотическим взглядом заглянуть в расширенные зрачки любовника. — Тебе нравится? Что ты об этом думаешь? Скажи мне.

— Не зажигалка, — коротко и честно прокомментировал тот. Затем до него дошло. — Постой, ты сказал увлечение? Значит, это не единственный?..

Реддл качнул головой, и Поттер с примесью тоски разглядел на его скулах румянец. Мужчина вновь завладел эмоциями, взяв их под контроль, и лицо стало отстраненным. Он провел пальцем по гладком блестящему стволу оружия в руках парня.

— Ты не ответил на мои вопросы.

Гарри соврет, если скажет, что понравился. Гарри соврет, если скажет, что нет. В этом… Действительно что-то было. Завораживающее, опасное, тяжесть казалась приятной, пленительной. Легкий страх становился щепоткой вкусной приправы к эмоциям. Если не включать в ощущения Реддла, Поттер был в восторге.

А если втискивать в образ лежащего в руке оружия образ этого невменяемого мужика… **То просто нахуй в ужасе.** Что у подобного человека был в кармане пистолет, пока они дрочили друг другу у входной двери.

— Завораживает, — так же коротко произнес Гарри, осторожно и с большим моральным трудом вкладывая пушку обратно в длинные пальцы мужчины. — Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты не приносить его в мою квартиру больше?

Реддл растянул губы в ласковой улыбке. В глазах блеснуло нечто задорное, что перепугало Поттера даже больше огнестрела.

— Хорошо, — мужчина склонился для поцелуя куда-то в линию волос на лбу парня. — _Его_ ты не увидишь больше. А сейчас время готовки, если ты не против.

Гарри бездумно жевал мясо, смотря перед собой в одну точку. Незваный гость сидел рядом, тоже не говоря ни слова. Том спокойно поглощал свою порцию ужина, слегка касаясь локтем левой руки Поттера. Пистолет лежал прямо на обеденном столе. Патроны лежали в сахарнице. Сахар пересыпан в кружку.

— Теперь тебе не стоит его бояться, — прокомментировал свое хаотичное поведение Реддл, перед тем, как приняться за готовку. — Ты знаешь, люди должны бороться с фобиями.

_«Фобии,»_ — тупо тогда повторил про себя Гарри, если ранее и имевший сомнения по поводу реальности огнестрела, то теперь — никаких. — _«Это тебя, мужик, пора заносить в список самых распространенных человеческих фобий.»_

— Не знаю, для чего ты носишь эту базуку в кармане, мой драгоценный… — с величайшей осторожностью вновь попытался поднять тему бесстрашный парень, но его оборвали.

— «Sig-Sauer P226», — терпеливо поправил Реддл, резковато опустив ножик на разделочную доску. Поттер с еще одной вспышкой печали заметил, как трясутся его пальцы от возбуждения, словно мужчине не терпелось рассказать о своей красивой игрушке куда больше.

— По размерам так вполне, — пробормотал парень себе под нос, все никак не способный задать вопрос напрямую.

И теперь он имел честь лицезреть чертову _базуку_ столько, сколько хотел. На своем ебаном обеденном столе. Кусок в горло не лез. Зато мысли о гребаном Томе Реддле буквально забили каждую пору тела, не желая выжиматься оттуда ни под каким предлогом. Гарри ощущал себя пресытившимся этим мужчиной, чрезмерно переполненным.

Удивительно, но страха по большей части не было. Может быть, потому что сам Реддл оставался невозмутимо спокойным. Немного восторженным. Милым?..

_«Фу, Поттер,»_ — комментировал собственные мысли парень, с трудом проглатывая макароны в остром, немного пряном соусе. — «Ты думаешь постоянно о чуши, она и происходит с тобой поэтому. Может быть, стоит вернуться в общагу. Сослаться на долги в учебе, мышей в доме, инопланетян, заглядывающих в окна, да что угодно. Валить надо. Что-то мне подсказывает…» — Гарри тоскливо посмотрел на сахарницу, наполненную узкими длинными патронами. — _«Что-то мне, блять, подсказывает…»_

Осознание, что Том вновь останется ночевать, как-то не особо тронуло рассудок. Поттер уже был к этому готов морально и ничем не показал, что решительно против огромного мужика в своей уютной родной кроватке. К ночи Реддл вновь присмирел, выглядя молчаливо-отстраненным, словно даже не замечая хозяина квартиры рядом с собой. Как змея, готовая к спячке.

Оказавшись в кровати, Гарри подумал о змее, пригретой на шее. Буквально. Сонный, расслабленный мужчина обвил парня руками, уткнулся лицом ему в шею, **и все**. Комнату наполнила тишина. Поттер лежал на спине, одурело глядя в темноту, пытаясь понять, в каком из пунктов плана «трахнуться с мужиком» он свернул не туда.

Через пару часов сон начал одолевать и Гарри. Тяжелые руки странного мужика даже начали казаться чем-то греющим, уютным, допустимым. Не особо правильным и приятным, разумеется, но и не кошмарным. Чуть сползая ниже, Поттер скрылся под одеялом с головой, вжавшись куда-то в водолазку Реддла. Сойдет.

_«…Что-то мне подсказывает, что он сюда переезжает,»_ — ошалело смог закончить мысль парень спустя пару дней, когда застал после вечерней подработки вовсю убиравшегося в его квартире мужчину. — _«А что…»_

То. Именно _то_ , о чем Поттер и подумал. На рабочем столе стояла больших размеров коробка, наполненная неясного предназначения деталями, но по общим очертаниям становилось ясно, что все это — разобранное на части огнестрельное оружие. Гарри прикрыл глаза ладонью, молча проходя на кухню и ставя на плиту чайник. Реддл проворковал нечто в приветствии и вновь отвлекся на чистку окон.

Возмутительно. Нормальные люди заносят свои зубные щетки, расчески, некоторые вещи, белье, косметику, бесконечную мелочевку, кассеты с музыкой. Хаотичный любовник Реддл, _естественно_ , зашел намного дальше, и квартира обозначала его присутствие стремным незаконным барахлом в себе, предназначенным для убийства людей.

От секса в любом виде Гарри удачно отбрехался на целую неделю, понадеявшись, что это сбавит пыл любовничка, и тот просто сбежит от парня куда подальше в поисках лучшего партнера. **Но нет.** Том даже выглядел как-то облегченно, словно предложение парня ему пришлось по душе.

Как оказалось, мужчина банально утомлялся. Приходил поздно вечером или даже ночью, с грохотом сбрасывал сумку где-то у стены и заваливался спать. Гарри всегда старался разглядеть в его внешности нечто странное, любой намек на совершенные преступления: будь то кровь, ранения или еще какое жуткое дерьмо. А позже просто решился спросить, чего это Реддл постоянно в сумке таскает.

Том выглядел так, словно ему преподнесли самый лучший подарок на Рождество. Сверкая болезненным румянцем, улыбкой, мерцающими темными очами, он расчехлил содержимое, начав складывать вместе какие-то трубы, изогнутые коробки, пока в его руках не развернулась гигантская снайперская винтовка.

— Гарри, — взволнованно воскликнул он тогда хриплым неровным голосом. — Хочешь потрогать?

Поттер, обливаясь холодным потом, молча погладил пальцем оптику, больше, блять, ни о чем не собираясь спрашивать.

Через пару дней после обнаружения убиравшегося любовника, содержимое коробки было растаскано по всей квартире. Поверхность стиральной машинки — исключительно для хранения чистящих средств, узких ершиков и прочих не особо понятных вещей, которыми Том обкладывался, любовно полируя и без того блестящие стволы.

Пол под письменным столом — это для любимого дробовика. Перечница, емкость для соли — также перешли во владение Реддла и его чертовых патронов, пока Поттер, озверевший от занятых черт пойми чем чайных кружек, не купил мужику кучу контейнеров, приведя нового сожителя в восторг.

Пол под кроватью — почетное место для нежной подружки — снайперской винтовки. В шкафу — шесть автоматов разного размера, под которые заботливо постелили одежду хозяина квартиры. В кухонном буфете непостижимым образом обнаружилась коллекция светошумовых гранат.

Очередной осторожный вопрос парень задал, когда Том принес в его квартиру еще три коробки.

— Мне не хватает места дома, — скромно ответил мужчина, утирая со лба пот. — Если хочешь, я буду платить за аренду.

**Естественно, Поттер хотел.** Чего явно не желал — знать, что в загадочной квартире этого сумасшедшего целый склад подобного ужаса.

Гарри перестал звать к себе в гости друзей. Стал более внимательным к тому, что происходит прямо под носом, когда вместо хлопьев высыпал себе в тарелку гильзы. Тщательно проверял, куда садится. Привык к обществу Тома Реддла настолько, что, не вытерпев самовольного воздержания, набросился на мужчину, едва тот переступил порог через пару недель сожительства.

Не то чтобы он совсем не пытался заводить сексуальные связи. Ему даже прислала сообщение бывшая девушка, прося прощение за грубое высказывание о трансформаторах и педиках, предлагая встретиться и провести вечер вместе.

— Ооооо! — обрадованно воскликнул воспылавший в лучших чувствах Гарри, вторым сообщением получив от нее полуобнаженное селфи.

**Не то чтобы он на самом деле не пытался.**

— _Ооооо_ … — грустно застонал он, когда проходящий мимо Реддл запнулся о лежащий провод сварочного аппарата, разбросав по всему полу заготовки собственноручно модифицируемого автомата. Нет, идти на свидание с обворожительной девушкой — не то решение, которое сейчас Поттер мог себе позволить.

— Гарри, что-то случилось? — вопрошающе глянув в сторону парня, спросил Том, складывая обратно в коробку куски самопального огнестрела. — Какие-то проблемы?

— К сожалению, случился ты, — едва слышно вздохнул Гарри, отбрасывая в сторону телефон, поднимаясь с кровати и приседая рядом на корточки, помогая прибирать с пола чудовищное напоминание творившегося в его жизни пиздеца.


	3. Тот день, когда меня наконец прикончат

Все получилось как-то не запланировано. Гарри вообще отвык что-либо планировать за последние дни, ибо все его задумки исходили дерьмовыми ситуациями, в которые он неуклонно попадал. Или вообще сценарий был прописан совершенно другим человеком, будто странностей жизни было слишком мало. Будто Поттер где-то подорвал свою карму.

Перебирал конспекты в ящике стола, пока не наткнулся на порно-журналы с обнаженными женщинами в самых пикантных позах. Подумав, что мастурбации лишать себя как-то глупо, Гарри завалился на кровать, готовый предаться разврату, как вдруг подскочил, негромко выругавшись — наткнулся боком на нечто жесткое, ударившись ребрами.

Вздохнув, Поттер вытащил запавший в пододеяльник магазин с патронами. Ладно. Не страшно. Привык. Все в порядке. Откинувшись на подушки, парень запустил ладонь в штаны, слегка сжимая еще мягкий расслабленный член. Открыв четвертую страницу с понравившейся рыжеволосой девушкой в эротическом костюме ведьмы, он расслабленно улыбнулся.

Предаваться самоудовлетворению не было времени. Утром и днем — учеба. Вечером — зубрежка или подработка в местном магазине канцтоваров. Ночью в квартиру заваливался Реддл, и Гарри попросту опасался, что набросится на мужика, плюнув на желание поскорее избавиться от «своего парня». В конце концов, секс с этим человеком был просто великолепным, несмотря на некоторые недостатки в виде психопатии или кричащей в глаза маскулинности. Он банально не хотел поддерживать устойчивую мысль этой гадюки, что они на самом деле парочка.

Скользнув взглядом по крупной округлой груди, Поттер с наслаждением сполз ниже, ощущая медленно нарастающее возбуждение. Хотелось прикоснуться к нежному женскому телу, впиться в сладкую кожу губами, гладкую, безупречную, хорошо пахнущую, вставить язык в ротик женщины, затем обхватить ее член пальцами и…

Гарри замер. Собственный член неоднозначно налился кровью, когда в мозгах вспыхнуло переполненное удовольствием лицо Тома. Что?

Что?

 _« **То** , блять,»_ — Поттер медленно провел рукой по твердеющему органу, тихо выдыхая. Какая разница? Это приятно. — _«К черту. Дрочу на что хочу, пошел ты к черту.»_

Отшвырнув в сторону журнал, Гарри прикрыл глаза, буквально нырнув в воспоминания. Не смотря на злость, страх, неприятие, он продолжал желать Тома Реддла, думать о сексе с ним, о том, что совсем недавно случилось. Смотреть на разворот его плеч, на кожу шеи под темными волнистыми волосами, разглядывать тонкие губы, эти змеиные глаза. Запах уже не казался оглушающим и чужеродным после совместных ночевок в одной кровати, _он был ему приятен._

Какого хрена Гарри вообще лишил себя секса? Вообще, хоть с кем-то? Разумеется, устроить себе тайную встречу можно было, пока Реддл невесть где пропадал, «работая», а последствия? Поттер постоянно о них думал, оправдывал свое бездействие, отклоняя намеки и даже прямые предложения отношений с девушками. Красивыми девушками. Милыми. Или сексуальными. Они определенно привлекали парня, вызывали однозначную реакцию тела, снились в мокрых снах, образуя в итоге утренний стояк. О мужиках _в принципе_ не думал — это как мечтать об апельсиновом мороженом, имея под рукой апельсиновое мороженое.

По правде говоря, Поттер не особо-то и старался наладить сексуальную жизнь. И ходил раздраженный по большей части не из-за ее отсутствия, а из-за самовольного отказа от такого доступного тела на горизонте — несколько раз Том даже пытался ластиться перед сном, но встречал уверенный отказ, обоснованный то ли усталостью, то ли болью, то ли еще черт знает чем. Мужчина грустно отворачивался к стеночке, но Гарри это показательное поведение не колышело никаким образом — это была _его_ стеночка, _его_ кроватка и _его_ , блять, задница и член, которыми парень распоряжался по собственному желанию. Рон на его агрессивное поведение отвечал простым и коротким: «Недоеб». Грейнджер советовала включить мозги и заняться учебой. Снейп занижал оценки и выгонял с лекций. Реддл усиленно полировал стволы своих пушек, поглядывая в сторону сожителя.

Ну, еще бы он не поглядывал. Они, вроде как, живут вместе и «встречаются», любовь до гроба, тайная свадьба, обеты вечной поддержки и… Гарри **ненавидел** мысль о том, что какой-то здоровый волосатый мужик воркует о любви с другим волосатым не очень большим мужиком. Какой бред. Поттер понятия не имел, как быть в подобной ситуации. Да как за другим парнем ухаживать? Его просто стошнит, если они пойдут на свидание или что-то типа того.

Однако продолжал ласково говорить с мужчиной, когда после очередной «работы» тот возвращался нелюдимый, молчаливый и пустой как кукла. Довольно пугающее состояние, и Гарри всеми силами пытался его исправить: уж лучше и дальше терпеть чуть более странное поведение, чем видеть перед собой явное доказательство совершаемых преступлений.

Поттер готовил ему завтраки в контейнерах на утро. Однажды сделал массаж. Наполнял ванны. Иногда прибирал на место оружие. Стирал вещи.

Практически всегда с неизменным выражением на лице: «Что происходит с моей жизнью?» смешанным с «Нужно помочь ему. Уставший мужик — бесполезный мужик». На самом деле Том не был особо полезен, и практически постоянно наносил вред своим присутствием в квартире. Стояком в штанах Гарри или прострелянными по неосторожности стенами. Для этих случаев парень всегда держал под рукой кассету с боевиком, настроив телевизор на максимальную громкость. Соседи-то глухими не были.

И Том постоянно рушил все на своем пути. Грохот? Упавший шкаф? Громкий хлопок? Загоревшийся ковер? Конечно, рядом всегда был этот Мужчина-Хаос, отчаянно пытавшийся сделать видимость, что все держит под контролем.

**Было бы странным, если бы с таким проблемным человеком Гарри на постоянной основе занимался любовью, за что-то его поощряя.**

Лишать психопата секса — дело благое, _но он сам-то в чем провинился?_

Прорычав ругательство, Поттер подтянул с прикроватной тумбочки мобильный телефон и быстро набрал номер этого лиходея с пушками. Обычно в это время уже приходил. Так какого черта? Где хоть какая-то компенсация за потраченные нервы и деньги? **Где носило бесполезного ебыря?**

За первую неделю сожительства Гарри понял, что не может никаким образом контролировать действия Реддла, даже если тот и не скрывал ничего. Хотя бы потому что он прострелил свой старый поганый сотовый телефон, рассердившись на кого-то. Поттер не стал выяснять причины, опасаясь задавать какие-либо вопросы, касательно его настоящей работы. На самом деле это вызывало тот же испуг. Однако парень не знал, где мужчина и чем занимается — двусторонняя проблема, при которой Том несколько раз заваливался прямо в колледж, разыскивая задержавшегося там любовничка, пугая его до седых волос своим рассерженным видом.

Рон уже знал, как выглядит «ебырь Поттера». И каждый раз скучающим голосом докладывал: «Тебя там за углом твой мужик пасет», «у ворот колледжа опять его корыто припарковано» или «я вижу его чаще, чем свои высокие оценки за доклады».

И это бесконечно _остоебало_ студента, которому в общем-то учиться нужно было, а не таскаться с любовником, разъясняя про дополнительные, задержки или переносы лекций.

Поэтому Поттер просто купил ему новый телефон.

— **Драгоценность** , — недобро начал было парень, но, исправившись, заговорил спокойным мягким голосом: — Мне не ждать твоего появления сегодня?

— Гарри, — прошептал голос на том конце связи. Послышалось шуршание. — Гарри, не сейчас, — затем секундная вязкая тишина. — А что, у тебя какие-то планы?

Поттер опустил взгляд на свой стояк. Очень весомые планы, на самом деле.

— О, не буду тебя отвлекать, — низким сладким голосом проговорил парень. — Увидимся завтра вечером.

И положил трубку, ухмыляясь. Что же, явится через двадцать минут максимум.

Дверь распахнулась через пятнадцать, являя взору взмыленного разгневанного мужчину, который тут же обшарил черными глазами все пространство квартиры. Натолкнувшись на расслабленно лежащего на кровати парня, зашипел совершенно как гадюка, которой на хвост наступили. Оскалившись в улыбке, он двинулся на него, даже не скидывая с плеча увесистую огромную сумку.

— _Ах, завтра вечером?_ — очень тихо произнес Том, нависая над слегка побледневшим Поттером. — _Ах, планы? Ах, т_ …

Поттер подтянулся на локтях и дернул совершенно взбешенного мужика за куртку на себя, после чего испустил жалобный вой — сумка со снайперской винтовкой рухнула прямо на голову, едва не разбив нос, зубы и не выбив оба глаза. **Как же он это все ненавидел.** Впрочем, возмездие не спасло парня от праведного гнева: отодвинув сумку, Том сдавил пальцами подбородок скривившегося от боли Гарри, ласково прошептав:

— Ты сорвал меня прямо с работы. Ждешь любовницу?

— Зато ты, я смотрю, вместе с подружкой, — зло выдохнул Поттер, зыркнув в сторону сумки. Его щеки сжали еще крепче. Сердце дрогнуло от тревоги. На этот раз Том был всерьез разгневан. — Я… Прости. _Почищу сегодня Клару._

Пальцы разжались. Том чуть расширил глаза от удивления. И угрожающе-ласковая улыбка сменилась чем-то невменяемо счастливым. Гарри действительно ненавидел прикасаться к огнестрельному оружию Реддла, и сам мужчина относился к этому прискорбно, наполненный непонятной тягой вовлечь «своего возлюбленного» в эти нездоровые отношения.

— Мою Клару?

— Да.

Гарри с тоской посмотрел в сторону своего письменного стола, под которым лежал здоровенный тяжелый дробовик.

**Да, со временем выяснилось, что все его многочисленные пушки имели женские имена.**

— Ах, Гарри! — воскликнул мужчина, оседлав бедра парня удобнее, впиваясь в мрачное и все еще сероватое от легкого испуга лицо змеиным взглядом восторга. Бешенство как рукой сняло. — Чем ты хотел заняться?

— Тобой, — просто ответил парень, решительно потянув Реддла на себя вновь, утыкаясь в его улыбающиеся губы своими. — Прямо сейчас.

— Твой целибат подошел к концу? Я могу в тебя вставить? — поинтересовался тот, пристально заглядывая в зеленые глаза. — Это значит, я могу использовать твое тело, как того захочу? Ты задолжал своему возлюбленному несколько ночей.

 _«Я пытался избавиться от своего «возлюбленного», что же с тобой не так?»_ — Гарри медленно провел руками по широкой груди Тома, понятия не имея, появится ли у него вновь тот же настрой. После того, как увидел бешенство чокнутого, получил удар по лицу от его сумки, после обещания чистки дробовика, после очередного «своему возлюбленному» — настроение становилось все более паршивым. — _«Не могу же я прямо заявить, что ничего к тебе не испытываю, Реддл, не разбив тебе сердце и не разбив свой лоб пулей. В этом нет моей вины. Это не обман. Это не я, это…»_

Несмотря на обиду и гнев, Поттер все равно ощущал себя подлецом за двухнедельную ложь. Том выглядит умиротворенным и счастливым рядом с ним. Это плохие поступки от человека, считающего себя исключительно правильным, считающего себя только жертвой.

Гарри сморгнул странное наваждение. Что за черт? Он трахаться собрался, а не прокрастинировать решающий судьбу разговор, жалея психопатов. Поттер не признавался никому в любви! Не звал к себе жить! Не соглашался на хранения в своей квартире боеприпасов!

— Гарри? — Том потерся носом о вспыхнувшую от гнева щеку, когда не дождался никакого ответа. Затем чуть отодвинулся, что-то выискивая в чужом лице. — Тебе не нравится заниматься со мной сексом?

— Нравится, — удивленно ответил опешивший от подобных вопросов парень. — Моя драгоценность, — осторожно и медленно начал Гарри, выкладывая заготовленную причину на широком блюдце. — Я гетеросексуал. Это довольно сложно для меня, — Поттер посмотрел чуть вверх, вздыхая. Он прошептал обреченное: — Змеиное царство…

И прижался губами к губам Реддла, уверенно-медленно и тягуче начав поцелуй. Парень скользнул внутрь его рта языком, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Да, это было приятно. Пахло приятно. Приятный жар, влажность, слишком притягательно. Том слегка качнул бедрами, вжимая любовника в кровать, и толкнулся языком, отпихивая чужой обратно, проникая в рот Гарри самостоятельно. Его слюна вызывала странное возбуждение тем фактом, что не принадлежала девушке. Дыхание Реддла, которое забилось где-то в легких Поттера — не женское. Извращенное удовольствие от ранее тошнотворных пугающих вещей. Ладонь Поттера с трудом протиснулась за тугой ремень штанов мужчины, за его боксеры, зарываясь в густые паховые волосы и зажимая между пальцами полутвердый и восхитительно горячий ствол пениса. И это возбуждало даже больше женского обнаженного тела.

Том удовлетворенно выдохнул прямо в рот Гарри, и его щеки смешно надулись, заставить отпрянуть и закусить губу, чтобы подавить в себе совершенно нежеланный в этой ситуации смех. Господи. Что за потеха, почему это кажется _милым_ , какой абсурд. Реддл оторвался от лица, его черные глаза так же смеялись. Он протянул руку к подбородку парня, огладив его подушечками указательного и среднего пальцев, скользнув к губам и обведя их по кругу, а после — резко толкнулся ими в рот на две фаланги. Веселье Поттера поубавилось. В змеиных глазах больше не было смешинок.

Том медленно потянул их назад, прикасаясь к мокрому языку, и так же плавно ввел обратно, уже глубже.

— Гарри, — мягко произнес он, вталкивая пальцы до костяшек.

 _«Он хочет, чтобы я ему отсосал,»_ — мелькнула мысль. И Гарри что было силы сомкнул зубы на пальцах. — _«Перехочешь.»_

Реддл слегка заломил брови вверх в искренней печали, никак не комментируя боль. Он осторожно вытащил из рта партнера пальцы, не царапая нежное небо и горло ногтями. Мужчина отклонился назад сильнее, что, впрочем, не мешало Поттеру неспешно потирать в его штанах абсолютно твердый член. Том склонил голову набок, будто размышляя над дилеммой. Затем ко лбу Гарри прижалось дуло пистолета.

Рука парня замерла. Он весь застыл под прицелом оружия, шокировано уставившись на спокойное лицо мужчины.

— Соси или умри? — прохладно поглумился он, довольно сильно стискивая ладонь на половом органе любовника. — Хочешь узнать, как моя рука отреагирует на смерть? Мне это тоже интересно.

— Соси или соси, — грустно ответил Том, медленно проведя стволом пистолета по носу и прижимая его к губам. — Зачем мне убивать своего возлюбленного? Гарри, не неси чепухи, мне хочется, чтобы ты взял мой член себе в рот по самые яйца. Очень хочется, Гарри.

Парень скосил взгляд на оружие, которым любовник давил на его губы. Зеленые глаза нехорошо сверкнули, и Поттер высунул наружу язык, проведя им по холодному гладкому стволу огнестрела, чуть привстав на локтях, чтобы дотянуться до спускового крючка, на котором лежал палец. Гарри надавил на него языком, но указательный палец не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр, будто окаменев.

— Драгоценность, ты хочешь, чтобы я отсосал у Астрид? — продолжая жутко улыбаться, спросил партнер. Прикрыв глаза, он обхватил кончиками губ костяшку фаланги пальца, слегка ее посасывая. Затем заглянул в черные аспидовые глаза, наполненные совершенной похотью. — Что _ты сам_ сделаешь для меня в таком случае?

— Я… **Все** , — прошептал мужчина, похоже, оборвал последние сигналы со здравомыслием и самоконтролем. _Как же_ , любовник и любовница — и все в одной постели.

Гарри растянул губы шире, скользнув ими обратно по стволу, оканчивая движение у широкого круглого дула. Затем раскрыл рот, накрывая его полностью и ведя головой выше, впуская в себя ствол чертовой Астрид. Затем так же медленно потянул голову назад, неотрывно глядя в лицо Реддла, и толкнулся обратно, имитируя отсасывание. Пожалуй, это должно было возбуждать Тома даже больше обычного минета, судя по восторженному возбуждению и яркому румянцу.

Поттер понятия не имел, чего попросить взамен этого извращения. Ему просто хотелось крепкого члена в заднице и нескольких оглушительных оргазмов от этого. Судя по внешнему виду лиходея-разрушителя, он был довольно близок к ним.

Том тяжело дышал приоткрытым ртом, неотрывно наблюдая за ритмичными покачиваниями чужой головы, на блестящий от слюны ствол магнума, на влажные губы, на блядский темно-зеленый взгляд, выражавший полную осмысленность и нечто не менее поглощающее свет, чем собственные глаза. Мужчина придавил другую руку к паху, зажимая медленное трение чужих пальцев в своих штанах. Затем переместил ее на промежность Поттера, огладив весьма заметную выпуклость на слегка расстегнутых джинсах. Гарри сдавленно застонал, не прерывая занятия и прикрывая затрепетавшие от наслаждения веки. Его ноги раздвинулись шире, и Том поспешно расстегнул ширинку дальше, чуть оттянув трусы и перекладывая твердый орган на живот. Поттер посмотрел на мужчину с благодарностью и облегчением.

Вообще-то обсасывать огнестрельное оружие, вызывая этим немалое удовольствие партнера — **очень эротично**. Гарри ни под каким предлогом не собирался брать пенис мужика в свой рот, но вот насаживаться на безвкусный и гладенький ствол железа — вполне. Бога ради, он даже резиновый дилдо в рот не засовывал. Желая получить еще больше приятных эмоций, Поттер, наконец, выпустил из рта оружие.

— Сходи за… — он подавился втолкнувшимся обратно дулом, едва зубы себе не выбив о него. Взгляд стал свирепым и угрожающим, когда мокрый ствол насильно скользнул еще глубже.

Том предупреждающе надавил ногтем на головку члена Гарри, заставив того вцепиться в свое запястье, и улыбнулся:

— Что же может сделать _моя_ рука, если ты прекратишь сосать? Или ты оставишь мою Астрид неудовлетворенной?

 _«Ты, блять, последние крохи разума потерял, больной ублюдок,»_ — пытаясь передать агрессивные мысли глазами, глухо прорычал Поттер, вжимая голову в подушки, но пистолет последовал за ним, впихиваясь обратно вглубь рта. — _«Я хочу сексом заняться, а не сосать твоих любовниц, змеиная дрянь!»_

— Что? Что ты хочешь сказать? — возбужденно прошептал Реддл, распахивая блестящие темные глаза шире. Его пальцы приласкали красную головку пениса нежнее. Он внезапно вскинулся: — А хочешь я растяну твою дырку…

Гарри с силой сжал ладонью яйца мужчины, скручивая их, и пистолет моментально выскользнул из рта. Он отдышался, но ругаться не стал, посчитав свою честь отмщенной — лицо Тома искривилось от боли. Вместо этого перекинул одну ногу через бедра мужчины, стягивая с себя штаны и белье. В голове мелькнула удручающая мысль: _никто_ ему сосать Астрид не предлагал. Сам же понимал, как змея отреагирует на непосредственное участие своей подружки в совокуплении с воплощением всех больных фантазий в жизнь.

Поттер отчего-то иногда думал, что Том себя этим пушками потрахивает, а если б член был меньше, то трахал бы и их.

— Сходи за смазкой, резинкой и дилдо, — закончил недавнюю фразу Гарри.

— Все что нужно — здесь, при мне, — мягко улыбнулся Том, чуть крутя пальцами перед своим лицом.

— **Нет**.

Мужчина, вздохнув, слез с постели, направившись к кухне, где в одном из ящиков теперь лежали сексуальные игрушки — в ванной они ему мешались. Гарри проследил за ним взглядом, нащупывая рукой магнум и бесшумно перекладывая его под подушку. Не смотря на все эти извращения, возбуждение даже не думало покидать болевший от крепости стояк. Поттер опустил на него пальцы, слегка сжимая. _До чего же приятно._

Когда кровать рядом прогнулась, Гарри тепло улыбнулся, вытягивая руку вперед. Том не возразил, вложив туда тюбик с уже нормальным лубрикантом и небольших размеров силиконовый член конусовидной формы — для более быстрой и легкой растяжки анального отверстия. Многим лучше, чем пальцы или самый обыкновенный резиновый член. Сам же сел у разведенных ног, быстро раздеваясь.

— Я хочу смотреть, — односложно произнес Реддл.

 _«Ты отвратительный,»_ — подумалось Гарри. — _«Куда смотреть? На мужскую жопу?»_

Поттер прикрыл на несколько секунд глаза, ощущая как начинают гореть румянцем щеки. Затем открутил крышечку тюбика, выдавливая прозрачную смазку на кончик силиконового пениса, размазав прохладную субстанцию по всей площади игрушки. Затем пальцы с остатками лубриканта на них были перемещены к анальному отверстию, мягко надавливая и медленно оглаживая. Гарри прижал дилдо к дырке, медленно проталкивая его вглубь себя. Как и всегда, самостоятельное проникновение не было особо волнующим или приятным — Поттер был слишком сосредоточен на растяжке, чтобы замечать любовника рядом с собой, и особой стимуляции не поступало.

Впрочем, было бы обидно кончить слишком быстро.

— Это приятно? — поинтересовался Том через несколько долгих минут, обращая на себя внимание, и Гарри поднял на него сосредоточенный взгляд.

— Нет.

— Пальцами?

— Нет.

Гарри сдвинул брови, раздраженный: сейчас болтать ему _очень_ не хотелось.

— Хочешь, я тебе пососу? — последовал невозмутимый лаконичный вопрос. Похоже, мужик смог взять себя в руки. Его лицо выглядело спокойно.

Парень с легким подозрением и изумлением кивнул, не совсем понимая причину странных желаний — у него подобных возникнуть не могло. И если Том подумывал про «услугу за услугу», то весьма заблуждался в выводах. Реддл по-человечески легко улыбнулся, сбивая ритм сердца любовника, и медленно склонился, обхватывая слегка опавший член ладонью, приподнимая от живота, и прижался к сочащейся предэякулятом головке ртом, неспешно насаживаясь головой. Гарри едва не подбросило на месте, а его глаза расширились: в спокойном сознании Том действовал неторопливо, осторожно, придерживаясь медленного ритма, не беря глубоко, и это чувствовалось **одуряюще**. Горячий влажный язык скользил по стволу, иногда забираясь за крайнюю плоть, облизывал самый кончик, собирая Куперову жидкость _безо всякого отвращения_ в расслабленном лице.

Поттер тихо простонал, проталкивая конусовидную игрушку глубже в себя, чуть вращая ею, мягко расширяя колечко мышц. **Блядски великолепно.** Кто бы мог подумать. В прошлый раз Гарри вообще решил для себя, что не подпустит рот Реддла к своему члену ни при каких обстоятельствах. _А вот оно как, оказывается_.

— Да, — пробормотал Гарри, запустив ладонь в мягкие темные волосы мужчины, но никак не контролируя глубину взятия органа, прекрасно понимая, что с его размерами это будет ужасно неприятно. — Да, _пожалуйста_.

Он застонал громче, когда ладонь вместе с зажатым в ней дилдо обхватила кисть любовника, направляя его самостоятельно, немного быстрее и ритмичнее. Парень закатил глаза, раздвигая ноги еще шире, позволяя руководить растяжкой полностью, расслабив хватку. Гарри ощущал неконтролируемые движения в себе отчетливее, и это было гораздо лучше, чем самовольная мастурбация простаты, даже если это просто растяжка.

— Боже мой, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, драгоценность, — прохрипел Поттер, пугаясь, что его заставят _умолять_ об этом. Потому что он **будет**.

Но Том неспеша выпустил из горячего рта член партнера, невольно утирая губы от своей же слюны. Он подхватил тюбик лубриканта с кровати и выдавил приличную порцию вязкой жидкости себе на член, медленно размазывая ее по длине. Поттер чуть напрягся: Реддл вновь собирался вставлять без защиты. Разумеется, в больнице подтвердили полное половое здоровье, но, все же, отсутствие презерватива на члене мужика вводило в легкий ужас.

— Что ты, опять сопротивляться будешь? — нежно спросил Том, вытаскивая игрушку из отверстия и придавливая большим пальцем сфинктер, пробуя податливость мышц. — Знаешь ведь, что я не люблю презервативы.

 _«Ладно, делай что хочешь, змея,»_ — перетерпел в себе неприятие Поттер, подтягивая колени к груди и обхватывая разведенные ноги руками. Взгляд Реддла, направленный на свою задницу, порядком нервировал. Не было там ничего привлекательного, как и в любой другой небритой заднице мужика. — _«Впрочем, мы здесь оба гурманы.»_ — Печально закончил свою мысль Гарри, так как он сам находил возбуждающим смотреть на совершенно неженственное и негладкое тело партнера. Член тоже был неплох.

Реддл раздвинул ноги, пристраиваясь к промежности любовника, надавливая скользкой головкой на дырку, выдыхая нечто возбужденное. Его скулы вновь насытились легким румянцем, магнитом притягивая голодный взгляд Поттера. Невыносимо привлекательное лицо, когда не покрыто налетом психического расстройства. Том, поймав на себе затуманенные глаза парня, медленно облизнул чуть припухшие от минета губы, продолжив надавливающие медленные движения членом, не проникая внутрь. Поттер стиснул пальцы на своих голенях сильнее, крепко сжимая челюсть, чтобы оставаться тихим.

Мужчина перехватил член удобнее и мягко протолкнул его в отверстие, плотно смежив веки и приоткрыв влажный рот от удовольствия — стенки кишки обхватывали плотно, стимулируя каждый сантиметр пениса, и можно было вставлять на полную длину, не опасаясь боли партнера, как это могло бы быть с вагиной. Гарри замычал, все еще не разжимая челюстей, ощущая, как из члена вылилась порция смазки от возбуждения — горячий орган мужчины скользнул глубже, и благодаря обильной смазки на нем, Поттер мог сжиматься сколько угодно сильно, не препятствуя этим проникновению. Парень находил эту извращенную мысль завораживающей.

Реддл прикусил губу, по всей видимости, также желая оставаться тихим, и чуть шлепнул по бедрам любовника, принуждая задрать задницу выше для удобства. Он начал медлительные движения, похоже, наслаждаясь неторопливым трением и не собираясь ускоряться, что Гарри считал невыносимым, но без точки опоры толкаться навстречу не мог. Совершенно трезвый, осмысленный, парень замечал каждую мелочь в лице партнера, каждую мелочь изменений в себе, принимая орган и _чувствуя_ его. Прижимаясь бедрами к ягодицам, Том надавил на них тазом, припечатывая Поттера к постели сильнее. Он скользнул взглядом по поверхности кровати, являю миру легкое огорчение.

Сопоставив отсутствие пистолета и мелькнувшее сердитое выражение в глазах парня, Реддл опустил торс ниже, прижимая два пальца ко рту Гарри. Тот не возразил молчаливой просьбе, размыкая челюсть и впуская в глубину рта мужчину. Языка коснулся привкус вязкой смазки, солоноватый — члена, пота. Партнер испустил тихий стон, начав толкаться в отверстие снизу и рот одновременно, поддерживая одинаковые движения руки и бедер. Гарри вторил этому стону хриплым дыханием, обхватывая скользящие пальцы губами так же плотно, как стенками прямой кишки большой пенис. Он облизывал теплую кожу, втягивая пальцы глубже, двигая головой в ответ. Живот время от времени будто прорезали вспышки возбуждения, когда Реддл толкался особенно несдержанно, заставив любовника переместить одну руку на член, вторя фрикциям.

— Перевернись, — грубовато потребовал мужчина, замедляясь. Он выскользнул из рта, обрывая пальцами слюну на подбородке и груди. — Ухватись за спинку кровати.

— Член свернешь, — пробормотал Поттер, и Том ухмыльнулся, резковато выдергивая орган из разогретого трением отверстия, сломав голос любовника новым долгим стоном.

Гарри встал на четвереньки, опустив локти и предплечья на невысокую спинку постели, вполне довольный позой, в которой пару недель назад получал куда больше удовольствия с правильным стимулированием простаты. Почувствовав давление руки на спине, прогнулся в пояснице ниже, а когда чужое колено протиснулось между бедер, толкая ногу в сторону, без лишних раздумий или споров развел их еще шире. Что за разврат. Какая прелесть.

Поттер опустил голову на свои руки, сжимая губы в тонкую линию, когда в него вставили одним толчком на полную длину. Мужчина раздвинул его ягодицы для удобства проникновения, не особо комфортно стискивая пальцы на коже, и перешел на плавные глубокие фрикции, _действительно_ попадая крупной головкой по комку простаты, посылая по второму телу нарастающие легкие волны, щекочущие каждый нерв.

Гарри дернулся, когда мужчина опустился грудью на спину, останавливая толчки. Он провел носом по напряженным мышцам плеча, ухватившись одной рукой за спинку кровати возле локтя партнера, другой абсолютно неприлично сжимая грудь, доставляя еще одно не слишком приятное чувство боли.

— Послушай, если мы хорошенько тебя растянем, — хрипло начал было Том, прижимаясь лбом ко влажной шее. — И еще лучше смажем…

— Я. Не стану. Заниматься. Сексом. С твоими. Пушками, — угрожающе выдохнул Поттер, качнув тазом, намекая продолжить, но Реддл остался неподвижен — ответ мужчине явно пришелся не по душе. Гарри с внутренним скрежетом обратился к логике, взывая к рассудку своего блядского кавалера: — Ты испоганишь их смазкой. Это ужасная затея.

— Мы натянем на ствол презерватив, так будет даже еще лучше, — с нетерпением отозвался Том, не послушавшись, сжимая пальцы на плоской груди партнера еще сильнее, стягивая кожу и вырывая с губ Гарри болезненное рычание. — Я же буду аккуратным, чего ты боишься?

Поттер стиснул зубы почти до боли, помолчав несколько секунд, борясь с возрастающим желанием отпнуть мужика прочь. Что еще за ящик Пандоры с ебанутыми фантазиями открылся? Повернув голову, парень угрюмо ответил:

— Я не хочу. Тебе этого достаточно?

— _Пока_ может быть, — вздохнул Реддл, отстраняясь и возобновляя толчки. — Я найду, чем тебя соблазнить, чтобы получить желание и желаемое.

— Моя драгоценность… — с агрессивной угрозой начал было Гарри, но его вновь прервали резким грубым толчком и ударом бедер о ягодицы. — Блять, да!

— Это согласие? — довольным голосом прокомментировал Том, постепенно ускоряясь и дыша чаще от такого же удовольствия. Он вновь остановился без предупреждения. — А может, мне помучить тебя?

Впрочем, прерываться Реддл сам не захотел, находясь весьма близко к оргазму, и перешел на более хаотичные неритмичные толчки, обхватывая ладонью напряженный орган Поттера и подстраиваясь под свой ритм. Гарри прикусил предплечье, дурея от удовольствия и сдерживая непотребные звуки, пытаясь вернуть контроль над полностью сбитым дыханием и голосом. Парень кончил первым, сжимая челюсть на коже сильнее и беззвучно сотрясаясь. Он остался в прежнем положении, прогнув спину ниже и сжимаясь на толкавшемся члене, вырывая из Тома громкие вздохи и хриплые выдохи, пока с последним шлепком о ягодицы мужчина не замер, выплескиваясь внутрь горячей струей.

Гарри разжал зубы, укладываясь боком на постель и глубоко вздохнул, расплываясь сытой довольной улыбкой. Том устроился позади, не выходя из тела, прижимая его к себе за грудную клетку. Он тоже молчал, по всей видимости приходя в себя и восстанавливая такое же сбитое дыхание.

— Здорово, — пробормотал он спустя несколько спокойных тихих минут где-то на уровне шеи партнера. — Ты ощущаешься таким растраханным мною, это так возбуждающе. _Хорошо._

Реддл невесомо прикусил кожу на плече, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Я должен признаться, что мой телефон пришел в негодность.

Поттер медленно повернул голову.

— Ты подстрелил его? _Опять?_

— Подумал, тебе нужно знать время моего возвращения, чтобы успеть покувыркаться с любовниками.

— Я больше не буду покупать тебе мобилы, — жестко ответил Поттер и, придержав бедро мужчины, отстранился, слегка морщась от малоприятных ощущений спермы в себе.

Том ничего не ответил, и парень, подхватив одежду, направился в ванную, на ходу просчитывая остаток денег на рабочей карточке, чтобы выделить приемлемую сумму _для приобретения нового мобильного телефона._

Мирные дни сосуществования были далеко не всегда. И в конечном итоге, просто подошли к концу.

Когда рано утром его схватили в охапку и подняли на руки, после чего вытащили полусонного из дома и впихнули в машину. Реддл вез парня куда-то за город. Без объяснений причин. Без ясных эмоций на лице.

К старенькой машине любовника Гарри успел привыкнуть, и оружие там было буквально везде: в бардачке, под сидушками, на заднем кресле с правой стороны, в багажнике. Том больше не скрывал ничего.

 _«Вот и все,»_ — обреченно думал Поттер, покрываясь липким потом ужаса. От страха сильно тошнило, все конечности становились ватными, непослушными.

Самостоятельно из автомобиля Гарри выйти не смог, когда он остановился в лесу, и Тому пришлось выталкивать любовника силком наружу. Поттер судорожно огляделся по сторонам. Никого рядом. Никаких свидетелей. Кругом лес. И он, один на один с ядовитой змеей.

— Открывай багажник.

— И садиться туда? — высоким от паники голосом спросил Поттер.

Реддл ошарашенно приоткрыл рот.

— Нет. Там стоит корзина с едой и плед лежит. Я пока поищу ровное место.

_«Что?»_

— Это пикник, — неловким голосом закончил мужчина, отводя взгляд.

_«ЧТО?»_

Однажды, пока Гарри вдумчиво замешивал тесто на кухонном столе, Реддл заявился мрачной тенью даже самой злобной версии себя, нависая над умиротворенным домашними хлопотами парнем. Его темные глаза не выражали ничего хорошего, и Гарри моментально подобрался, готовый встретить нападение.

— Ты пойдешь со мной, — пустым голосом произнес Том, сжав длинными пальцами предплечье сожителя. — Вещей с собой никаких не бери, ключи тоже оставь. Можешь помыть руки, я жду тебя у входной двери.

Поттер перепугался до трясучки настолько, что мог только растерянно кивнуть в ответ, с небольшим шоком различив за плечами мужчины знакомую черную сумку. Саманта? 

**Вот теперь точно все.**

Гарри тогда легкомысленно подумал, что даже не успел составить завещания. Как-то неудобно оставлять наследство от покойной семьи психопату, который тебя и убьет. Поттер неловко вытащил из кармана домашних легких штанов свой сотовый, погладив темный экран. Кому писать? Что говорить? Звонить в полицию?

— Что ты делаешь? — раздался вкрадчивый голос позади, и Гарри подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности. — Кому ты собирался позвонить?

Парень выдавил из себя кривую неискреннюю улыбку, и Том свел брови к переносице. Он протянул руку ладонью вверх, и Гарри медленно вложил туда мобилу. Реддл кивком головы указал в сторону раковины, а после зачем-то спрятал кусок теста в пакет и убрал в морозилку. Как, блять, практично.

Он не сразу смог зашнуровать ботинки трясущимися пальцами, то ли нервничая от медлительности, то ли желая продлить минуты своей жизни хотя бы таким безынтересным занятием. Когда его жертва стала хищником? Почему, почему не сбежал раньше? Не попытался придушить во сне? Использовать оружие для самообороны? Вот ведь, лежала совсем рядом огромная Саманта или миниатюрная Моника, даже лютая Клара, только руку протяни, сними с предохранителя, нажми на спусковой крючок, приставив дуло к голове спящего. Это была бы самооборона.

Но теперь они спускались по лестнице вниз, после того, как Том запер входную дверь собственным ключом. А затем — Гарри уже сидел на заднем сидении более чистой и прибранной машины, колотясь от напряжения, ужаса и ожидания. Реддл продолжал молчать, заводя мотор и выезжая на трассу. Его сумка лежала рядом, на месте, где должно быть соседнее кресло. Поттер был уверен, что несколько пушек прикреплены и к телу мужчины. Может, там были даже ножи.

Ехали они непозволительно недолго, паркуясь у обыкновенного многоквартирного дома. Становилось яснее: его собираются убить без свидетелей, не оставляя улик. Поттер подумывал о том, чтобы закричать, позвать на помощь или наброситься на похитителя, подобно загнанному в тупик зверю, но глотка не издавала ни звука, пока они поднимались по грязной старой лестнице наверх. Первый этаж. Второй. Третий. И, наконец, четвертый.

Том молча отпер непримечательную коричневую дверь, отходя в сторону и кивком приказывая Гарри зайти внутрь первым. Парень подчинился, так же не произнося ни слова. Перед глазами слегка потемнело, но он держался ровно. Это оказалось грязноватой захламленной квартирой, набитой бесконечными ящиками, мешками, коробками, чехлами. Парень понимал, где оказался. То самое загадочное убежище Реддла, вместе с его удручающим складом «подружек». Позади хлопнула дверь и послышался скрежет проворачиваемого замка.

Гарри остался неподвижным, когда к его шее прикоснулись сухие теплые пальцы, скользнув за воротник и пригладив косточку позвоночника, а затем с плеч стянули незастегнутую куртку, перекладывая ее поверх одного из ящиков.

Повисла оглушающая тишина. Судя по всему, мужчина за спиной тоже не двигался.

— И… Что теперь? — хриплым севшим голосом разорвал вязкое молчание Поттер, сжимая вспотевшие ладони в кулаки.

Он не дрогнул, когда на плечи опустились чужие руки, разворачивая парня лицом к Реддлу. Тот смотрел мрачным взглядом, поджимая тонкие губы от какой-то невнятной эмоции.

— Я откладывал этот день, — тихо начал он, скользнув ниже по плечам пальцами. — Старался обходить его стороной, но наши отношения дошли до той самой стадии, когда… Я должен был это сделать. Я… — он шагнул назад, сунув руку за борт кожаной куртки. Мужчина вытащил оттуда беретту с именем Амелия. Посмотрел на нее несколько минут ничего не выражающим взглядом.

Затем отложил ее на ящик, вновь сунув руку за куртку и являя темным от паники глазам Поттера блестящие ключи. Гарри медленно моргнул. Затем перевел взгляд на румянец на скулах этого невменяемого, ублюдочного мужика. Том хаотично улыбнулся и протянул ключи парню.

— Теперь мы…

Поттер потерял нить разговора, перестав слушать любовника, привалившись плечом к стене и судорожно сжав домашнюю кофту в районе грудной клетки. Сердце неистово колотилось от прилива адреналина, а в легких не хватало воздуха. Спину ошпарило холодом от выступившего на ней пота. Ноги подогнулись, и парень стек на пол, громко задышав ртом душный воздух чудовищной квартиры, от которой ему, блять, только что предложили ключи. Он вцепился пальцами в волосы и громко закричал, выпуская наружу эмоции.

— Гарри? Гарри, что не так? Я все же не должен был? — взволнованно спросил Том, бледнея. На его лбу выступила заметная испарина. — Послушай, мы не станем переносить все ящики в твою квартиру или… Нужно было дать тебе ключи раньше? Позже? Я не заставлю тебя убираться здесь! Что не так?!

Гарри взбешенно зарычал и набросился на встревоженного и ломкого на вид мужчину, когда последняя нить выдержки и самоконтроля звонко лопнула. Реддл споткнулся об какой-то мешок и завалился на спину, по инерции хватаясь за высокую башню из деревянных ящиков, обрушая всю конструкцию на себя и душащего его Поттера.

Первое, что сумел выдавить из себя Гарри, когда пришел в сознание, было:

— Надеюсь, ты тоже мертв.

— Гарри, — послышался облегченный и слегка укоряющий вздох.

 **Ну конечно же нет.** Поттер открыл глаза, натыкаясь на лицо мужчины с большой ссадиной на лбу и наливавшимся лиловым цветом фонарем под глазом. Повернув голову, парень осознал, что лежит на старом матрасе на полу, окруженный такими же башнями из ящиков и коробок. На его лбу покоилась уже теплая мокрая тряпка. Что за позорище. Что за отвратительный день. Что за отвратительный человек — Том Реддл.

— Я знал, что ты плохо отреагируешь, — напряженным и таким же кошмарно-мрачным тоном произнес Том, впившись черным змеиным взглядом в бледное лицо сожителя. — Нужно было завязать глаза и связать руки, я так и знал. Знал, но почему-то…

 _«Да он взволнован, как подросток,»_ — проскользнула ошарашенная мысль в болевшей голове. — _«Он понятия не имеет, что делать и как себя правильно вести.»_

— Моя драгоценность… — обреченно и устало вздохнул Гарри, переполненный тоской то ли от жалости к сумасшедшему мужику, то ли к самому себе.

_«Так, и что теперь?»_

Поттер недоуменно стоял посреди комнаты, разглядывая самый настоящий бардак. Становилось понятно, почему Том решил перебраться жить к нему. У мужчины банально не хватало ни места, ни времени. Деньги он _действительно_ спускал на оружие и патроны. У него даже не было кровати. Ни одной раковины. Холодильник не работал. Туалет был битком набит книгами. Взяв одну из них в руки и мельком пролистав, Гарри пришел к удручающему выводу, что Том Реддл был **умен**. Было бы как-то легче смириться с его неадекватным поведением, будь мужик глуповатым, недоученным простым вещам, не умеющим считать расходы. Но нет — Гарри уже знал почерк любовника, и книга была исписана его пометками, выводами, замечаниями. Перебрав несколько, Поттер заметил еще один факт: они были перечитаны не раз и не два. Потрепанные корешки, смятые страницы, пропахшие порохом и чем-то таким же резким, острым. Будь мужчина отсталым в развитии, было бы легче описывать хаотичность странного мышления и поведения.

Это привело к логичным выводам: мужик был попросту неадекватом.

 _«Но таким милым,»_ — задумчиво продолжил размышления парень, разглядывая спину Реддла, который пытался отыскать в заваленной огнестрелом хате, чем угостить своего гостя. — _«Только посмотрите, как старается. Будто я стану есть нечто с истекшим сроком годности.»_

— Ты мог бы просто сказать, что мы едем к тебе в гости, драгоценность, — серьезно произнес Поттер, решив, что связь между странным мозгом и реальностью пора бы и налаживать. А он спустил все на самотек, вот и поплатился. — С чего бы мне отказывать? Могли бы и ужин по дороге купить.

Том повернул голову к сидящему на ящике с патронами от дробовика парню, и змеиные глаза казались удивленными. Однако тот быстро взял себя в руки, отстраненно покрутив в пальцах небольшую примятую пачку с мятными конфетами. Реддл почесал темный от отросшей щетины подбородок, раздумывая над сказанным.

— Так было проще, — пожал он плечами, отворачиваясь. — Если бы ты начал отказываться или сопротивляться, пришлось бы применить силу, зачем мне это? Ты полез в драку, как только понял, зачем мы здесь, едва нас не убив. Знаешь, это могли быть боеприпасы для РПГ.

— У тебя есть гранатомет?..

— Матильда, — любовно отозвался Том. А затем резко повернулся в сторону побелевшего от ужаса Гарри, засверкав привычным румянцем. — Хочешь потрогать?

— **Нет**.

_«Никогда раньше, и вот опять,»_ — грустно думал Поттер, под пристальным взглядом оглаживая ладонью Матильду, разумеется, не содержащую снаряда. Это немного успокаивало порядком издерганные нервы. До тех пор, пока на его колено не опустилась рука.

Гарри с любопытством глянул на возбужденного мужика в паре сантиметрах от себя, начиная догадываться, к чему все шло.

Вернулся с магазина, купив Тому едва ли не баулы с овощами, фруктами, мясом и крупами. Помявшись несколько невыносимо долгих минут у подъезда дома, сделал пометку в мыслях заказать дешевый холодильник. Гарри даже в голову не пришло задумываться, сколько он уже потратил на своего «кавалера», каждый раз клятвенно убеждая себя, что ни копейки не вложит в эти «отношения».

Перед входом в квартиру вновь помедлил, поставив пакеты с едой на пол и разглядывая новенькие ключи в руках. Что с этим делать? На кой черт ему вообще бывать в чужой квартире? Что он тут забыл, на другом конце города?

Ответ нашелся, когда, разгрузившись на кухне, Поттер зашел в спальню, обнаружив мужчину в окружении своих многочисленных любовниц на матрасе. Том повернулся к своему гостю, и губы озарила теплая улыбка. В сочетании с фонарем под глазом и шишкой на лбу, это смотрелось…

Гарри едва не вышел обратно, закрыв за собой дверь.

 _«Понятно,»_ — подумал Поттер, когда его силком усадили на старенький, но чистый матрас, опустив на колени здоровенный тяжелый гранатомет. И когда ногу обхватили чужие пальцы, со скрипом смирился с ситуацией, которую уже успел заранее предугадать: однажды Реддл всерьез затащит в постель свои чертовы пушки, а недавний разврат с Астрид только распалил эти желания. — _«Может, мне выебать его одной из них?»_ — Гарри глянул в взбудораженное поврежденное лицо. — _«Нет, тогда откроются врата в Ад.»_

— Тебе нравится? — нетерпеливо спросил мужчина. — Тебе нравится вес Матильды на ногах?

 _«Я считал, эту ситуацию нельзя сделать еще более невыносимо-неловкой. Что мы имеем за сутки?.. Едва не получил сердечный приступ, едва не похоронил нас заживо, а теперь меня явно разводят на секс в окружении огнестрельных подружек. Не хватает только… **Конечно** , »_ — повернув голову вправо, Поттер и снайперскую винтовку заметил. — _«И Саманта рядышком, вот счастья-то. Реддл, это отвратительно.»_

— Воодушевляюще, — как и всегда, Гарри старался особо не реагировать на заскоки партнера.

— Тогда оближи ее, — с тихим восторгом отозвался Реддл, с силой надавив на затылок парня и впечатывая его носом в холодный гранатомет.

 **Господи боже.** Гарри с мысленным обреченным вздохом открыл рот и провел языком по широкому стволу, зыркнув исподлобья на любовника. Но тот продолжал удерживать голову парня, сгибая его пополам, и Поттер повторил свои действия, скользнув губами чуть вбок, вновь размыкая их и облизывая металл дальше. Реддл шумно выдохнул и отнял голову Гарри от РПГ, притягивая к своему лицу и впиваясь в рот требовательным поцелуем, смещаясь ближе и быстро нащупывая руками края кофты, с нетерпением задирая ее наверх, а затем и вовсе стягивая вещь прочь.

— Займемся любовью?

— Освободи матрас.

Реддл повел подбородком, и на лице отразилось недоумение.

— Нет, — он надавил на грудную клетку, укладывая любовника на узкую полосу чистого от оружия места, нависая сверху и раздеваясь. Оставшись в одних темных боксерах, Том улыбнулся: — Если ты отсосешь мне, я уберу девочек.

— Хорошо, я не против твоих красавиц, — довольным тоном парировал Поттер, притягивая за шею мужчину и мягко кусая за колючий подбородок, однако тот почти сразу отпрянул. Парень прищурил глаза, лукаво улыбаясь на раздражение и возрастающее бешенство. — Что? Или милая Саманта тебе разонравилась? Какое расстройство.

— В чем проблема? — без обиняков потребовал ответа Реддл, знакомым жестом сжимая пальцами челюсть сожителя.

— Почему ты не хочешь принять мой отказ? — нежно спросил парень, скользнув ладонями по обнаженным ногам мужчины. — Если тебе нужны прямые слова, то я просто не собираюсь брать в рот мужской половой орган, это мерзко. Теперь лучше? _Это_ тебе важно было услышать?

— _Ах, вот, оно как_ , — еще тише прошептал Том, а его глаза потемнели. — Хорошо.

Он потянулся к штанам Поттера, спуская их вниз вместе с бельем и выпутывая из одежды ноги, после чего сжал чужой мягкий орган пальцами, молча вбирая его в рот. Гарри удивленно смотрел на странное поведение явно разозленного мужчины, что в общем-то не мешало возбуждению проявляться в тянущих ощущениях в паху, напряжению в члене, мурашках на коже. Что ж, если Том думает, что в возбужденном состоянии он согласиться на подобное, то вновь разочаруется ответом.

Не то чтобы Поттер совсем противился. Нет, дело немного в другом. Парень не зашел настолько далеко, чтобы пробовать на вкус пенис, предэякулят с него и тем более сперму. И опасался, что его просто стошнит на пах любовника, заполучив себе стресс, импотенцию на несколько недель или даже пулю в лоб. Гарри не хотел разочаровываться в сексе, в гомосексуальных постельных отношениях все еще было слишком многое, к чему он не привык, что не любил. Вместе с чокнутым «кавалером» страхи возрастали сильнее. Реддл — бессовестный. Сам Гарри — бессовестный во время соития. Это не должно заходить слишком далеко.

В итоге, он переиграл сам себя.

Отстранился Реддл от чужого паха, когда орган Поттера крепко стоял, налитый кровью и весь покрытый слюной. Змеиный взгляд все еще мрачен, но менее сердит, и парень чуть расслабился. В конце концов, он **никогда** не просил и тем более не заставлял Тома отсасывать ему.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь брать в рот мой пенис? — неопределенным голосом спросил Том, нависнув и заглядывая в глаза Поттера своим разбитым лицом. Дождавшись молчаливого покачивания головы, мужчина медленно прижал свои пальцы к губам любовника, жестом требуя взять их в рот. — Тебе так повезло с членом, знаешь? — мягко улыбнулся Том. — Такая хорошая длина, верно? — он втолкнул три пальца сразу, раздвигая челюсть. — Я бы не стал вставлять тебе силком, чтобы не лишиться кое-чего важного, — Реддл погладил ребром пальца передние зубы настороженного любовника. — Давай-ка проверим другой вариант.

Он втиснул другую руку под затылок Поттера, насаживая его на все три пальца до костяшек, и у того едва слезы из глаз не брызнули, когда ногти царапнули горло. Не успев отреагировать, слишком ошарашенный резвостью партнера, Гарри обнаружил, что его не толкают на пальцы, а заставляют сесть. Более того, давление на затылок возросло, сгибая парня еще ниже, вызывая реакцию боли в ребрах, спине и пояснице, в челюсти из-за пальцев, вбитых между коренных зубов.

С негромким хрустом в позвонках, его насадили на собственный член широко распахнутым ртом. Гарри машинально стиснул зубы на пальцах, **пораженный насмерть** ситуацией, и их выдернули прочь, отчего зубы соскользнули на орган, резанув его болью.

— Какая гибкость, я даже удивлен, что получилось. Теперь менее мерзко, Гарри? — с интересом спросил Том, пытаясь надавить на голову партнера сильнее, чтобы тот опустился ниже, но, похоже, это был предел возможностей парня. — Почему бы тебе не пососать самому себе? Вряд ли вырвешься, а тем более начнешь кусаться.

_« **Что за ебаный пиздец?** » _

Гарри широко распахнул глаза, ощущая языком обильно покрытую чужой слюной головку члена, соленый привкус Куперовой жидкости, жар кожи, остатки крови от прокушенных пальцев Реддла на зубах. Боль постепенно утихла, оставив после себя легкое ноющее чувство. Дышать было сложно из-за передавленных ребрами органов, а спину нещадно кололо от напряжения. Поттер протестующе замычал, забарахтавшись, но рука держала крепко.

Том ласково обхватил основание пениса Гарри, невесомо проведя поврежденными пальцами по бархатистой коже, обводя голубоватые венки, посылая по второму телу электрический ток удовольствия.

— Приятно?

_«Только выпусти, **и я убью тебя**.»_

Гарри зажмурился, вновь дернувшись, когда чужая рука огладила член сильнее.

Не было никакой возможности прервать собственную эрекцию. Парень ощущал жар, влажность своего рта, медленные и невесомые поглаживания возле основания пениса, а после и губы на шее, покрывающие кожу легкими поцелуями. С другой стороны — этого было **недостаточно** , чтобы получить полноценную стимуляцию.

Это продолжалось несколько долгих минут. Скольжение пальцев на органе, тесное и горячее пространство рта, сомкнутые губы чуть ниже крупной головки, поцелуи на плечах, шее, спине, медленные, чувственные, распаляющее, все такие же _недостаточные_. Поясница болела все сильнее, но рука с головы никуда не исчезала. Из такого положения Гарри не мог вырваться, не мог сняться с собственного члена из-за зубов и его крепости — движения Реддла не позволяли обмякнуть, какие бы мерзости Поттер не представлял в голове. Присутствие партнера рядом чувствовалось каждой клеточкой тела.

— Ну же, ты знаешь, что нужно сделать, чтобы все закончилось, — прошептал Том на ухо, когда упертый парень так и остался безынициативен. — Тебе же не мерзко?

Нет. Гарри действительно не было противно от собственного вкуса. Он, помимо возбуждения, тянущей неприятной боли и стыда, не ощущал ничего. Быть может, еще желание прикончить мужика с особой жестокостью за сие насилие.

После секса, разумеется.

 _«Блять,»_ — Гарри сжал губы на стволе члена плотнее, надавливая языком на уретру. Голова закружилась от этого извращения, от усилившегося удовольствия, от стыда. Хотелось разрядки. Хотелось, наконец, разогнуться. — _«Блять, блять.»_

Поттер _знал_ , что Реддл **заметил** , как впали его щеки от давления воздуха внутри, **заметил** , как напряглись губы, обернутые вокруг пениса плотным кольцом, должен был **различить** усилившийся румянец на щеках и **услышать** тихий, но весьма отчетливый стон. Парня всего затрясло. Возбуждение от этого понимания резко ударило в пах и голову. Он прижался языком теснее, слизывая солоноватую теплую жидкость, чуть двинув головой назад, и Том позволил ему сделать это на один-два сантиметра. Гарри застонал бесстыдно громче, одурманенный своими действиями до такой степени, что **хотел продолжить** , хотел насадиться на пенис глубже, **огорченный** , что не мог взять его полностью в рот из-за мешающихся ребер, всасывал кончик органа, раздвигая ноги шире и глухо мыча, полностью охваченный удовольствием буквально от всего. От давящей на затылок руки, от собственного разврата, от жара рта, от ощущениях на члене, от внимания партнера, который и руководил этим постыдным действом.

— Боже мой, — хрипло напомнил о себе Том, ложась на пол у разведенных ног, не отрывая руки от головы любовника, _и Гарри видел его лицо полностью._ — Ты такой восхитительный.

Реддл прижался губами к стволу члена Поттера, заставляя его стонать громче, обхватывая горячую кожу губами и несильно посасывая, скользя мокрым языком вверх, собирая чужую стекающую на яйца слюну и обводя им сомкнутые на пенисе покрасневшие губы. Гарри вновь всего затрясло от ответного бесстыдства — он готов был кончить от легких прикосновений Реддла даже быстрее, чем от бившему по всем нервным окончаниям самоотсосу в окружении огнестрельного оружия.

 _«Господи, нет, я сейчас кончу,»_ — пронеслась отрезвляющая мысль в голове, и Поттер вновь дернулся, глухо застонав от боли в пережатых внутренних органах. — _«Блять, только не это, стоп, это отвратительно! Я **убью тебя** , убью!»_

— Да, давай, — низко простонал Том, прекрасно поняв причину напряжения, давя на затылок сильнее.

Поттер плотно зажмурил веки, сотрясаясь от накатывающих волн оргазма, **этот чертов стон мужчины** , эта ситуация, эти ощущения. Парень плотно прижал корень языка к небу, понимая, что остановить происходящее не в силах, за секунду до того, как пенис во рту запульсировал, выплескивая внутрь соленую сперму, обволакивая зубы, все еще находившуюся в глубине рта головку и язык. Гарри громко сдавленно застонал, размыкая губы, и семя выплеснулось наружу, накрывая орган.

Том тут же убрал руку, и Поттер резко откинулся назад, глубоко вдыхая воздух ртом, ощущая второй психический оргазм в голове от облегчения в расслабившемся расправленном теле. Его сильно потряхивало от остаточного удовольствия, потрясения, стыда, пульсации крови в ушах и члене.

— _Ты труп_ , — прохрипел обессиленный парень, не способный вновь принять сидячее положение из-за судороги мышц в районе поясницы. — Реддл, ты труп, покойник, я прикончу тебя.

— Только после того, как удовлетворишь меня, я на пределе, — отозвался мужчина, оседлав грудь любовника и уткнувшись в мокрые приоткрытые губы обнаженным от белья членом. — Возьми его.

 _«Убью, я убью тебя,»_ — Гарри открыл рот шире, позволяя толкнуться туда пенису Реддла. Он так же плотно сжал губы, как и на своем собственном, двинув головой вперед, вызвав хриплый непотребный стон сверху.

— Да, — отозвался Том, судорожно вдыхая воздух сквозь зубы.

Он втолкнулся сильнее, но до глотки не проникал, чему Поттер воспаленным разумом был смутно благодарен. Парень втянул щеки, распахивая челюсть сильнее, а губы, напротив, опуская кольцом уже, чтобы не царапать чувствительную кожу зубами. Одинаковый вкус, практически одинаковые ощущения на языке. Гарри поднял руки, крепко стискивая их на покрытых мягкими волосками ягодицах, резковато притягивая бедра любовника к себе, и едва не подавился ткнувшимся в горло членом.

— Эй, не надо, — Том надавил на лоб парня, отстраняя его. — Лежи смирно, пока я трахаю тебя.

Мужчина сцепил замком пальцы под головой Поттера, чтобы у того не затекала шея, **какая, блять, заботливость,** и мягко натягивал парня на подрагивающий член, быстро и мелко толкаясь навстречу, изредка тихо постанывая от явственного наслаждения.

— Сожми губы плотнее, — выдохнул Реддл, чуть ускоряясь. Он задержал дыхание вовсе, когда Гарри выполнил просьбу, пару раз толкнувшись гораздо глубже и, наконец, замирая. Том на самом деле был на грани, наблюдая за извращенным минетом партнера, все это время потираясь болевшим от возбуждения членом прямо об пол.

Любовник болезненно сдавил пальцами напряженные ягодицы, чувствуя как его рот вновь наполняется спермой, но губы не разомкнул, пока мужчина не отстранился самостоятельно, выскользнув наружу и полностью смещая вес тела на грудь Поттера. Гарри даже головы не повернул, чтобы избавиться от семени, просто выплеснув его себе на подбородок, обливая шею и ключицы.

— Ты должен мне три желания за это дерьмо, перед тем, как я тебя задушу во сне, — прошептал парень, глядя на потолок влажными глазами. — А я задушу.

— Гарри, что угодно, — Том сменил позу, тесно пристроившись сбоку, потеснив Саманту спиной и прижимая нос к горящей щеке, оглушая звуком сорванного дыхания. — Что захочешь, _спасибо_.

Поттер печально вздохнул, прижав ладонь к животу. Он поморщился.

— Ты меня чуть напополам не сломал. Как только… Это было _запланировано_?..

— Я думал, ты обрадуешься ключам и отблагодаришь меня, — тихо отозвался Реддл, успокаивающе пригладив грудную клетку. — Хотел даже пригрозить, что использую снятую с предохранителя заряженную Астрид.

Гарри повернул голову в сторону мужчины, и тот рассмеялся:

— Я был бы аккуратен.

— Надеюсь, это была шутка.

Том помялся, отведя взгляд, и Поттер испустил долгий печальный стон:

— Моя драгоценность…


	4. Гарри Поттер (бонус)

— Ну и чего ты здесь забыл опять? Эй, ты что, напился?

Гарри неловко рассмеялся, скинув небольшую сумку у порога комнаты. Рон выглядел недовольным, словно намеревался разорвать дружбу, все узы, забыть, возненавидеть — только бы Поттер вышел обратно. На самом деле, конечно, все было скрыто вовсе не в ночном госте, а в ревнивых разборках, что произойдут после. Вообще-то было крайне забавно наблюдать за «семейной драмой» с разбором полетов, вот только шипели они на весь этаж. Вроде как и забавно, но мужик — просто ужас, какой жуткий.

Гарри спешно вытащил из сумки пакет со жратвой и толстую тетрадь с идеально переписанными лекциями. Уизли чуть повеселел взглядом, но позиций не сдавал, уперев руки в бока:

— Опять своего _милого_ кавалера морозишь?

Поттер чуть скривился, и Рон с явным удовольствием продолжил:

— С милыми глазками и миленькой улыбочкой, ах, с такими миленькими красными щечками, какая прелесть! — просюсюкал лучший друг, хлопая ресницами с заблестевшими глазами. — Или это хитрейший любовный ход? — одумался парень, хлопнув кулаком по ладони. — Разогревающее страсть расстояние? Проверка любовных чувств? Отвод соперниц?

— Рон! — рявкнул Поттер с совершенно бордовым лицом, чем вызвал хохот. — Какая там… — парень по привычке оглянулся и сильно сбавил громкость голоса: — Какая там вообще любовь?! Мы ебемся, и на этом все. А сейчас… Я немного устал от… — Гарри сморщился, будто нажрался лимонов. — От отношений.

— Так выгони его. В чем проблема?

— Что? Зачем? Куда мне его выгонять, я по-твоему совсем умом тронулся?

Гарри, сам того не замечая, заламывал пальцы, поглядывая в сторону двери.

— Как он один-то будет? Ты квартиры его не видел. Там жить невозможно. Я… Я накупил себе домой побольше еды, недельку с голоду умереть не должен, счета оплатил, электричество и воду тоже отключить не должны, — вздохнув, Поттер кусанул себя за губу, ощущая расстройство и беспокойство. — Там с ним будут Астрид и Моника, всегда рядом. Денег не оставлял, у него проблемы с этим, но не думаю, что… Если вдруг что-то случится, то мой телефон…

Рон сидел с приоткрытым ртом, не веря ушам. **Это вообще как?**

— Ты сейчас серьезно?

— А что не так? — моментально вскинулся Гарри. — Мне нужно было выкинуть все вещи Тома на улицу, самого его выпнуть в холод?!

— И поэтому ты ушел сам из собственной квартиры?.. Набухавшись с горя и тоски как дошкольник? Блять, постой, какие еще к чертям Моники? _Ты ему шлюх заказал?!_

— Это питомцы его домашние, — мрачно возразил студент, как-то недобро сверкнув глазами. Обеспокоенность моментально сменилась раздражением.

Рыжеволосый парень почесал затылок, пытаясь разобраться в хитросплетениях чувств своего лучшего друга. Да в общем-то он уже видел влюбленного Поттера, но вот чтобы тот был по уши влюблен в двухметрового мрачного мужика — вот такое впервые. Мало того, что они нисколько не скрывают факта, что трахают друг друга, так теперь _вот это_? И ведь самое забавное, нет, серьезно, бесконечно **смешное** , что Гарри своей влюбленности не признает. «Я гетеро, я гетеро», — бесконечно повторяет парень, словно эта мантра как-то влияет на его чувства к Реддлу. «Я гетеро», — говорит с абсолютно счастливым и оттраханным видом Поттер, составляя список покупок, куда была включена отдельная колонка с одеждой и обувью, на пару размеров больше собственных, очередным сотовым телефоном новой модели, тогда как сам ходил со старой раскладушкой. «Я гетеро, гетеро», — с глупым мечтательным видом оправдывается Гарри, выглядя при этом как кот при виде текущей кошки.

— Я не гей, — зачем-то сказал вслух Гарри, нечто разглядев на лице Рона.

— Да. «Ты гетеро», — поддразнил его Уизли, приглашающе махнув рукой на бывшую кровать друга. — Просто стал папиком Реддлу. Обычным гетеросексуальным папиком для взрослого мужика.

Парень захлебнулся воздухом и вспышкой гнева, кажется, раскрасневшись еще сильнее. Рон не дал приятелю собраться с ответом, продолжив гнуть свое:

— И теперь морозишь для подогрева чувств, ага? Что, жизнь скучной стала? В отношениях не хватает… Изюминки? Так вот, — Рон гневно рыкнул, долбанув ладонью по столу: — Весь изюм достанется мне, когда твой ебырь припрется выяснять отношения в пять часов утра, долбиться в дверь и пугать всех соседей, ебаные вы террористы, всю душу растрепали! Дайте выспаться, суки! Вон отсюда! До сессии полторы недели! Поттер, Герми вывернет меня наизнанку, если завтра на свидании-лекции буду носом клевать! Сними комнату в мотеле или пиздуй в бар! — чуть успокоившись и отдышавшись, Рон поспешно добавил: — И кавалера своего милого предупреди, что я к твоему побегу отношения не имею.

— Я думал, ты брат мне, — ахнул Гарри, пьяно ухмыляясь. — И в огонь, и в воду.

— Брат, сват, пока это не чужие любовные отношения, — глубокомысленно изрек парень. Затем в его взгляд вернулось любопытство. Уизли как-то предвкушающе потер руки. — И что на этот раз?

— Он продолжает громить мою хату, — огорченно выдохнул парень, ероша волосы на челке. Было видно, что особо поговорить об этом или излить чувства некому. А постоянно трепаться о «любовях» Гарри привычки не имел. — Том… Изобретает кое-какие штуки, иногда все выходит из-под контроля. Устроил самый настоящий погром. У меня обеденный стол подгорел. В квартире дышать нечем.

— Так это _ты_ ему сварочный аппарат покупал?! Зачем? Зачем поощряешь тогда?

В принципе Уизли знал ответ. К сожалению, его все еще не знал Поттер, который находил наглости вламываться ночью в комнату друга и изводить своим странным поведением.

— Это его увлечение, — с тщательной осторожностью подбирал слова Гарри, обходя щекотливую тему своих многочисленных «подарков». — Надо как-то вознаграждать…

— Что конкретно? Платишь за секс? — услужливо подсказал парень, с удовольствием заметив, как приятель вспыхнул от гнева, словно спичка. — Ты же говорил, что не хотел никаких отношений с мужиком, или я не прав?

Поттер поджал губы, немыслимо раздраженный. Рон ни пизды не понимал в происходящем. Разумеется, ему не нужны были никакие отношения со своим полом, просто бред! Ему подобное совершенно не интересно, это глупо, пошло, некультурно, абсолютно не мужественно. Что им теперь, целовать друг друга в щечки просто так? Дарить конфеты? А может еще за руки держаться на улице? Это позорно, мерзко, просто ужас.

Гарри не считал, что подарками как-то платит за секс. Все же, удовольствие они получают оба, и этот Реддл забирает куда больше от перепиха и всех этих отношений, он накормлен, согрет в хорошей квартире, у него новые шмотки. Новый…

Поттер приоткрыл рот.

**Это что же получается такое?**

_«Я папик?..»_ — он начал судорожно перебирать в воспоминаниях все, что знал об этом определении. — _«Да бред, бред же. Мне просто нужна была связь на расстоянии, чтобы контролировать лиходея. Телефоны даже друзьям дарят. Мне… Чтобы он отвлекался от работы, пусть создает себе своих любовниц, коли душа лежит, и что?.. Одежды нормальной практически нет, это же позорно. Позорно с ним рядом в приличном обществе бывать. И кровать с холодильником мужику жизненно необходимы, это всего-навсего… Уход, »_ — Гарри попытался резко оборвать взметнувшиеся мысли, но те будто бы и не подчинялись: — _«Ухаживание, я ухаживаю за ним, проявляю знаки внимания, пытаюсь как-то удержать, завлечь? Абсолютно нечего дать помимо секса? Жалость, вина, я виновен в том, что не отвечаю на чужие чувства? Кто виноват в них, кто флиртовал, кто говорил все те пошлые милые вещи в гей-клубе, кто?»_

— Я делаю знаки внимания партнеру? — неловко спросил Гарри, теряясь еще больше. Но Рону он мог доверить свои мысли, не боясь быть высмеянным или подвергнутым злобе. — Делаю вклад в отношения? Как нормальный мужик?

— Односторонний вклад?

— Что, прости?

Уизли принял вид умудренного жизнью и опытом старца. Давать советы и подталкивать ничего не понимающего друга к нужным выводам приносило глубинное удовольствие, и даже разборки с чужими ебырями никак не отягощали ситуацию в эти секунды.

— Ну, он поселился в твоей квартире, ест твою еду, живет на твои деньги, одевается на твои расходы. А взамен? Просто секс? — Рон перевел взгляд в сторону окна, качая головой. — Типа, это для тебя нормально? Это… Раз уж у вас шуры-муры, не то чтобы я осуждал ваши Граали, но… Я так-то считал, ты за равноправные отношения и искренние чувства. Мне что-то подсказывает, прости, друг, но тебя ебаным образом используют. А ты таскаешься за мужиком, который трахает хорошо и песни о любви поет. Я не прав?

 _«Но это же не так, он…»_ — Гарри мучительно напряг память. — _«Том много чего…»_

Вообще-то **нихуя**. Парень шокировано замолчал, начиная все больше осознавать свои поступки и мысли. Его же отношения с мужчинами совершенно не интересовали, а тем более с этим странным преступником. Который притащил в квартиру любовника склад огнестрела и боеприпасов, не скрывает свое больное пристрастие к оружию, бесконтролен, хаотичен, рушит все в чужой квартире, живет за чужой счет. А наивный Поттер просто соглашался на все, боясь то ли изранить чужие чувства, то ли за свою жизнь. Заняться не менее жарким сексом всегда можно и с другим более подходящим человеком, но что насчет Тома Реддла?

Он просто использовал первого попавшегося, мужик вообще осознает, что такое отношения и чувства, о которых любит говорить?

Гарри сморгнул злобу.

_«Вообще-то это именно Я использую удобное тело Реддла, что за…»_

— И что? Это _моя_ жертва, чего хочу, то и ворочу, — нахохлился все еще огорченный Поттер, криво улыбнувшись. — Какие искренние чувства, мне от него нужен только секс. И, кстати, он весьма неплохой, со своей «ролью» и задачей Реддл прекрасно справляется. Так почему бы мне не отблагодарить его?

— Тогда смирись с тем, что тот мужик — шлюха, которой ты платишь. Нет? — Рон хмыкнул на явный всплеск гнева в потемневших глазах. Да по одной только реакции можно все сказать о чувствах идиотского Поттера. Уизли понятия не имел, как донести это до парня так, чтобы он от неожиданности сам свои отношения не разрушил. Вроде как не особо геев любил, но тут _другое_ , тут жизнь Поттера, _его лучшего друга_. — Послушай, я не особо разбираюсь в ваших святых походах… Но у тебя, брат, даже с девушками не было таких отношений. А теперь совсем сбежал из собственной квартиры, чтобы твоему кавалеру удобнее было. Я где-то ошибся? Так поправь меня.

— Я не гей, — надломленно выдавил из себя парень. — Мне не нравятся мужские тела.

Уизли вскинул брови, когда на последней фразе Поттер неискренне отвел в сторону глаза. Вот это фокусы.

— Тела-то может и нет, но тот мужик с разбитым корытом прошлого столетия явно в душу запал, — максимально аккуратно парировал Рон. — Чего бегаешь, как малолетка? Хуевый из тебя капитан корабля. Бросаешь судно в море, _а вдруг украдут?_

Поттер вновь застыл с тупым выражением лица. Он медленно повернул голову ко входной двери. В мозгах все разом переклинило. **Да кто посмеет отнять у него Реддла?!** И кто в здравом уме? Будто Гарри позволит Тому уйти. Угрюмо цыкнув языком, парень выхватил из кармана пальто свой мобильный телефон и что-то пару раз яростно нажал там. Затем рывком подтянул мобилу к уху.

**А вдруг украдут?**

Гарри даже мысленно представить не мог, что отношения оборвутся вовсе не по его инициативе. А теперь — цепенел при опасной возможности самостоятельно закончить странную связь, то ли слишком привыкший к присутствию Тома в своей жизни, то ли… Поттер не хотел называть сдавливающее чувство внутри «любовью», но «некая привязанность» — оптимальное название для него.

 _«Украдут, украдут,»_ — билось в мыслях, и парень зверел все сильнее, и одурманенный алкоголем мозг не замечал за собой ничего противоестественного, помимо похищенного неизвестно кем и когда мужика. — _«А я, блять, узнаю, кем именно. Прямо сейчас.»_

Рон наблюдал за этой сценой почти с физическим удовольствием. Пьяные разборки. Красота. Даже перебитый сон не так жалко.

Послышались долгие гудки.

— А, — внезапно воскликнул Гарри, слегка бледнея. — Он же не знает, что я сбежал. Рыжка, ты… О, моя драгоценность, доброй ночи, — парень неловко и неискренне засмеялся, смазывая выступивший над верхней губой пот. — А я решил сходить в…

— Ты где? — раздался на том конце заспанный недоуменный голос. — Почему ящики приоткрыты, зачем тебе столько вещей? — судя по всему, Том первым делом заметил распахнутую дверку шкафа, что имела привычку невыносимо громко скрипеть. — Дорожной сумки нет. Гарри?

Поттер посмотрел страшными глазами на Уизли, махая рукой, но тот только пожимал плечами: пусть сами разбираются, горе-парочка.

— **Гарри.** _Ты сбежал из дома?_

— Сладкий, — запнулся парень. — Я решил во время сессии пожить у друга, знаешь, совместная подготовка, встать пораньше, другие студенты в общаге, поближе к колледжу быть.

На том конце связи молчали.

— Там в холодильнике много продуктов, со счетами все в порядке, — проворковал Поттер, панически прыгая взглядом от одного предмета к другому в комнате приятеля. Какого черта он вообще забыл здесь, спрашивается? _Бессмертный, что ли?_

 _«Я **должен** проследить, чем занимается Реддл и куда он ходит,»_ — скользнула непрошеная мысль, и парень тряхнул головой, пытаясь поймать правильный настрой для продолжения диалога. — _«Мне нужно удостовериться. Я должен знать точно.»_

— Почему ты замолчал? — послышался мягкий и уже абсолютно не сонный голос мужчины, невнятные шорохи и удары, слишком неразборчивые для опознавания. — Это _все_ , что ты хотел мне сказать? Ты все еще в том общежитии?

— Нет, — Гарри сглотнул и приложил палец к губам, жестом прося лучшего друга ничего не говорить. — Рон выставил меня за дверь. Поэтому…

А вдруг украдут?

 _«Поэтому ты собираешься и дальше мямлить себе под нос? Скажи прямо: выдай весь список своих блядских ухажеров и любовниц, чтобы я раскидал их к чертовой матери на мелкие кусочки,»_ — парень озлобленно стиснул зубы. — _«Такой мужик пользовался бы популярностью у женщин. Сколько еще людей вот так цепляли его в барах? Выкладывай, выкладывай, гадюка!»_

— Сбросил! — громко прорычал Гарри, замахнувшись было телефоном, но остановил себя от разбития собственной вещи. Вместо этого впился темным взбешенным взглядом в усмехавшегося лучшего друга. — Так _что_ ты говорил об изменах? У тебя есть доказательства?

— А что, ревнуешь? — невинно улыбнулся Уизли, похлопав ресницами. — Девочку увести могут?

 _«Да кто в здравом уме?!»_ — парень крепко стиснул зубы, посмотрев на свой телефон-раскладушку. — _«Такие же как я или имеющие глаза на нужном месте. Кто-то из его окружения, может, симпатичная женщина в таком же баре подойдет.»_

Поттер внезапно прикрыл глаза и свалился на стул, обреченно вздыхая. Да он пьян в дрова, какого черта творит? С какой целью вообще разбудил? И ведь сказал про то, что на хате у друга. Приедет, а если не застанет? Будет искать?

Так бензин денег стоит. И кому за него платить? Ебаному «папику», чтобы «девочка» после своих преступных похождений дома пораньше появлялась. И чтобы полиция не остановила поинтересоваться, а что же это лежит в такой большой красивой сумочке у красотки?

— Это все так проблемно, — уныло пробормотал Гарри, спустя полчаса тяжелых размышлений о судьбе человечества, забытых в стирке носках и разбуженном уставшем мужике. — Нужно было просто подцепить в интернете девчонку на тематическом сайте, может, найти в том же клубе бисексуальную женщину, так было бы куда проще. Чего мне вообще с мужиком делать?..

— А ты чего хотел? Думаешь, мне с лектором встречаться легко? Или самой Гермионе? Тоже мне, «проблемы» — отношения с гомиком, а как насчет самого гениального хирурга? — попытался его утешить своими проблемами Рон. — На ее фоне я какой-то микро-микроб из страны Неудачников. А ты, вон, на фоне Реддла весьма выгодно вырисовываешься. Подобрал как драного кота с улицы, пригрел, накормил, с чего бы переживать?

— Я вообще своего согласия на отношения не давал. Меня всего лишь поставили перед фактом. Психопатично, нет?

— Не психопат, а продуманный, — поднял указательный палец вверх Рон, окатив Гарри очередным взглядом мудреца. — Так бы слонялись тоскливо по улицам, пытаясь начать в эти самые отношения, а твой голубок просто разом перешагнул все страсти и метания. Настоящий мужик, никаких сопливых признаний!

Друг просто махнул рукой, немного повеселев. И правда, чего это он раскис?

— Кстати, у меня же есть для тебя новость. Точнее сюрприз. Бл…

Рона прервал громкий отрывистый стук в дверь. Как знал, в какой момент появиться.

Гарри испустил еще один тревожно-бессильный вздох и поднялся на ноги, отпирая дверь комнаты Уизли. На пороге действительно стояла злобная невыспавшаяся гадюка в самых некрасивых чувствах бешенства.

— А вот и моя девочка, — сладко протянул Поттер, кося глазами и расплываясь в глупой улыбке. — Иди к папочке.

— Пьянь, — тихо процедил Реддл, сощурив черные злые глаза, хватая кавалера за ворот куртки и дергая наружу.

Гарри успел лишь послать другу задранный вверх большой палец и зловеще ухмыльнуться.

 _«Ебать, дьявол,»_ — уважительно пронеслось в глазах Уизли в след. — _«Ах ты ж… Я же не сказал ему…»_

Что Блэк вернулся в Лондон.

Впрочем, Гарри понял это по утру, когда его шлюха-замок по велению ключа два раза щелкнул, впуская внутрь кого-то чужого. Измочаленный бессонной ночью любовник лежал рядышком, приткнув голову куда-то в район шеи Поттера, полностью скрывшись под одеялом. Это в некотором роде спасло Сириуса на первых секундах от инфаркта.

Зато Поттер и его торчащая из-под одеяла голова выражали сначала испуг, затем удивление, а после — повторный испуг. Его крестный **абсолютно точно** не должен видеть, что Гарри спит с мужчиной в одной кровати. Конечно, держать все в тайне — недостойно взрослого человека, каковым себя считал Поттер, но не все так быстро и сразу. Это парень мог уловить даже будучи сиротой — родственники ни в коем случае не должны пересекаться с гомосексуальной стороной жизни своих детей в неподготовленном виде.

— Сири?!

Блэк выглядел удивленным, словно это не он в девять утра вломился в чужую квартиру без предупреждения.

— Я думал ты будешь на парах, хотел устроить сюрприз, — выдал он первым делом, посмеявшись над шоком в широко раскрытых глазах крестника. — Чего? Мне Рональд ключи дал, что за взгляд?

— Мог хотя бы предупредить, — тихо ответил Гарри, пытаясь сообразить, как бы помягче выставить мужчину в ванную комнату и вытолкать Реддла за дверь до поры до времени. — Что еще за привычка — брать без спросу дубликаты ключей от моей квартиры? Это максимально невежливо.

— Какая еще привычка? И чего шепчешь? А… Ты не… Ты не один?

Наконец, смутившийся мужчина заметил неестественно огромный комок под одеялом — явный признак наличия под ним двух тел разом. Теперь он начал понимать, в какую неловкую ситуацию попал, не подумав о возможной девушке парня. Впрочем, нежданного гостя заметил не только Блэк.

 _«О, ну сейчас начнется,»_ — как-то обреченно подумал Поттер, ощутив, как разбуженный Том на ощупь ищет края одеяла, чтобы выбраться наружу и разузнать, **кто там, блять, его возлюбленному по утрам сюрпризы собирается делать.**

Гарри на самом деле не мог осуждать крестного за глубокий шок на побелевшем лице и некультурно приоткрытый рот. Даже не мог осудить за ступор. Не тогда, когда возле лица его крестника вылезла заспанная заросшая морда с растрепанными вусмерть волосами и следом укуса на подбородке.

— _Волдеморт?_ — словно ушибленный солнцем просипел мужчина, отшатнувшись и отведя локоть правой руки назад.

— Бродяга, — не менее пораженно прохрипел Реддл, окончательно проснувшись и проморгавшись.

 _«Вы ебанулись?»_ — подумал Гарри в ответ на странную перекличку не особо вменяемых мужиков. В общем и целом их реплики напоминали ругательства. Какой нормальный человек назовет другого бродягой или… Или как там Тома обозвали? Что еще за жаргон? «Волмарт»? Дешевый магазин? Хотя, учитывая вечный недостаток денег из-за бесчисленных покупок огнестрела…

Мысли резко оборвались, когда Реддл внезапно в себя пришел. Затем голову парня недружелюбно вдавила в подушку широкая ладонь любовника, а сверху послышался знакомый щелчок от лежавшей у стеночки Астрид.

Второй щелчок был со стороны крестного отца, и он стал полнейшей неожиданностью. Поттер замер, осознав, что за жест делал Сириус секундой ранее: готовился выхватить пистолет. И сделал это. _Пистолет._

Несмотря на жуткое изумление, в голову долбила все отчетливее только одна логическая цепочка: Знают друг друга — оба имеют оружие — **любовники**. С милыми блядскими прозвищами, насколько милыми могут быть какие-то бомжи или «Влодемоты», Гарри даже выговорить про себя не мог то слово. И точно уже не собирался, учитывая обстоятельства.

 _«Конечно, они могли быть вместе, конечно, Реддл мог спать сразу с двумя одновременно. Блэк сам по себе менял любовниц, как перчатки, а теперь перешел на мужиков? И имеет с лиходеем-разрушителем гораздо больше общих тем, какая горячность, оружие! Застал любовника с другим мужиком?»_ — прозвенела ревнивая агрессивная мысль. — _« **Кто здесь капитан корабля, мать вашу?!** »_

Зарычав, парень ударил по руке мужчины, вскидывая голову и скалясь на крестного с явственной злобой и ревностью, даже не скрывая этого. Как Блэк посмел пытаться увести **его** мужика? Какие у них отношения? Что связывает вместе? Когда познакомились? В гей-клубе? Сириус флиртовал с Томом? Привел на свою квартиру? **Откуда они друг друга знают?**

— _Только посмей к нему_ …

— Что ты, блять, забыл в постели моего крестника? Откуда ты тут взялся?! — Блэк не обратил внимание на взбешенного парня, направляя черный пистолет на Тома. — А ну-ка в сторону, дай я лучше прицелюсь!

— Ты и с метра попасть не сможешь, бездарность, — прошипела над ухом навострившегося Поттера змея. А затем угрожающе переспросила: — Ты крестный Гарри? _Да ну?_ Спал с ним? _Пришел потрахаться?_

— Чего?! — весь искривился Сириус. — Следи за языком и отвечай на вопросы, преступная мразь! Вылезай оттуда, будь мужиком!

— **Не отрицаешь?**

— Гарри, в сторону, и я убью его! — Блэка чуть затрясло и он сжал пистолет крепче. — Я готовился к твоей смерти, Волдеморт, искал тебя восемь ебаных лет, и _не упущу_ шанса всадить пулю в лоб.

— Не раньше, чем я вышибу тебе мозги своей Астрид, — напротив, еще тише ответил Реддл, вновь пытаясь придавить голову любовника вниз, но тот был полон сил, довольства и любопытства.

Поттер с приподнятыми бровями наблюдал за криками двух мужчин с утра пораньше, сделав для себя только один значимый вывод — они были _явными_ врагами друг другу, а не любовниками. Сердце забилось спокойнее. Нужная радость при виде крестного начинала набирать обороты: они не виделись уже целый год!

— Сири, ты преступник? — вздохнул Гарри, подперев подбородок кулаками. — Твое позывное «Бродяга»? А чего так стремно?

— Я не… — он оглушенно закрывал и раскрывал рот, по всей видимости пытаясь одновременно выкрутиться из ситуации и держать под прицелом опасного преступника. — Почему ты…

Том вновь попытался отодвинуть любовничка подальше от разборок, но Гарри отмахнулся от него, предварительно предупреждающе зыркнув:

— Это мой крестный отец, но вот откуда ты его знаешь, **еще огромный вопрос**.

— Мы же это обсуждали, — шепнул Том на ухо парню, намекая на ночной разговор. В черных глазах вновь мелькнул непонятный восторг. — Ты слишком ревнив.

Гарри отвернулся в сторону, отклонив голову от чужого лица, а взгляд помрачнел. Этого только не хватало — устраивать сцену перед Сириусом, вид которого и без того оставлял желать лучшего. Да мужчина был в ахуе.

Парень поджал губы, чуть толкнув задницей вверх, чтобы Реддл скатился с него прочь, и нырнул под одеяло с головой, на ощупь разыскивая свое нижнее белье и не с первой попытки надевая его. Затем с равнодушием выбрался из кровати, слегка прихрамывая, пройдя к плите и включая ее. Повисла напряженная тишина.

— Я поставлю чайник, — спокойно произнес Поттер, будто и не рычал пару минут назад. Он даже не смотрел на мужчин. — Сири, сходи в душ, ты грязный с дороги. Здесь везде чисто. И, будь добр, снимай ботинки у порога.

— Гарри, — неловко запнулся Блэк, не решаясь подойти ближе или наброситься на так же успокоившегося чужака — сейчас крестник как никогда напоминал разгневанную Лили. — Откуда ты знаешь этого человека?

Парень пожал плечами, бросив куда-то в сторону:

— Мы встречаемся. Уже почти пять месяцев. Том тут живет.

Сириус изумленно огляделся по сторонам, только сейчас заметив странные изменения: подпаленный стол, огромное количество ящиков и коробок, чужие вещи на стуле, кобура на подоконнике. И, наконец, сожитель крестника. Самое отвратительное, неожиданное и странное звено в изменениях. Недопустимое.

— Почему ящики подписаны женскими именами? — глухо просипел крестный, наконец, оторвавшись от изучения максимально расслабленного Реддла на кровати.

— Там девочки моей драгоценности лежат, — негромко откликнулся Гарри, медленно повернув голову к Сириусу. В его руках был нож для нарезки хлеба. — Разобранные на части. Так их удобнее хранить.

— Мы трогаем их иногда для возбуждения, — подхватил Том, мстительно сверкая глазами.

Поттер мечтательно вздохнул:

— Некоторые части Моники были этой ночью вставлены в…

Блэк пошатнулся, схватившись за сердце, и отступил к стене для точки опоры, закатывая глаза.

— Жестоко, Гарри, — мягко прокомментировал Реддл, натягивая на себя домашние вещи. — Ты такой прелестный.

— Он вломился в мою квартиру, направил в мою сторону заряженный пистолет, угрожал убить _моего_ любовника, — раздраженно ответил Гарри, с силой опуская нож на разделочную доску, вместо нарезания булочек просто кроша их на кусочки. — Скрыл тот факт, что охотится за кем-то, явно состоит в какой-то тайной организации. Он не военный и не полицейский. И назвал тебя каким-то хуевым тупым прозвищем.

Повисла еще одна тишина, заставившая Поттера оглянуться на сожителя.

— _О._

Реддл выглядел то ли огорченным, то ли рассерженным, то ли обиженным. Гарри пробормотал что-то про змеиное царство и нежно поправился:

— Но мне понравилось, драгоценность. «Ворламорла» звучит изысканно.

Том прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Вротамрад? — допытывался Гарри, глядя на упорно молчавшего Реддла за обеденными столом и быстро теряя терпение. — Влортомот? Волмарт? Валарморгулис? Да как?!

Мужчина ошпарил парня знакомым режущим взглядом, но ничего не ответил, находясь в скверном расположении духа. По всей видимости, неосторожные слова сожителя крепко задели его. Поттер повздыхал некоторое время, но, ощущая угрызения совести, попытался разговорить строптивого мужика. Сириус отмокал в ванной, то ли успокоенный отсутствием расчлененных трупов девушек в ящиках, то ли ошарашенный количеством огнестрельного оружия. Убедившись, что его крестника никто убивать в ближайшее время не собирается, ушел очищать дорожную грязь и пот.

Гарри даже разбираться не стал, кем и в какой организации работает крестный. Для чего? Взвалить на плечи еще больший груз волнений и тревог? Будто возвращавшегося после каждой «ремонтной работы» Тома Реддла ему было недостаточно. Не любовники, и ладно. На самом деле ничего другое Поттера больше не беспокоило. Слова Рона все еще услужливо всплывали в памяти, парень оценивал внешние данные своего лиходея-кавалера, затем припоминал, насколько быстро тот согласился уйти за _посредственным_ парнем прямо с задания. Как мало Гарри знает о досуге мужчины вне дома, о его друзьях и…

 _«Не хочу признавать, но я ревную,»_ — со скрипом смирился он, стараясь не сверлить соседа по столу настойчивым нетерпеливым взглядом. — _«Не потому что влюблен. Вздор. Потому что мы вместе спим, и я не желаю видеть даже в воображении предположительных женщин этой змеи. Это было бы унизительно для меня. »_

Голову мгновенно прошила опаляющая мысль-насмешка:

_«Но не настолько унизительно, как та ситуация ночью, где ты скакал на члене мужика, заставляя его совокупляться с огнестрелом.»_

Поттер чуть расплескал чай, когда руки затряслись. Том тут же обратил на любовника пристальное внимание, хмурясь. Как же — злобу показать надо, но и беспокойство с волнением за состояние дражайшего возлюбленного проявить необходимо. Брови мужчины слегка приподнялись: Гарри был красен, как маков цвет.

Из общежития парня буквально выволокли за шкирку к «разбитому корыту» с включенным мотором. Гарри для верности спотыкался почаще, пару раз хихикнул и попытался зажать мужчину на лестничном пролете, но Том решительно отодвинул его лицо прочь. Он не устроил разборок, и Поттер мысленно благодарил богов, что пил дешевое пиво по пути к другу, и теперь от него пахло алкоголем, подтверждая странное поведение. Реддл был зол. Однако не посчитал действенным начинать ссору, пока студент в видимом неадеквате.

В машине они не разговаривали, и Гарри сверлил макушку любовника тяжелым взглядом. И как выяснить правду? Может, приковать его дома к трубе и держать так, пока не сознается? Или глянуть контакты в телефонной книжке? Быть может, там будет нечто вроде «любимая», «дорогая» или «Джейн, анал».

Когда Том припарковался возле многоквартирного дома Поттера, парень прильнул грудью к водительскому креслу и крепко обвил руками плечи мужчины. Одну тактику поведения он выучил на зубок. Реддл впадал в гипноз, когда Гарри начинал усиленно с ним флиртовать. И теперь хаотичный мужик был в ловушке.

— А ведь я сбежал из-за тебя, знаешь? — произнес низким голосом парень, скользнув одной рукой за кожаную куртку, под водолазку. — Когда моя драгоценность сбегает под вечер в неизвестность, это разбивает мне сердце.

Поттер подтянулся выше и прижался носом к теплой шее замершего на месте водителя. Рука легонько обвела мышцы груди, неторопливо поглаживая кожу. С такого близкого расстояния парень смог уловить замедлившееся дыхание и ускоренный пульс.

— Стоит мне только подумать о расстоянии между нами, каждый раз, оставаясь вновь один во Вселенной, теряя тебя, — прошептал Гарри, сосредоточенно размышляя, как подвести разговор к теме предположительных измен. Он скользнул пальцами к напрягшемуся прессу, чуть прижимая ладонь к нему. — Думая, с кем ты и вернешься ли утром обратно.

Том продолжал молчать, и парень провел носом по его щеке, вжимаясь лицом в чужой висок. Пахло изумительно на самом деле. Это немного сбило мысли, но не настолько, чтобы Поттер растерялся и остановился. Приоткрыв рот, Гарри произнес в ушную раковину любовника:

— Как много людей смотрят на мою драгоценность, пока меня нет. Сколько еще я это выдержу?

Наконец, Реддл подал голос, слегка хрипя, отчего Гарри пришел в восторг.

— Это не дает тебе права сбегать, не предупредив, в три часа ночи. Тем более планировать побег заранее. Я собирался пристрелить Уизли.

Поттер недоуменно нахмурился. Что это еще за ответ? Вместо нужной правды, с ним собираются флиртовать? Гарри не особо верил, что Реддл решится причинить вред лучшему другу своего «возлюбленного».

— Я позвонил тебе, — мягко возразил Гарри, скользнув рукой ниже и сжимая ремень на штанах. Водолазка мешалась, и это бесконечно раздражало. — Сказал, где я. Разве это побег? Драгоценность, я не смог бы без тебя жить. Но мне необходима уверенность, что мое сокровище не отнимут, понимаешь? Слишком больно — каждое утро не иметь возможности знать, вернешься ли ты.

Кажется, он немного перестарался. Реддл вновь впал в ступор, ничего не отвечая. Поттер вздохнул, медленно убирая руки с чужого тела. Не говорить же правду, насколько остоебало постоянное присутствие кого-то на своей территории, отсутствие личного пространства, запах гари, склады оружия и вид испорченной мебели. Иногда парень просто хотел расслабиться в тишине, покое и одиночестве. Для этого он и приобретал отдельную квартиру. А в итоге оказалось хуже, чем в общаге. Разумеется, жизнь стала насыщеннее, поразительнее, секс и потрясающие разговоры, интересное с точки зрения студента-медика тело любовника, разделенные с кем-то трапезы, его даже подвозят на машине туда, куда парень попросит. Но Гарри все еще требовалось уединение с собой. Говорить об этом было как-то стремно. Будто душу придется ковырять. И немного опасно указывать на наглое постоянное присутствие мужчины рядом, учитывая его личность. А теперь еще и возможность измен, что с учетом всех неудобств были бы просто возмутительными.

— Мне осталось не так много времени, и я смогу взять отдых, — в итоге опомнился Реддл, нашарив рукой ладонь Гарри и привлекая к себе внимание. — Я коплю деньги на кое-что интересное для тебя. И после — можем проводить время вместе, сколько того захочешь.

Поттер посмотрел на затылок мужчины с сомнением. **Ах, какое удовольствие**. В принципе, он смутно понимал, чего мужик может подарить. Великое счастье, сколько радости-то. Том был все еще на полном серьезе уверен, что его любовник в восторге от «подружек» в квартире. Гарри прощал эти извращенные слабости сожителю, но как быть с тем, что ему собираются сделать дорогой подарок, заключавшийся в покупке нелегального огнестрела, который парню _и нахуй не всосался_?

 _«То есть, он осознанно копит деньги, не тратя их на свое болезненное увлечение, которое не контролирует?»_ — появилась неожиданная отрезвляющая мысль, и Поттер будто упал в нее с головой. — _«Собираясь приобрести оружие, которое запросто подарит другому человеку? Том Реддл, что каждую помятую гильзу считает?»_

Гарри ощутил, как горят его щеки, и прижал вторую руку к лицу. Сердце отчего-то билось быстро. Что еще за новости? Что?

Парень абсолютно не понимал, почему грудную клетку переполняли предвкушение, восторг, радость.

— О, — севшим голосом ответил, наконец, Гарри, неловко сжимая пальцы на руке Тома. В голове стало пусто. — Ох.

Ожидаемо, Поттер набросился на сожителя, едва они переступили порог и заперли за собой дверь. Его в принципе не заботила собственная реакция, парень не стал разбираться, почему вместо злобы и возмущения испытывал странное счастье, возбуждение — это все было крайне приятно, прекрасно, восхитительно, так чего вообще травить себя размышлениями? Когда можно дернуть на себя все еще пребывавшего в легком ошеломлении любовника, выпустив скручивающие нутро чувства наружу, чтобы окончательно не разорваться от них.

Гарри резковато притянул голову мужчины к своему лицу, находя его губы своими и прижимаясь к ним в хаотичных нетерпеливых поцелуях, попутно стягивая с Реддла его куртку и скидывая ту на пол. Послышался знакомый тяжелый стук, и Поттер оторвался от рта Тома так же поспешно, отчего тот не успел даже сориентироваться на ответ.

— Не смей, — с угрозой прошептал Гарри, сверкая возбужденными глазами. — Даже думать забудь, я не позволяю.

Не дождавшись согласия или возмущения, парень вновь вернулся к поцелую, с легкой дрожью ощущая втолкнувшийся в глубину рта чужой мокрый язык. Рецепторы резанул восхитительный мужской запах, подбородок оцарапала щетина прижавшегося ближе лица, и чужие руки начали снимать пальто прочь. Остаток пугающего понимания, что Том шел за любовником не для простой ссоры откатил прочь.

Реддл неаккуратно скинул с себя ботинки, и Поттер повторил за ним движения, подталкивая сожителя в сторону незаправленной кровати. Опрокинув Тома на спину, Гарри залез сверху, нависая над тяжело дышащим мужчиной. Он чувственно провел пальцами от виска до ключиц, оттягивая ворот водолазки, а в глазах появилась смешинка: спешащий в самых сердитых чувствах кавалер надел на себя вещи задом наперед, даже наизнанку, судя по торчащему шву. Какая прелесть.

— Хочешь перебраться ближе к общежитию? — неопределенно поинтересовался мужчина, опустив широкие ладони на бедра и подаваясь вверх тазом, обозначая свою заинтересованность в занятии сексом. — Что-то не так с моей машиной?

— Она ужасна, — посмеялся Гарри, забираясь руками под помятую водолазку и медленно задирая ее наверх. — Но вообще-то я говорил серьезно, — парень чуть отклонился назад, чтобы стянуть с себя верхнюю часть одежды, оголяя торс. — О своем отвратительном незнании, где пропадает весь день, а порой и всю ночь мой драгоценный возлюбленный.

 **Все**. Реддла можно было бы брать теплым, судя по расширенным глазами и даже в темноте заметно заалевшим скулам.

— Ты хочешь знать о моей работе? — хрипло уточнил Том, впившись взглядом в мягкую улыбку на губах партнера.

— Нет, — прошептал Гарри, склоняясь ниже и медленно целуя быстро бьющуюся жилку на разгоряченной шее. — Хочу знать _все_ про твой круг общения.

Мышцы под руками парня сильно напряглись, и тот замер. Том сжал пальцы на бедрах еще крепче, а затем рука Реддла переместилась на подбородок любовника, отводя его голову в сторону, чтобы одарить пристальным странным взглядом. Гарри чуть растерянно моргнул, не уверенный в эмоциях мужчины. Пальцы держали крепко, даже болезненно, и парень оставил мимолетную мысль вырваться.

— **Это ревность?**

Поттер дернул уголком губ, ощущая нечто вроде ледяной воды по всему телу. Какая еще к блядям собачьим ревность? Это защита территории! Вздор.

— Гарри, скажи мне, — негромко продолжил Реддл, стискивая пальцы жестче. — Иначе заставлю силой.

Парень вспыхнул гневом, но по губам разрослась новая улыбка. Отлично, почему бы и не пойти на поводу, если это развяжет язык.

— О, мой дорогой, — прошептал он, обхватив запястье мужчины и скользнув к предплечью. — Разумеется, да.

— Это все меняет.

 _«Я тебя убью, если опять уклонишься от ответа, богомерзкая змея!»_ — оскалился парень, зверея еще больше. — _«Задушу этими самыми руками!»_

Том легко улыбнулся, отпуская челюсть любовника, чтобы снять с себя водолазку. К сожалению, уверенный, что предварительно правильно ее надел, мужчина вновь вывернул водолазку наизнанку, складывая на стоящий у кровати стул. Гарри проследил за его действиями, чуть остывая. **Какая прелесть** , до сих пор. Что за невозможный лиходей. Кто вообще в здравом уме таких киллеров нанимает? У них там целая шобла подобных людей?

— Ты все еще думаешь о тех, кого я могу трахать? — продолжал улыбаться Том, пленяя взметнувшийся пульс любовника. — Хочешь выяснить это?

Поттер склонил голову набок, приподнимая бедра и нащупывая ширинку на штанах мужчины, чтобы расстегнуть их и сдернуть вниз. Затем привстал на коленях, чтобы раздеться до конца. О, он все выяснит, непременно. Хмыкнув, парень полностью лег на грудь Реддла, опуская руку под кровать и нашаривая там заранее припрятанный за коробкой с Самантой магнум.

Он отвлекся на движение губ на своей шее, выдыхая ртом от удовольствия, потершись пахом о напряженный живот любовника. Затем вновь сел, придавив такой же крепко стоящий пенис Реддла задницей к его телу, вырвав у мужчины довольный тихий стон. Погладив щеку сожителя, тем самым привлекая к себе его внимание, Гарри прижал дуло Моники ко впадинке между ключицами, надавливая, и змеиные черные глаза распахнулись.

— Я выясню, — шепотом произнес Гарри, опуская курок с негромким щелчком, с дрожью ощущая вновь напрягшиеся мышцы под собой. Как же восхитительно. Парень неспешно провел стволом пистолета по горлу, обводя крупный кадык, с царапающим звуком скользнул по подбородку, чтобы прижать дуло к губам. — Девочка хочет попасть в твой рот, не отказывай ей.

Поттера затрясло сильнее, когда губы приоткрылись, позволяя втолкнуть оружие внутрь.

 _« **Блять, какой он потрясающий** ,»_ — взбудоражено подумал Гарри, неспешно двигая длинным стволом назад-вперед, прослеживая мокрые следы слюны на металле. Черные глаза мужчины полыхали огнем, возбуждением, возрастающим невменяемым восторгом от действий партнера. — _«Хочу его.»_

Парень слегка двинул бедрами, с наслаждением различив под собой вспышку удовольствия, отразившуюся на лице Тома. Руки мужчины вновь обхватили узкие бедра сожителя, направляя толчки, двигая бедрами в ответ и потираясь о ягодицы истекающим смазкой членом. Его губы сомкнулись плотнее на магнуме, а щеки втянулись. Гарри обхватил пальцами собственный стояк, приоткрыв от удовольствия рот. После чего потянулся к тумбочке, вынимая оттуда пачку с презервативом и смазкой.

— Держи ее, — пробормотал Поттер, отпуская огнестрельное оружие и приподнимаясь, чтобы раскатать на органе любовника резинку. Заметив недовольство в затуманенных желанием глазах, парень мягко возразил: — Сегодня будет по-моему, моя драгоценность, правда?

Змеиные глаза чуть сощурились в молчаливой угрозе, однако возражать возбужденный до предела любовник не стал, похоже, получив куда более удовлетворяющую все фетиши ситуацию, чем банальный трах без защиты. Гарри быстро выдавил на пальцы смазку и вставил их в свое отверстие, заполняя стенки кишки лубрикантом. Благодаря довольно частому сексу сфинктер сейчас не было нужды тщательно растягивать, и это прекрасно.

Кровь кипела и бурлила от осознания простого факта: _курок все еще был опущен_ , и пистолет, готовый в любую секунду выстрелить, все еще находился глубоко во рту мужчины. Более того, он медленно вставлял Монику, имитируя минет, не сводя острого поглощающего свет взгляда с парня над собой. Поттер завел руку за спину и обхватил скользкий от смазки на презервативе пенис, прижимая его головку к колечку мышц в своей заднице, медленно насаживаясь, пока ягодицы не прижались к паху до конца. В глазах мелькали вспышки возбуждения от сотрясающих сознание ощущений заполненности, инородности, жара внутри себя.

Гарри вновь перехватил ладонью магнум, двигая им самостоятельно, начав неспешно покачиваться тазом, задыхаясь, другую руку опустил на быстро вздымающуюся грудь любовника для точки опоры.

 _«Смотри, смотри, будто хоть кто-то сможет удовлетворить твои чудовищные фетиши, помимо меня,»_ — мелькнуло в мыслях, и Поттер протолкнул ствол Моники глубже в чужой рот, различая давящиеся звуки из него. — _«Смотри, смотри на меня, не отводя глаз.»_

И Реддл смотрел, буквально поглощая, пожирая, впитывая любовника, словно завороженный одним его присутствием, доводя Гарри до какой-то немыслимой точки наслаждения: он прекрасно видел, что мужчина готов сорваться от своего бездействия, от покорности, от неподвижности, но продолжал только смотреть, подчиняясь чужим глазами и движениям больше, чем когда-либо.

Парень неспешно увеличивал темп, впившись ногтями во влажную кожу партнера и продолжая толкать пистолет в его рот в едином ритме, в каком-то извращенном дурмане подмечая свой покачивающийся вверх-вниз член, не прикасаясь к нему руками, не моргая и не говоря ни слова. Он дышал так же поверхностно и часто, что и мужчина, прогибаясь под другим углом и слегка вращая бедрами, усиливая трение о простату, посылая по паху, а затем и по всему телу электрические волны-молнии, кровь бурлила сильнее, горло пересохло от бесконтрольного дыхания через него.

Гарри знал, как выглядит Реддл в преддверии оргазма, и когда его веки затрепетали, прикрываясь, парень полностью остановился, а затем и вовсе резковато снялся с органа, вырвав у любовника недовольное рычание. Поттер улыбнулся, когда Том опалил его угрожающим взглядом, а затем положил вторую руку на пистолет, прижимая палец к спусковому крючку. Мужчина уловил это изменение, и его черные подавляющие глаза расширились.

— Все, как я и сказал, — растянул губы шире парень, и нажал на крючок, оглушая комнату громким глухим щелчком.

Реддла затрясло, и он стиснул зубы на вставленном глубоко в рот стволе, задерживая дыхание. Гарри оглянулся, огладив все еще пульсирующий член пальцем, чуть стягивая заполняющийся спермой кончик презерватива с крупной головки. Он отпустил Монику и несколькими быстрыми сильными движениями довел себя до оргазма, вышибающего дух осознанием, что Том кончил без единой стимуляции, только от ожидания выстрела прямо в свою глотку из дула пистолета.

— О, дьявол, — простонал Поттер, вновь опускаясь тазом на бедра партнера, стараясь бесшумно перевести сбитое дыхание.

— Она должна была быть заряжена, — сипло сказал Том огладив мокрую от пота спину сожителя.

— Я что, совсем больной? — пробормотал Гарри, опускаясь вниз и утягивая любовника в тягучий чувственный поцелуй, затем прижался к его лбу своим, глядя в глаза. — Пару дней назад разрядил твою подружку. Давно собирался это сделать. Но…

Пару дней назад он на самом деле раздумывал, как бы забраться на мужика и завалить его. Вот только понятия не имел, что делать. И, конечно, вломился к Рональду Уизли, огорошив с порога:

— Мне срочно нужен гей, который ебался во всех позах, а лучше несколько!

Конечно, побелевший, как мел, парень выплюнул изо рта, все что там было, потому что Поттер имел привычку появляться у него именно во время обеденного перерыва.

— Блядская шлюха, изменщик! — первым делом выпалил Рон, выглядя самым оскорбленным на свете человеком, словно это его предал любимый. — Да как ты мог, гнусная паскуда!

Успокоив до глубины души разгневанного Уизли и убедившись, что тот совершенно не в курсе чего и как в этих делах решается, Гарри полез за советом в интернет. Нашел форум, где собирались в свои темные скопища гомосексуалы, да и задал там вопрос.

Только один ответил на полном серьезе, предварительно уточнив странные сообщения, даже пытаясь довольно агрессивно выяснить, а не насилует ли этот «анон» своего любовника.

 _«Мы оба гетеросексуальны,»_ — наконец, внятно написал главную причину своих сомнений Гарри, после того, как кратко описал некоторые вещи, на которые уже успел решиться во время секса, обходя особо щекотливые моменты стороной.

Гей, с которым парень вел переписку послал несколько смеющихся смайликов.

_«Вы ебетесь? Ебетесь. Сосете друг у друга? Сосете. Пидорастические мысли вьются в голове? Ты меня, конечно, прости, но даже я не настолько гомосексуален, как вы оба.»_

А затем:

_«Ты во время секса незаметно вставь в него пальчики, можно два, сложив пистолетиком.»_

Гарри перевел взгляд на свою руку. **Пистолетиком.** В голове все моментально перещелкнуло.

— Но?

Гарри отвлекся от мыслей, когда Том опустил пальцы на чужую шею, чуть сдавливая дернувшийся кадык. Поттер прикрыл глаза, шумно выдыхая в покрасневшие губы:

— **Выеби себя** им на моих глазах, **вот** мое желание.

Поймав ртом, а затем и легкими чужое дыхание, Гарри толкнулся внутрь языком, сталкиваясь с другим, который без промедления был вставлен в рот Поттера. Том надавил на шею парня, отодвигая его раскрасневшееся лицо прочь и сложил губы в ласковой улыбке:

— Умоляй меня об этом.

 _«Какая змея, боже мой,»_ — в искреннем восхищении подумал Поттер, скользнув торсом ниже и ведя по грудной клетке, по животу кончиком носа. Затем одним движением пальцев стянул скользкий от смазки презерватив с опадающего члена, стрельнув глазами в удивленное лицо партнера. — _«Посмотрим, кто кого будет просить.»_

Гарри стащил штаны вместе с нижним бельем прочь, после чего снял и носки с ног Реддла, вернувшись к его бедрам и разведя их в стороны. Это был второй раз, когда парень коснулся губами влажного ствола пениса мужчины, и на этот раз по собственному желанию. Том тихо выдохнул воздух из легких, когда ощутил невесомое движение языка по коже до самой головки. Поттер вновь погладил член губами, перехватывая мягкий орган у основания большим и указательным пальцем, а затем несильно стиснул его всей ладонью пульсирующим движением.

— Умолять? — прошептал парень, опалив дернувшийся в его руке орган жарким дыханием. Он накрыл соленую от спермы головку ртом на пару секунд. Бедра подались вверх в попытке продлить удовольствие, но Гарри тут же отстранил голову, и член мазнул по его щеке. Реддл прорычал ругательство, протянув руку и стиснув в кулак прядь волос любовника на затылке. Пальцы Поттера тут же сжались на его органе предупреждающе-сильно. — Я откушу тебе его, если набросишься.

Том приподнялся на локтях, заглядывая в полыхающее лицо. Его рука опустилась обратно на кровать.

— Гарри, — тихо ответил он. — Я наброшусь.

— Только после того, как я получу желаемое, драгоценность.

Парень прикрыл глаза и вернулся к неспешным легким поцелуям по всему пенису, ощущая его более отчетливую твердость. Он прекрасно знал, как мучительно не получать полноценной стимуляции, когда внутри горит желание и когда возбуждение заставляет каждую клеточку тела напрягаться в поисках его удовлетворения.

Поттера вело. Он сам возбудился не так скоро, однако неспешность и медлительность точно так же отрубали самоконтроль, увеличивали болезненное напряжение в паху и налитом кровью органе. Сердце продолжало неистово колотиться в груди, в голове все вспыхивало от каждого судорожного вздоха Реддла, когда язык Гарри надавливал сильнее, когда он впускал твердый горячий член в свой рот, когда губы смыкались на нем плотнее. Поттер каждый раз отстранялся, делал свои прикосновения легкими, неудовлетворительными, и он с дрожью в конечностях видел, как стискиваются кулаки мужчины, терявшего терпение и самообладание.

 _«Боже, согласись, прошу тебя,»_ — мысленно взмолился Гарри, не в силах больше терпеть это обоюдное мучение. — _«Том, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.»_

Парень заглянул в глаза Реддла и сдавленно застонал, прижавшись щекой к члену любовника: Том **прекрасно уловил** чужую мольбу во взгляде. Его щеки вновь покрывал восхитительный румянец, а рот слегка приоткрылся от удовольствия — темные глаза Гарри, молчаливая просьба в них, жажда, желание принесли куда большую порцию удовольствия, чем ласковые прикосновения к члену.

— Хорошо, — хрипло произнес Том, и на его губах появилась влюбленная улыбка восторженности. — Какой молодец. Какая горячая мольба, я согласен на все.

 _«Еще бы ты не был согласен трахаться со своими любовницами,»_ — немного уязвленно подумалось Поттеру, когда он совсем отстранился. — _«Только этого и ждал.»_

В голове пронеслось сожаление, что вообще-то так просто вставить в анальное отверстие магнум весьма проблематично. Ствол был куда меньше члена, но это железо и абсолютная неподготовленность партнера. Однако он был весьма гладким на Монике, и при нужном количестве смазки…

Гарри с сомнением посмотрел на любовника, подхватывая тюбик смазки и перекидывая его в руки Реддла. Мужчина совершенно по-змеиному улыбнулся, оскалив зубы, и развел ноги шире.

— Оседлай меня, — приказал он, огладив пенис по всей длине. — Спиной к моему лицу. Будешь делать это сам, насаженным на член. А после мой любимый ляжет в кроватку и будет целоваться с Самантой все то время, что его будут брать этой же Моникой.

У Гарри вытянулось в изумлении все больше раскрасневшееся лицо. С огромной _Самантой?!_ Он с легким испугом глянул в сторону края кровати, под которой покоилась снайперская винтовка, но мужчина пригладил его бедро, мягко продолжив:

— Мы не вставим ее в тебя, я действительно буду аккуратен с моей Моникой. Разве не ты захотел этого? Насколько глубока твоя ревность?

Том сел, чтобы прижаться лицом к лицу любовника.

— Или она недостаточна, чтобы я рассказал тебе некую часть… Правды?

Поттер крепко укусил за подставленный подбородок, сцепляя на нем зубы до ощутимой боли и явного следа, зыркнув в сторону мужчины с агрессивной яростью. **Какой еще нахер правды?** Толкнув рассмеявшегося любовника в грудь, Гарри оседлал его и, полыхая искренним гневом, довольно грубо втолкнул обратно твердый член, направив его в себя рукой. Парень искривил губы на несколько мгновений, но обороты гнева не сбавил, рывком притянув магнум и подхватывая презерватив, следом выворачивая его наизнанку. Он натянул мокрую резинку на ствол пистолета, чуть покачиваясь на чужом органе, после чего выдавил на покрытый белесым семенем вывернутый презерватив большую часть лубриканта, едва ли не полностью израсходовав тюбик.

Придержав член мужчины, Гарри осторожно развернулся к нему спиной. Он прижал кончик ствола к отверстию Реддла, замедлившись. Еще одна волна сомнения прошила нутро, и парень, наконец, взял себя в руки. Нельзя спешить, что еще за насилие здесь происходит? В конце концов, Поттер не собирался уподобляться лиходею, который из-за отказа отсосать попросту едва не сломал парня напополам, чтобы тот сделал это сам себе. Размазав смазку по всему презервативу, убеждаясь что ее было достаточно для легкого проникновения, Гарри прижал дуло плотнее, надавливая. Сзади послышался тихий стон, и Гарри каждой клеточкой ощутил, что он был адресован пониманию любовника, что Тому сейчас определенно **хорошо**. Поттер не мог видеть лица мужчины, и этим стал его голос.

Том приподнял бедра, призывая парня привстать на коленях, чтобы позволить партнеру двигаться самостоятельно. Гарри попридержал ягодицы, стискивая на них пальцы, и мужчина на время остановился. Затем Поттер очень медленно протолкнул внутрь самый кончик ствола, который благодаря немыслимому количеству смазки _действительно_ протиснулся внутрь безо всяких проблем. Реддл вновь испустил громки выдох, поощряюще огладив бедро парня, но тот вставлять дальше не стал, и мужчина резко вскинул бедра вверх, шлепнув ими по ягодицам ахнувшего от неожиданности Поттера, вжимая свой член до упора. Рука невольно дернулась, вставляя Монику глубже, и Том простонал ругательство, начав хаотично толкаться в отверстие любовника, по всей видимости, окончательно одурев от извращенного действа.

— Господи, помедленней, — выпалил Гарри, чуть сгорбившись от боли из-за довольно сухого проникновения — в его кишке, напротив, лубриканта была на порядок меньше. — Блять, Реддл!..

— Тише, продолжай, — не останавливаясь и не сбавляя быстрого ритма ответил мужчина, обхватывая бедра для удобства и подбрасывая партнера вверх при каждом ударе, задыхаясь от усилий, острого возбуждения, легкого раздражения в анусе. — Моя умница, _так хорошо_ , Гарри, пожалуйста.

Поттер вновь простонал, вставляя магнум чуть глубже и вырывая из рта Тома еще одно чувственное одобрение, второй рукой сжимая собственный пенис и зажмуривая веки: несмотря на неудобное положение, болезненное трение, **это приносило удовольствие**. Эта блядски-восхитительная реакция Реддла, его несдержанность из-за дорвавшихся до воли желаний, скольжение головки по простате, осознание, что прямо сейчас трахает мужчину в ответ _пистолетом_ — **сводило с ума**. Гарри не мог поддерживать быстрые толчки рукой из опаски навредить, да и движение бедер под ним порядком мешало, но, похоже, даже простого присутствия Моники в себе, ее участия в сексе, доводили Тома до исступления.

 **Кто кого прямо сейчас контролировал?** Кто кем управлял? Кто от кого был зависим? Кто кого развращал с каждой прожитой вместе секундой?

Поттер плотно сжимал губы, чтобы заглушить непотребные стоны мычанием, и втолкнул ствол пистолета максимально глубоко в покрасневшее отверстие Реддла, отчего того затрясло мелкой дрожью, и мужчина резко прижал ягодицы любовника к своему паху, в ту же секунду выплескиваясь внутрь. Гарри не сдержал более громкого звука удовольствия, который смешался с разочарованием и нетерпением, когда его руку отдернули от собственного напряженного члена, не дав довести себя до ответного оргазма.

— Нет, Гарри, по-другому, — немного сорванным в стонах голосом произнес Том, сжимая запястье парня в своей влажной ладони. — Теперь так, как **Я** сказал.

— Блять, — пробормотал Гарри, когда его сняли с подрагивающего органа, пресекая попытки двигаться самостоятельно.

Парень прерывисто вздохнул, соглашаясь, — разрядку хотелось заполучить сию же секунду, и становилось плевать, как именно. Устало опустившись на взмокшую под мужчиной простынь, он проследил взглядом, как любовник спешно вытаскивает из-под кровати тяжелый ящик со снайперской винтовкой, как быстро собирает ее, прикусывая губу от нетерпения воплощения своей мечты, _«боже мой»_ , его пальцы продолжала бить мелкая дрожь.

Том перевел блестящие от вожделения и радостного предвкушения глаза на лицо Гарри, медленно переворачивая его на бок, приподнимая его руку, прижимая к груди парня ледяное оружие, отчего кожа моментально покрылась мурашками, и накрыл винтовку рукой, заставив обнять ее.

— Прижми к себе, — прошептал Реддл, подталкивая свою блядскую подружку за длинный ствол ближе к телу любовника. — _Вот так_. Облизывай ее. Полижи мою Саманту, Гарри.

Поттер усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза, подаваясь головой вперед и прижимаясь к гладкому железу горячими губами, слыша вновь участившееся дыхание мужчины над ухом.

 _«Какой он милый,»_ — появилась ленивая мысль, когда язык медленно провел по стволу снайперской винтовки, оставляя на нем мокрый след. — _«Так и не ответил на мои вопросы, не сказал о любовницах. Милая извращенная змея, ты же за все ответишь потом.»_

Том тем временем переместился за спину сожителя, тесно прижавшись к ней грудью и нависнув сверху, чтобы лучше видеть лицо парня. Плавным движением руки приподнял ногу Поттера, и тот оставил ее в таком положении, за что получил какой-то смешной забавный «чмок» в висок. **_«Боже мой»_**. Однако на несколько мгновений напрягся, ощутив у своего растраханного отверстия прохладное влажное прикосновение натянутого на ствол магнума дважды использованного презерватива. И Гарри даже не подумал заменять его другим, получая какое-то удручающее неправильное удовольствие от всего происходящего, несмотря на легкие вспышки мимолетного страха.

Он сглотнул, потершись лицом по влажной от слюны винтовке, когда Реддл одним сильным толчком воткнул ствол Моники в его анус, заставив невольно сжаться на нем. Больно не было совершенно, оружие меньше диаметром, чем пенис мужчины, но оно было абсолютно твердым, и это вызвало в грудной клетке шок и повторно кольнувший страх. Однако Том проникал под прямым углом, не причиняя стенкам кишки никакого вреда, хотя, набухшей простаты так же не касался — чтобы стимулировать ее, нужно было прижиматься с давлением к передним стенкам, однако ствол Моники терся о заднюю, словно нарочно задерживая оргазм.

Гарри прижался лбом к Саманте, порывисто прошептав:

— Что за бесстыдство.

Реддл склонился ближе, таким же шепотом ответив:

— Почему ты прервался? Обнимай ее крепче, ты такой восхитительный, ну же.

Поттер выдохнул, пораженный собственным отсутствием стыда, морали, каких-то своих установок касательно оружия в постели ранее, попросту прижимая винтовку ближе, вновь покрывая железный ствол поцелуями, чувствуя, как все нутро прошивает усиленное возбуждение по большей части от собственных действий и абсолютного согласия, недопустимого и кошмарного для обычных людей.

— Просто ебаный разврат, блять, не останавливайся, — сдавленно пробормотал парень, задевая ртом Саманту. — Я сейчас кончу.

Том упер подбородок в плечо любовника, толкая Монику размеренными глубокими движениями, в упор наблюдая за искаженным лицом Поттера, думая о том же самом: магнум, что трахал сразу двух мужчин за одну ночь и в одной кровати, натянутый на него презерватив, что был в их телах, совершенный разврат, от которого они получали одинаковое удовольствие, одинаковый контроль и одинаковое подчинение, **насколько равными могут быть мужчины в сексе друг с другом**. Более того, ненавидящий оружие Поттер прямо сейчас обнимал, целовал снайперскую винтовку, позволял вставлять в себя пистолет, ревнующий, **ревнующий открыто** , _сам_ вставлял его в рот и анус любовника, Реддл еще не знал ситуации более прекрасной, чем эта.

Перехватив тяжелый огнестрел одной рукой удобнее, второй Поттер довел себя до повторного оргазма за пару скользящих поглаживаний, обозначая свое окончание тихим шипением и еще более искаженным лицом.

Том проворковал нечто над ухом, но за общей пульсацией крови в голове Гарри не особо разобрал, что именно, зато прекрасно ощутил, как из его тела аккуратно вытащили твердый длинный ствол Моники. _Черт возьми_ , он сделал это. Действительно это сделал.

— А ну-ка, — прохрипел Гарри, постепенно приходя в себя от оргазма. — А ну-ка выкладывай, гадюка, что еще за правду ты там скрываешь.

— Я собираюсь купить тебе гранатомет, — с тихим восторгом ответил мужчина. — И назвать его Гарриет. Теперь у тебя будет собственная подружка. Такая прелесть, правда?

— **Оооо, боже, блять!**

Конечно, Сириус пытался продолжить свои мягкие расспросы.

— Если тебя удерживают силой, ты только скажи. Подай любой знак, есть группа людей, в которой я…

— Не надо. О вашей. Ебливой. Преступной. Работе, — мрачно прервал мужчину Поттер, потягивая уже холодный от ожидания чай. — У нас совершенно обыкновенные отношения, не устраивай сцен и не разводи драму на пустом месте. Когда сам с пистолетом ходишь, машешь им во все стороны.

— Я же забочусь о тебе, не сердись, — мягко попросил Блэк. — Он контролирует тебя? Прошу, не считай меня злодеем.

Гарри немного помолчал, глядя в свою кружку. Парень любил и уважал своего крестного отца и прекрасно понимал его волнение.

— Он _считает_ , что держит все под контролем, но это не так. Он контролирует только то, что ему _разрешают_ контролировать, вот как. Странный мужик, сеет разрушение в моей квартире. Довольно милый большую часть времени.

— А меньшую? — изумленно спросил Сириус.

Поттер фыркнул, вернувшись к своему чаю.

— А меньшую — горячий, что слов нет. Поэтому скажи, с каких херов мне рвать с ним связь?

Они перевели взгляд ко входу в комнату, когда Том вышел из ванной, запнувшись о невидимое препятствие и проскользив по всему полу босыми ногами, отчаянно пытаясь удержать равновесие. В итоге с тяжелым грохотом рухнул на стоящий рядом с обеденным столом стул с абсолютно невозмутимым видом, будто вся ситуация — целиком и полностью спланирована. Гарри сжал зубами края чашки, чтобы не засмеяться, в итоге расплескав чай прямо себе на подбородок.

— Ты такой неаккуратный, — вздохнул Реддл, подтягивая к себе остывший напиток.

Гарри выдохнул весь воздух из легких вместе со смешком прямо в кружку, от чего абсолютно весь чай, прощально булькнув, оказался на его лице.

Второй раз Блэк пытался вразумить Поттера, когда Том вышел из себя в крайней степени, занимаясь своим новым рукотворным автоматом, что совершенно не хотел работать как надо. Ругался мужик страшно, дико, а потом направил в сторону испустившей дух самоделки другой пистолет, готовясь расстрелять упрямого мерзавца.

— Так он и тебя порешит, — с ненавистью в голосе прокомментировал Блэк рассказ своего крестника по телефонному разговору. — Неадекват. Ляпать какое-то дерьмо прямо в многолюдном доме. В одной комнате с любимым человеком. Высшая степень сумасшествия. Я просто убью его.

— Я так не думаю, — спокойно возразил Гарри, заметив обмотавшийся по ноге сожителя провод от сварочного аппарата. Сейчас все повалит и сам ушибется. — Тебе не нужно пытаться убить Тома, он сам за тебя это сделает.

Словно в подтверждение этих слов, Том резко повернулся в сторону ванной комнаты, и Поттер успел только крикнуть: «Осторожнее!», перед тем, как мужчина полетел прямо на закрытую дверь, сдирая ее с петель своим телом и заваливаясь внутрь комнаты, судя по звуку, разломав стоящую на пути столкновения раковину. Гарри прикрыл глаза на пару секунд, прежде чем кинуться к блядскому лиходею на выручку. И не зря.

— Черепно-мозговая травма, — в который раз простонал себе в ладони Гарри, сидя возле ошарашенного окровавленного любовника, лежащего на кушетке.

Грейнджер стояла рядом, контролируя действие наркоза в крови своего пациента. Неподалеку другой хирург и две медсестры, поглядывающие в сторону одетого в халат, маску и шапку парня. Его в общем-то и впустили в операционную благодаря Гермионе. Связи, чтоб их.

А потом молодая женщина мягко намекнула на неоднократно повторявшуюся запись об этой травме. В этот раз по невероятной удаче череп остался цел, но вот на коже красовалась рваная рана от раздолбанной раковины.

— Так вот, почему он… — Гарри неопределенно покачнулся из стороны в сторону, имитируя раскоординированность движений. — Мне казалось, он просто неуклюжий. Господи, какой я дурак.

— Второй курс, чего ты ожидал от себя? — невозмутимо пожала плечами Грейнджер, которая и вела некоторые лекции в том колледже. Она наблюдала, как медсестра состригает с правой стороны головы пациента волосы, а вторая ватным тампоном подтирает сбегающую с раны кровь.

— Гарри, — внезапно прохрипел Том, пьяно улыбнувшись. — Ах, Гарри, на нашей свадьбе будет гигантский торт с патронами вместо свечей.

— Теперь мы знаем, что наркоз точно действует, Том, дорогой ты мой, просто помолчи, — простонал Поттер, красный до кончиков ушей от стыда перед посторонними. Реддл не внял словам любовника, сонно моргая и пытаясь сфокусировать косившие попеременно в разные стороны от наркоза глаза на сидящем возле него Гарри. — Драгоценность, это лекарство, сейчас ты просто…

— А потом, когда у нас появится милая Гарриет, мы будем заниматься с ней сексом.

Все врачи разом посмотрели в сторону Поттера. Парень спрятал лицо в ладонях, мечтая умереть на месте. Мужчина на кушетке сладострастно причмокнул губами и окончательно провалился в медикаментозный сон.


End file.
